¿Cuál es el precio de la Lealtad?
by Krystal of Nol
Summary: Nerissa tiene un nuevo plan para destruir a las Guardianas... e involucra a Irma. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la malvada mujer ponga frustraciones, ira y odio contra la propia Guardiana del Agua?
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, muy bien, sé que aún no termino mi fic de Teen Titans, pero como soy una persona que ve mucha tele, y que le gusta W.I.T.C.H decidí... no escribir, traducir este fic de babywhale512, ella me dijo que podía hacerlo :)**

**Espero que les guste. (A mí sí me gustó)**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

**¿Cuál es el precio de la lealtad?**

**Capítulo 1:**

Meridian. Solía ser un glorioso lugar de oscuridad, en donde el mal gobernaba con puño de hierro. La Palabra del Mal era ley, la Palabra del Mal era evangelio, la Palabra de Mal era Phobos. ¡Pero entonces las Guardianas del Velo emergieron y estropearon todo! No sólo lograron vencer a Phobos en una batalla épica del Bien contra el Mal, sino que colocaron a su hermana en el trono. Elyon era en esencia la definición de la palabra "Buena". La Princesa había traído luz, calor, hermandad y caridad a Meridian. Ella revivió la esperanza en los corazones de su gente; esperanza que había sido aplastada hace tiempo cuando el puño de Phobos asumió el trono. Pero con la ayuda de esas increíbles Guardianas, la gente de Meridian comenzó a creer que no eran una civilización perdida. Desafiaron a su Señor y ayudaron en la eventual derrota del Príncipe del Mal. Ahora Elyon, el símbolo de toda la belleza y amor, gobernó en su lugar. Gobernó con compasión, empatía, paciencia, e inclusive con... amor. Ella en verdad amaba a cada persona en su reino; jamás haría nada que estropeara la nueva felicidad encontrada. Para demostrar su amor por la nueva reina, las personas la llamaron la "Luz de Meridian"; porque ellos amaban a Elyon tanto como ella los amaba a ellos.

"¡Oh, cómo ODIO a este nuevo Meridian!" la vieja mujer gritó a los cielos. "¡Las Guardianas han estropeado todo... TODO!"

Lanzó una explosión de energía al cielo cuando gritó la palabra final. Truenos atravesaron la tierra y los relámpagos encendieron los cielos. Raythor observaba desde la roca en la que se encontraba sentado. El antiguo guardia del palacio no era cobarde en ningún sentido de la palabra, pero el poder liberado y el enojo de su reina lo pusieron nervioso. Nunca había visto a Nerissa tan enfadada desde que lo "rescató" a él y a los otros Caballeros de la Venganza de una lastimosa existencia. Recordó el día en que él fue traicionado a causa de las Guardianas; sus mentiras provocaron que el anterior Capitán, Lord Cedric, tirara a Raythor en un abismo sin fondo. Afortunadamente alcanzó a sujetarse de una piedra cerca de las paredes y así detener su caída. Sin nada más que hacer, comenzó a escalar, con la esperanza de alcanzar la cima antes de morir de hambre. Logró sobrevivir bebiendo su propio sudor y comiendo la carne cruda de alguna criatura ocasional lo bastante tonta como para volar demasiado bajo. No era mucho, pero fue suficiente. Su rabia y humillación lo mantuvieron adelante; ¡vería a las Guardianas quemarse en el Infierno por lo que le habían hecho! Entonces Nerissa llegó, dándole a su enojo un propósito y dirección. Le explicó que ambos tenían una meta en común: la total destrucción de las Guardianas del Velo. Le ofreció un lugar en los recientemente formados Caballeros de la Venganza; un lugar que aceptó sin dudar. Él agradecía este regalo, esta esperanza. Su odio y enojo lo quemaban por dentro, incinerando carne, músculo y hueso. Se consumió con la venganza y nada acabaría con su dolor excepto la total aniquilación de las Guardianas. Entonces Nerissa "introdujo" a Raythor a los otros Caballeros; y no se sorprendió estar familiarizado con todos ellos. Frost el Cazador; ¿cuántas veces falló al intentar capturar a las Guardianas y había regresado con la cola entre sus piernas? Grande y fuerte con su fiel corcel Crimson, Frost era un valioso compañero debido a su fuerza bruta y odio por la humillación que las Guardianas le habían causado.

Gargoyle, la gran criatura de piedra que había perdido una mano cuando las Guardianas cruzaron el velo a Meridian por primera vez. El gigantesco monstruo había lamentado la pobre pérdida del accesorio hasta que Nerissa había creado un nuevo club dándole una "mano" a la criatura. Aunque lento, Gargoyle era un gigante con un poder casi imparable. _Sí,_ pensó Raythor, _Gargoyle es un aliado excelente._

El Sabueso, con su "perro" Olfateador, podría encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Lo último que Raythor había oído, fue que el Sabueso huía de los mismos rebeldes que cazaba. Convertido en la presa después de que Phobos cayó del poder, el Sabueso corría por su vida de la escoria de Meridian. La peor humillación... cazado por tu propia presa; y peor aún, estar obligado a reconocer su superioridad. Entonces Nerissa le había ofrecido una oportunidad para servir a un nuevo amo y cazar una nueva presa: las Guardianas del Velo. El Sabueso había lidiado con ellas antes, sólo para ser derrotado y humillado. Sí, el Sabueso estaba muy familiarizado con esta presa y no les permitiría escapar de nuevo.

Pozo de Arena alguna vez fue una masa errante de "arena movediza" que consumía a su presa, tragando a los infortunados que caminaban sobre la tumba arenosa. Las Guardianas lo transformaron en indemne vidrio; y ahora los pequeños niños reían y se deslizaban alrededor de su brillante superficie como si fuera una pista de patinaje. ¡Cada segundo Pozo de Arena gritaba en rabia, anhelando la venganza contra aquéllas que lo habían "matado!" Nerissa no sólo le había ofrecido esta oportunidad, sino que cambió a Pozo de Arena para que tuviera una nueva forma humana. Podía caminar si lo deseaba; caminar hacia las Guardianas y ahogarlas en arena.

Finalmente Miranda, la criatura cambia-forma que pretendió ser amiga de la Princesa Elyon cuando Phobos todavía estaba en el poder. Miranda había sido un instrumento que debilitaba a la princesa para que Phobos pudiera robar sus poderes. Pero ella, también, había caído víctima de las Guardianas, siendo encarcelada con Phobos y Cedric, quienes aún continúan prisioneros luego de la culminante batalla final. Nerissa la había rescatado, dejando a Phobos y Cedric para pudrirse en la desgracia. Raythor casi sonrió ante la ironía. No obstante, sabía que Nerissa tomó una excelente decisión acerca de Miranda. En forma humana, lucía como una pequeña niña encantadora, haciéndola una espía excelente. En su otra forma, tenía gran agilidad y la habilidad de escupir una sustancia capaz de atrapar a sus enemigos.

Ahora estos formidables individuos llegaron a ser el grupo más poderoso de enemigos que las Guardianas hubieran visto en su vida: los Caballeros de la Venganza. Nerissa lo había hecho, Raythor, su comandante de campo, y él seguía sus órdenes ciegamente. Miraba de forma nerviosa a su señora cuando ella liberó sus frustraciones al cielo. Los Caballeros ya habían tenido varios encuentros con las Guardianas y habían fallado cada vez. Raythor entendió el enojo de Nerissa, porque se comparaba con el propio. Pero Raythor no era un tonto; sabía mejor que nadie que interrumpir a su señora en medio de su rabia era mala idea. Por lo que esperó hasta que terminara de maldecir a las Guardianas para poder hablar.

"Mi Señora," murmuró, arrodillándose frente a la mujer. "Hemos intentado la confrontación directa y hemos sido derrotado muchas veces. Humildemente le digo que necesitamos nueva estrategia."

Nerissa miró fijamente a su comandante y sentía su furia disminuir un poco. A pesar de todos sus fracasos en la batalla, había hablado con sabiduría. Estaba claro para Nerissa que su fuerza era demasiado débil para derrotar a las Guardianas en una batalla directa; ya habían sido vencidos muchas veces. La sugerencia de Raythor de algo nuevo era exactamente lo que necesitaban; pero Nerissa ya sabía eso. Su mente torcida había empezado ya a formar un plan; ¡un plan que sabía iba a funcionar! Era simple, incluso hermoso, con todo lo que una malvada y enojada mujer pudiera desear. No era suficiente para Nerissa simplemente derrotar a las Guardianas; no, sería muy corto. ¡Ella quería que sufrieran! Quería que sintieran… el dolor. Dolor. Dolor. ¡DOLOR¡Física y emocionalmente quería que sufrieran dolor! Dolor como el que ella había sufrido; dolor como sus Caballeros habían sufrido; dolor... como jamás podrían imaginar. Ella sonrió diabólicamente cuando extendió su mano a Raythor.

"Levántate mi amigo," dijo, tomando su barbilla en su mano arrugada. "Tus palabras son sabías y las tomaré en cuenta. Ve por tus camaradas, porque tenemos mucho por discutir.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo en el Instituto Sheffield era el momento favorito de la jornada escolar de Hay Lin. Le encantaba correr a encontrarse con sus amigas bajo su árbol favorito. Reían y comentaban sobre los chicos, tarea, sus padres, y celebridades. Hay Lin sonrió incontrolablemente mientras el viento fresco acariciaba su rostro. Movió su cara al compás de aquella brisa respirando profundamente. No había nada que amara más que el viento, excepto quizás a su Abuela. Y sus padres. Y sus amigas. Y... suspiró. Bien, tal vez el viento no estaba en primer lugar. Rió divertidamente, saltando hacia el "Árbol del Almuerzo". Hay Lin sabía porqué amaba tanto al viento; ¡después de todo ella era la Guardiana del Aire! Podía manipularlo a su antojo, que obedeciera cada orden; desde una calmada brisa hasta un verdadero huracán. El aire la hacía sentirse más ligera que, um, el aire, y a ella le encantaba este sentimiento de ligereza. Extendió sus brazos y empezó a hacer felices círculos en el césped del Instituto. No le preocupaba si alguien estaba mirando; ¡estaba tan contenta que apenas podía ocultarlo!

"¡WHOOOOOOOOO!" Gritó cuando giró riendo. Finalmente dejó de girar y se levantó rápidamente bajo el Árbol del Almuerzo. Sus cuatro mejores amigas estaban mirándola fijamente mientras ella se comportaba como una "nuez".

"Sí, también odio cuando sueltan a las abejas."

Hay Lin sacó la lengua en broma ante al sarcasmo de Irma. Ella simplemente sonrió junto a las otras. Hay Lin e Irma habían sido buenas amigas por años y la pequeña joven asiática estaba acostumbrada a los bien-intencionados comentarios de Irma. Irma Lair era la Guardiana del Agua y tenía el control sobre todas las cosas acuáticas. Podía disparar potentes chorros de agua por sus manos y podía manipular cualquier cuerpo acuoso para hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. También era la parte cómica del grupo y nunca parecía tomar algo en serio. Pero Hay Lin la conocía mejor, sólo debías conseguir conocer a Irma para entender que el humor era su manera de defenderse del miedo y la incertidumbre. Impetuosa y volátil, la boca de Irma la metía a menudo en problemas, haciéndola una visita regular en la detención del instituto Sheffield.

Hay Lin miró a sus amigas. Estaba Cornelia Hale; alta, rubia y bonita. Era la chica más popular en la escuela y ella lo sabía. Siempre a la moda, consideraba un pecado mortal llevar algo que no estaba "al día". Estoica y honesta, Cornelia era la misma antítesis de Irma. Siempre seria y agudamente consciente de su estado dentro de _la _élite en Heatherfield. A veces podía parecer fría y egoísta, pero Hay Lin sabía que Cornelia era capaz de grandes actos de compasión. La conducta de la Guardiana de la Tierra era engañosa y Hay Lin había visto el lado más suave de Cornelia muchas veces. A Irma le encantaba "discutir" con Cornelia y nunca perdía la oportunidad de "insultar" a su sobre-seria amiga.

Taranee Cook era la tranquila del grupo. Tímida y con insuficiente auto-confianza, Taranee difícilmente hablaba en clases. Pero eso no la detuvo para conseguir las calificaciones más altas en la escuela. Taranee era tan inteligente que era intimidante. Hay Lin llegó a concluir que lo que Taranee no sabía era simplemente porque no valía la pena. Además de ser tímida y sentirse más cómoda "detrás del escenario," Taranee también tenía miedo de todo. Miedo a los bichos, las alturas, murciélagos, las mujeres viejas con báculos... Nada que importaba cuando Taranee averiguó que podía manejar el poder del fuego. ¡Cuándo se transformó en la Guardiana del Fuego, Taranee podía tirar bolas de fuego, ser una antorcha humana, crear luz en la oscuridad, incluso hornear galletas más rápido que cualquier horno! Aún, sabiendo que tenía este poder no hizo que la opinión de Hay Lin sobre que debía ser menos temerosa al mundo que la rodeaba cambió. ¡Pero Taranee nunca fallaba en su trabajo cuando el mundo necesitaba a las Guardianas!

Will Vandom era la líder del grupo, mucha mortificación para Cornelia (después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a estar a cargo). La tranquila pelirroja se había mudado recientemente a Heatherfield desde Fadden Hills y era "la chica nueva". No era una estudiante particularmente buena, Will era el blanco favorito de los malvados maestros de matemática. No era que Will fuera tonta, lejos de esto; simplemente tenía otras cosas en mente; ¡Cómo salvar al mundo de mal! Como Guardiana del Corazón de Kandrakar, era su responsabilidad llevar a las Guardianas en su lucha contra mal. El Corazón la había escogido y Will había demostrado muchas veces que había escogido bien. Al principio, había sido una líder maldispuesta, llena de dudas sobre sí y vacilaciones. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, Will había crecido en su posición y había empezado a afirmar su autoridad en la batalla. Hay Lin admiraba a la inteligente comandante que su pelirroja amiga se había convertido, y nunca creyó en que Will pudiera decepcionarlas. ¡El Corazón de Kandrakar también era usado para transformar al grupo de chicas en las mujeres poderosas, bonitas con poderes para patear traseros! Sólo Will podía manejar el Corazón y ni ella conocía la magnitud de sus poderes. Pero con una gran responsabilidad viene una gran presión, y Hay Lin podía ver el efecto de esa presión en su intrépida líder. Will lucía más cansada todos los días y Hay Lin se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse al ritmo de su trabajo escolar, sus responsabilidades como la "Cabeza de las Hadas," y la presión que su mamá siempre estaba ejerciendo para mejorar en la escuela. ¡Como si ser una adolescente no fuera suficientemente duro! Aún así, Will nunca se permitió ser la pobrecita de la fiesta y siempre respondía con una sonrisa.

¡Hay Lin amaba a sus amigas y también el tener poderes! No sabía cómo hubiera vivido sin ellos. Ahora cuando todas se sentaron bajo su árbol a comer el almuerzo, Hay Lin se permitió disfrutar el compañerismo de sus amigas Guardianas. Ella comenzó a pensar que se quedaría dormida cuando Irma habló.

"Uh-oh," dijo, "Vean eso."

Todas vieron donde su dedo apuntaba. Allí, no lejos, estaba Uriah... y parecía que había encontrado a su más reciente víctima. Una pequeña chica con pelo castaño estaba mirando a Uriah e intentando no llorar. Ella asió sus libros miedosamente a su pecho e intentó apartar su cara de la mirada del enfadado abusador.

"¿Qué está pasando allí?" Se preguntó Irma.

"Dame un segundo y te lo digo." Respondió Hay Lin. Cerrando sus ojos, permitió al viento llevar el sonido de la voz de Uriah a sus oídos. Como la Guardiana del Aire, Hay Lin podría ordenar a las corrientes aéreas llevar el sonido, haciéndola una valiosa "espía" para el equipo. Normalmente podía oír los sonidos de una emboscada antes de que pudieran atacar. Ahora hacía un poco de eco para que ella y sus amigas pudieran averiguar lo que Uriah pretendía.

"¡Dame tu dinero del almuerzo o haré que todo este año sea miserable para ti!" El matón de cabello-puntiagudo, estaba acostumbrado a que sus amenazas se cumplieran. "¡Espero que me busques todos los días por el resto del año y me des tu dinero!"

"Está intentando amenazar a la chica nueva," informó Hay Lin. "Él quiere su dinero del almuerzo."

"Sí, y las personas en el Infierno quieren agua con hielo." respondió Irma. _Bien Uriah no vas a hacer nada mientras yo este por aquí,_ pensó.

Cerrando ligeramente sus ojos turquesa, la Guardiana del Agua se concentró en Uriah. _Aléjate de ella,_ pensó_. Aléjate de ella, aléjate de ella, aléjate..._

De repente, Uriah sonrió con desprecio, giró abruptamente y empezó a alejarse de la nueva estudiante obviamente asustada. Irma levantó brevemente una ceja satisfecha. De repente, de forma inexplicable, una cáscara de plátano voló, golpeando a Uriah directo en la cara. ¡Todos comenzaron a reír¡Uriah estaba furioso!

"¡Quién tiró eso!" exigió. "¡Quién lo tiró!"

Irma miró a Cornelia beber inocentemente de su botella de agua. La cara de Irma se extendió en una gran sonrisa y empezó a reír. Cornelia simplemente la miró orgullosa por su reciente acto.

"¡Cornelia!" gritó Will. "¡Se supone que no debemos abusar de nuestros poderes de esa forma!"

Cornelia soltó su botella de agua, cruzó los brazos y miró a Will. "Me insulta que me acuses de semejante acto, Will Vandom"

"¡Y a mí me insulta que _no _me acuses!" reclamó Irma. "¿Quién crees que hizo que Uriah se marchara en primer lugar, huh?"

Cornelia e Irma sonrieron para la otra, dándose los-cinco. Hay Lin sonrió abiertamente detrás de su mano. Además de sus poderes sobre la Tierra, Cornelia tenía también Telekinesis; podía manipular objetos con su mente. Irma tenía poderes limitados de control mental; ella podía plantar "sugerencias" muy persuasivas en las mentes de las personas.

Will suspiró. "Chicas, no podemos usar nuestros poderes simplemente así. Son para luchar contra el mal, no para burlarse del matón escolar."

"Eh, Uriah es el peor mal de Heatherfield," se defendió Irma. "Además, nosotras apenas corregimos una injusticia. Si esperan que seamos las Niñeras del Universo, entonces los abusadores sub-humanos como Uriah tienen que estar incluidos en la descripción del trabajo."

Will abrió su boca para contestar cuando oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza. _"Déjalo Will," _dijo. _"No vas a ganar esta."_

Will reconoció la tranquila voz de Taranee. La Guardiana del Fuego podía hablar con sus amigas vía telepatía. Will suspiró de nuevo, y miró a Taranee. Ella sonrió abiertamente. Will agitó su cabeza y decidió considerar el consejo de Taranee.

El timbre indicó el final del almuerzo. Los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela, Hay Lin y sus amigas se unieron a la marcha. Uriah estaba empujando literalmente a través de la multitud y gruñendo ante cualquier reclamo. Hay Lin dio un golpecito con su dedo, enviando una pequeña, pero poderosa brisa hacia el matón. Uriah cayó de cara al suelo, con quejidos que dieron testimonio de tal caída.

"¡Whoa¡La Cara primero!" gritó Irma. "Supongo que necesitas más práctica para caminar¿eh Uriah?"

Los estudiantes continuaron riendo, caminando alrededor de Uriah, Will se acercó a la Guardiana del Viento. "¡Hay Lin!" dijo a través de sus dientes.

"Perdón jefa," murmuró Hay Lin colocando su mirada más tímida. "No pude resistirme."

Will simplemente movió su cabeza en una negativa y sonrió a pesar de todo. Nunca podría enfadarse con Hay Lin; la alegría de la chica era simplemente contagiosa. Hay Lin le sonrió a Will. Sip, ella realmente, realmente **amaba** tener poderes mágicos.

* * *

**Muy bien, tal vez no sea mucho, pero esto es sólo el comienzo, cada vez la historia se pondrá más interesante. Espero reviews con su opinión, a pesar de no ser mi historia, diganme que les pareció la traducción o ese tipo de cosas.**

**Raven Forever.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, aquí les trigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, que les recuerdo solo traduzco, con mucho gusto y el permiso de la escritora original por supuesto, espero les guste... sé que sólo es el comienzo, pero mientras la historia avanza se va ponoendo mas interesante, asi que solo lean y denme su opinion.**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

"¿Entendieron todos el objetivo del plan?" Raythor miró a sus compañeros Caballeros, recibiendo inclinaciones afirmativas. "Bien... ¡entonces muévanse!"

Los Caballeros de la Venganza se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la cueva, ansiosos por cumplir con la malvada voluntad de Nerissa. Raythor se quedó detrás; Necesitaba unas pequeñas clarificaciones antes de emprender semejante esquema. Esperó hasta que los otros dejaron la cueva, entonces regresó hacia la profundidad del lugar. Fue una fortuna que Sabueso localizara tal gigantesca caverna; Raythor estaba seguro que podrías introducir el palacio entero de Meridian en una parte del lugar. Podrías vagar durante meses y no lograrías trazar un mapa de todo la cueva. Afortunadamente, Raythor sabía que Nerissa regresaría pronto. Dobló a la derecha, dos veces más... contaba las vueltas para no perderse. Después de varios minutos, finalmente estaba de pie ante su señora. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en mediación, y Raythor estaba ligeramente perturbado.

"¿Qué sucede Raythor?" preguntó Nerissa sin abrir sus ojos.

Raythor se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y dirigió sus ojos hacia el suelo. "Perdóneme mi Señora," dijo, "pero requiero una aclaración de su plan."

Nerissa abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a su comandante. Raythor no era un hombre tonto, pero a veces podría ser muy denso. No obstante, Nerissa quería que todo se hiciera perfectamente, por lo que ella asintió. "¿Entonces, cuál es tu pregunta?"

"Señora, la mayor parte de este plan parece otro ataque directo y ya sabemos las desventajas en esas situaciones. ¿Qué será diferente esta vez?"

"Lo que hace a este plan diferente, Raythor, es que te enfocarás en capturar a una sola Guardiana en vez de intentar acabar con todas. Tus esfuerzos serán para agotar a una Guardiana, mientras unos de ustedes distraerán a las otras cuatro. No necesitas ganar Raythor; simplemente debes capturar a una de ellas."

"Pero Señora, será difícil separar a las Guardianas..."

"Te dejaré esa pequeña complicación a tu perspicaz y diabólica mente Raythor."

Raythor tragó un poco de saliva, pero no obstante sintió una pequeña luz de orgullo por la confianza de Nerissa. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, hizo otra pregunta.

"Entonces usted quiere que capturemos a la Guardiana del Agua... ¿por qué no simplemente a la Guardiana del Corazón?"

"La Guardiana del Corazón de Kandrakar es muy fuerte para ser quebrantada. Ella nunca dará el Corazón sin el apropiado... incentivo."

"¿Entonces por qué, Señora, debe ser la Guardiana del Agua?"

"Necesitaremos que los poderes telepáticos de la Guardiana del Fuego permanezcan libres, así que sería imprudente capturarla. La Guardiana de la Tierra sería una perdida de tiempo, detesta su papel como Guardiana. Ella se quebrantará muy rápido; y la máquina no estará lista a tiempo. La Guardiana del Viento es pequeña y frágil... al igual que su abuela. Las oportunidades de matarla accidentalmente son demasiado grandes. La Guardiana del Agua tiene un mayor sentido del deber que su compañera de la Tierra, y es más resistente que la mocosa del Aire. Aún... no necesito a la nieta de Yan Lin en mis planes..." Nerissa salió, pasando a un lado de Raythor. Entonces ella agitó su cabeza. "No, debe ser la Guardiana del Agua."

"Como usted ordene mi reina". Raythor inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente y salió. Aceleró el paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo. Se alegraba por las respuestas que Nerissa le había proporcionado. En primera instancia cuando ella había dictado su plan, había sido muy vaga respecto a los detalles. Había dicho que debían capturar a la Guardiana del Agua y traerla a la cueva. ¿Cómo se suponía lograrían una confrontación directa con las cinco Guardianas sin arriesgarse? Estaba claro que los Caballeros no podrían vencerlas a todas... sólo a una. ¿Pero, cómo podrían separarlas¿Y qué tan bueno sería capturar a una Guardiana y dejar a las otras cuatro descargar su furia? Efectivamente, las Guardianas eran más débiles separadas, pero ¿estarían lo bastante débiles¿Y qué detendría a las otras cuatro para rescatar a su amiga? Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su escondite fuera descubierto... ¿y entonces qué? Para Raythor lucía como una situación igual a las anteriores... una batalla directa con las Guardianas del Velo. Raythor suspiró y movió su cabeza resignado... simplemente tendría que confiar que había más en el plan de Nerissa de lo que le dijo.

Después de varios minutos, se unió a sus compañeros Caballeros en la salida de la cueva. Su mente había estado trabajando mucho, intentando figurar una manera de separar a la Guardiana del Agua de sus amigas. Y pensó en una solución. Se dirigió a sus compañeros.

"Bien," dijo, "esto es lo que haremos..."

**

* * *

**

El palacio de Meridian se encontraba con las actividades diarias para el funcionamiento de un reino. Guardias patrullando los vestíbulos, personas esperando pacientemente por una audición con la reina, las cocineras preparando exquisitos platos para las comidas diarias, y la reina sentada en el trono escuchando los discursos de sus consejeros. Elyon amaba a Meridian y a su gente, pero a veces anhelaba la vida que llevaba en Heatherfield. Extrañaba a Cornelia y a todas sus amigas, extrañaba su casa, incluso a la escuela. Extrañaba tener normales problemas de adolescentes como la tarea, novios y granos... bien, de acuerdo, quizás no extrañaba eso último. Incluso, una montaña de tarea sería confortable de algún modo; después de todo sería algo... normal. Ahora cuando intentaba escuchar los planes del Arquitecto Principal por extender el ala oeste del Palacio para incluir un museo, ella se preguntó si en verdad pensaría en Meridian como un hogar... menos normal. No es que no agradecía a las Guardianas por ayudarla a recobrar el reino que nunca supo que había perdido; sólo deseaba que la visitaran más a menudo. A veces se sentía aislada; definitivamente siendo reina también se tienen algunas desventajas... pero también tenía cosas buenas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las puertas del cuarto del trono abriéndose abruptamente. Un granjero, exhausto, sucio y sangrante, se derrumbó en el suelo. Elyon saltó de su trono y corrió hacia el pobre sujeto.

"¡Guardias, consigan a un doctor, rápido!" Ordenó. Se arrodilló en el suelo al lado del hombre y verificó su pulso. Cuando lo hizo, la mano del granjero se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de la joven reina. Elyon intentó decir algo, pero el hombre no la soltó.

"¡Ayúdenos, Su Majestad!" suplicó. "¡Por favor…!"

El corazón de Elyon se ablandó cuando miró fijamente en los ojos asustados del granjero. "Intenta estar tranquilo," le instruyó. "Dime lo que sucede."

"Los Caballeros de la Venganza, Mi Reina. ¡Ellos están quemando nuestras casas y nuestros campos¡No teníamos ninguna advertencia... nuestras familias...!"

"Descansa ahora," dijo Elyon cuando el doctor llegó. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de los Caballeros de la Venganza. Guardias…"

De repente otro hombre atravesó las puertas y se derrumbó de igual forma que el primero. Su historia era similar a la del granjero. Durante los siguientes minutos, una docena de personas llegaron exhaustos al cuarto del trono de Elyon, cada uno con una historia similar de destrucción. Los ojos de Elyon estaban furiosos; Ni siquiera ella, el ser más poderoso en Meridian, podría estar en todas partes a la vez. Buscó al Capitán de los Guardias.

"Capitán, necesito que organice sus ejércitos y vayan a las primeras seis áreas del problema. También, movilice algunos de sus hombres y hágales patrullar el área general; necesitamos saber si los Caballeros han atacado en otra parte. Yo puedo manejar el resto."

"Enseguida mi reina". Dijo el Capitán dirigiéndose a sus deberes.

_Ahora,_ pensó Elyon para sí, _necesito encontrar a las Guardianas... vamos a necesitar su ayuda._

**

* * *

**

"¡Pero hay una venta de zapatos en este momento!" se quejó Cornelia, cuando las Guardianas caminaron a casa de la escuela. "¿Tienen una idea de lo que esto significa?"

"¿Qué Heatherfield está a punto de tener una escasez de zapatos?" respondió rápidamente Irma.

Cornelia la ignoró. "¡Significa que tengo que llegar ahora mismo al centro comercial!"

"¡Bien cálmate, llamaré a mi papá y veré si puede darte una escolta policíaca!" El papá de Irma era el Sargento Tom Lair, Heatherfield P.D. Era un poco estricto, pero Irma normalmente podía manejarlo a su manera.

"Ok tiempo fuera para ambas," dijo Will caminando entre Cornelia e Irma antes de que esto terminara con agresiones físicas. "Corny, tengo una montaña de tarea para hacer esta noche y realmente pienso que podemos tener una práctica antes. Nos hemos oxidado un poco últimamente y preferiría estar preparadas si es que algo pasa en Meridian."

"Nada va a pasar en Meridian, Will," reclamó Cornelia. "¡Elyon puede manejar lo que sea! Vamos, ella es más fuerte que nosotras."

"Aún así, necesitamos estar listas; ¡y yo soy la líder así que ya dije! Practicamos ahora, luego podrás ir a probarte zapatos toda la noche."

Cornelia miró a Will, pero no había ningún cambio en la mente de la pelirroja. Acudió a poner mala cara, mientras humo invisible salía por su cabeza. Hay Lin puso su delgado brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cornelia.

"Alégrate Cornelia; todavía puedes ir de compras toda la noche."

"Si valoras tu vida, caminarás lejos de mí ahora mismo!" Gruñó Cornelia mirando enojadamente a Hay Lin.

Hay Lin reveló un pequeño "Eek" y rápidamente se movió detrás de Irma. La Guardiana del Agua sólo se rió y dio unos golpecitos a la mano de Hay Lin.

Entonces, un pliegue se abrió justo delante del grupo. Taranee que había estado mirando a la estrafalaria de Cornelia caminó casi dentro del pliegue y tuvo que ser jalada por Will. Cuando las Guardianas se prepararon para una lucha, Will sacó el Corazón de Kandrakar, lista para transformar a todas. Respiró en alivio mientras Elyon caminaba a través de la abertura.

"¡Elyon!" Cornelia lloró alegremente. Brincó hacia su mejor amiga y le dio un asfixiante abrazo a la reina de Meridian.

Elyon se rió a pesar de la gravedad de la situación. "También me alegra verte Cornelia," contestó en cuanto pudo respirar de nuevo. "Escucha, me encantaría decir que vine para ir al centro comercial, pero Meridian necesita su ayuda."

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Will, con el tono de Guardiana Líder.

"Los Caballeros de la Venganza van a través del reino quemando y destruyendo todo por todas partes. Ya han atacado una docena de áreas y estoy segura que no se detendrán."

"Espera un segundo¿cómo se están moviendo tan rápido?" preguntó Taranee.

"Buena pregunta Taranee... no te tengo una respuesta". Contestó Elyon. "Todo lo que sé es que están causando gran estrago y heridas a mi gente. Por favor¿vendrán y nos ayudarán?"

"¡Con gusto, compañera!" dijo Irma.

"¡Por supuesto, Elyon; Las Guardianas están a tu servicio!" Contestó Will. "¡Hablando de eso... Guardianas Unidas!"

En un instante, las cinco chicas se transformaron en las jóvenes bonitas y poderosas. Simplemente ver a sus amigas en su forma de Guardianas hicieron a Elyon sentirse mejor. "Genial, vengan conmigo". dijo.

Elyon fue a través del pliegue del que había venido, seguida de cerca por las Guardianas. Llegaron al cuarto del trono de palacio. Elyon levantó su mano y un mapa de Meridian apareció en el aire entre ella y las Guardianas. Una docena de puntos brillaron en rojo; Elyon empezó a hablar. "Estas áreas rojas son los lugares que sabemos los Caballeros han atacado. Mis guardias están verificando estos seis," seis áreas rojas brillaron ahora en azul, "y yo pienso verificar estos seis," ahora seis luces verdes se agregaron al mapa. "Estas que quedan," continuó Elyon. "¿Podrían investigarlas?"

Taranee había estado mirando fijamente el mapa y ahora agregó. "Saben, pienso que podemos hacer más que eso. Noté un patrón y creo que puedo estimar donde esos horribles sujetos harán el próximo ataque."

Will miró fijamente a su amiga muy-demasiado-inteligente; en serio se impresionó con los poderes de la chica de oscura-piel de deducción y razonamiento. "¡Bien hecho T!" dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Pienso que es una buena idea de Taranee para enfrentar... lo que sea que planeen. Elyon, creo que deberías comprobar tus áreas designadas y encontrarnos después aquí. Nosotros derribaremos a los Caballeros, entonces nos dirigiremos hacia las áreas y ayudaremos en lo que podamos. ¿Suena bien?"

"Confío en tu juicio Will… es un plan". Elyon estaba de acuerdo.

"¡Bien señoritas," dijo Will, "vamos a patear algunos traseros!"

Will llevó a su equipo al área que Taranee apuntó. Cuando las Guardianas volaron fuera del pliegue, un Raythor oculto sonrió. "Perfecto, todo está funcionando perfectamente..."

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capitulo ¿que opinan? Bueno ahora respondere a sus reviews:**

**May: Que bueno que leas la version en ingles y me alegro que decidas leer mi version de la historia, y no te preocupes que tratare de actualizar pronto (aunque a decir verdad tambien me mata la curiosidad por que va a pasar)**

**L. Poison Dreams: Sip, tambien me gusta W.I.T.C.H y bastante en realidad, es cierto que soy cuidadosa con la traduccion, pero me has dejado curiosa... con el cuidado que uso para así...**

**Daniela: Gracias por tus palabras, como ya dije tratare de actualizar pronto, aunque recuerda que este fic solo lo traduzco, asi que a quien debes agradecer por lo de Hay Lin es a babywhale512. **

**Bien, estos son todos espero conforme avance la historia, vayan uniendose mas lectores. Hasta la proxima.**

**K.o.N**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aquí, lamento la demora es que la universidad confabula en mi contra para quitarme todo el tiempo de ocio que podria tener, pero ahora les traigo el capitulo 3, agradeciendo los pocos, aunque significativos reviews.**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Las Guardianas aparecieron en un desierto sofocante, podrías ver piedras y arena por todas partes. Irma echó una mirada alrededor de la inmensidad de las dunas.

"Wow, son como, novecientas sombras de café". Comentó.

"No es así tontita," la corrigió Hay Lin, "también hay mezcladas algunas amarillas."

Irma levantó una ceja a su siempre-alegre amiga, "Deja de corregir mi descripción de colores."

Cornelia ya estaba limpiando sudor de su frente. "¡No podemos tener una batalla aquí," se quejó, "terminaré toda pegajosa y asquerosa!"

"¡Sin mencionar que está suficientemente caliente como para fundir a todas aquí excepto a Taranee!" dijo Irma.

"Bien chicas, es tiempo de trabajar". Will estaba definitivamente en Modo-Líder. Las otras cuatro Guardianas se quedaron en silencio de inmediato y escucharon las instrucciones de su intrépida líder. "Sepárense y manténganse alerta; Taranee está muy segura que los Caballeros están en alguna parte y no queremos caminar hacia una emboscada."

"¡De acuerdo!" cuatro voces reconocieron las órdenes de Will.

Sin embargo, antes de que se pudieran separar¡una gran masa de arena apareció frente a ellas! No, no sólo una masa sin forma de arena, más bien como un caminar...

"¡Pozo de Arena!" Gritó Taranee apuntando a la masa-humanoide-de-arena.

"¡Espárzanse!" gritó Will, pero era demasiado tarde. Pozo de Arena separó sus brazos y comenzó a girar. Más y más rápido hasta formar un torbellino gigante. Atrapó a las Guardianas y las jaló al interior del tornado.

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Will, hay demasiada fuerza centrífuga!" tenía que gritar Taranee para ser oída sobre todo el ruido del "ventarrón". "¡No me puedo mover!"

Taranee tenía razón; las fuerzas-G del torbellino tenían a las Guardianas quietas, inmovilizándolas a todas eficazmente. Will sentía que su cabeza se separaría de sus hombros en cualquier segundo.

De repente, Pozo de Arena reformó una de sus manos. La metió a su interior y cogió a Irma. La arrojó lejos de las otras y entonces regresó su extremidad al tornado.

"¡AAAHHHH!" Gritó la Guardiana del Agua; Pero su lamento de sorpresa no fue oído por sus amigas, el ruido del torbellino era demasiado. Aterrizó aproximadamente a treinta pies de sus compañeras. Rodando con la caída, se reincorporó, preparándose para defenderse. Aún aturdida miró rápidamente alrededor... nadie más estaba aquí, excepto Pozo de Arena. Irma no iba a cuestionar su buena suerte mientras sus amigas estaban en peligro. Voló y se enfocó en la arena revuelta.

"¡Eh compañero, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!" gritó. "¡Hay lodo en tu ojo!"

Dirigió ambas palmas hacia la criatura. Podía sentir la magia a través de su cuerpo; en cualquier segundo alcanzaría sus manos y convertiría a esa arena ambulante en puro barro. Pero antes de que la magia del agua alcanzara sus manos, Irma fue fuertemente golpeada por algo pesado.

"Oof," gruñó cuando se golpeó en el duro suelo. Giró su cabeza para ver que había sido. Olfateador la miraba fijamente mientras gruñía en su cara.

"Whoa, compañero… en serio necesitas una menta; pero quizá podamos conformarnos con un baño". Irma disparó un chorro hacia su captor. Él voló unos veinte pies hacia atrás liberando a la Guardiana del Agua de las cadenas. Irma corrió y miró nuevamente a sus amigas...

* * *

¡Cornelia había tenido suficiente de esto! Su peinado estaba arruinado y no tenía idea cómo iba conseguir limpiar toda la arena de sus uñas. Intentó pensar en algo para detener esta locura. Desgraciadamente, nada se le vino a la mente.

"¡Will!" gritó, "En cualquier momento puedes sugerir un brillante plan...!"

"Ooooooooh, me gustaría bajar ahora por favor, Sr. Conductor; ¡Creo que me voy a enfermar!" se lamentó Taranee.

Will estaba luchando por no desmayarse; ¡tenía que hacer algo! Entonces ocurrió. "¡Hay Lin, vuela lejos a este cretino!"

"¡Estoy en eso jefa!" gritó Hay Lin. Quizás era su conexión con el aire o el hecho de que era la Reina oficial del Barco Costero en el Titan Park, el parque de diversiones local de Heatherfield. Cualquiera fuera la razón, Hay Lin no estaba muy afectada por la arena giratoria como sus amigas. Giró una y otra vez; en segundos había alejado la tormenta de arena. Levantó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza los dejó caer rápidamente apuntando a la criatura-tornado.

"¡Aire!" gritó, y soltó un huracán propio. Voló directo a la tormenta de arena con fuerza terrífica. Hay Lin dirigió su tornado para girar en dirección opuesta del de arena. La arena era incapaz de resistir la mayor fuerza contraria del torbellino de Hay Lin. Gradualmente, la tormenta de arena perdió su integridad y se convirtió en mil millones de granos indemnes. Ahora Hay Lin y sus amigas estaban en su propio torbellino. La Guardiana del Aire retardó el viento gradualmente, y suavemente depositó a las Guardianas en la tierra.

"¡Oh sí! Viva yo, viva yo, viva yo..." cantó Hay Lin, moviendo sus caderas en una clase de celebración de la victoria. Aterrizó al lado de sus amigas y ayudó a Taranee.

"Oh cielos," gimió la Guardiana del Fuego, "tragué suficiente arena como para hacer una playa en mi estómago". Rechazó la oferta de ayuda de Hay Lin y giró a un lado, sujetando su mareado estómago.

Hay Lin miró alrededor a sus otras amigas. Tenía que admitirlo, todas lucían bastante verdes. Entonces notó algo malo... Irma estaba perdida.

"Eh chicas, dónde esta... ¡AAHHHH!"

La pregunta de Hay Lin fue interrumpida por una explosión de baba muy pegajosa. Golpeó a la Guardiana del Aire mientras la arrastraba. Intentó liberarse, pero estaba fija en la tierra. Peor aún, Miranda amontonaba esa sustancia pegajosa; haciendo a Hay Lin prisionera indefinidamente.

"¡Ayuda!" gritó. "¡Es Miranda!"

"¡Hay Lin¡Resiste, ya voy!" Cornelia regresó inmediatamente a la realidad. El mundo todavía estaba girando y encontró imposible permanecer derecha por el momento. Intrépida, empezó a arrastrarse hacia su amiga asiática.

Taranee también había oído el lamento de Hay Lin por ayuda. Giró un poco y miró fijamente en la dirección del lamento. Descubrió a Miranda que alegremente aprisionaba a su amiga. No, en realidad había como cinco Mirandas, todas tejiendo alrededor de las Guardianas. Con un gemido, Taranee asió los lados de su cabeza. "Todavía mareada" murmuró. Extendió su puño derecho y apuntó a lo que ella esperó fuera Miranda. "¡Fuego!" gritó y soltó su poder. Falló por una milla. Taranee rechinó sus dientes y continuó intentando.

* * *

A Will le dolía todo y se preguntaba si su cabeza todavía estaba sobre sus hombros. Cerró sus ojos y rogó al mundo por un momento de descanso. Con esfuerzo, obligó a su estómago a mantener su contenido en su lugar... nadie quería ver lo que había comido en el almuerzo. De algún lugar, oyó un grito distante. Entonces pensó que oyó un "whoosh" como el sonido del fuego. Espera un segundo, gritos, "whoosh" fuego... ¡Sus amigas! Esos sonidos no podrían estar lejos, tenían que estar justo aquí. Will abrió sus ojos y despacio se sentó. Taranee estaba tirando bolas de fuego al azar a un aparente blanco o blancos; Cornelia estaba arrastrándose en la tierra como un gusano hacia...

"¡Hay Lin!" Will repentinamente se percató de la dificultad de su amiga. Sólo se levantó temblorosamente cuando fue golpeada en su espalda.

"Ugh..." gritó, era Pozo de Arena en forma de un puño contra su pecho. Rápidamente, empezó a enterrarla. Will tosió cuando tragó aún más arena. Intentó liberarse, pero la arena ya era muy fuerte. Escupió saliva al hablar y se ahogó cuando intentó respirar. _¡No,_ pensó en el pánico que la agobiaba_, estoy siendo enterrada viva!_

* * *

Irma miró como Pozo de Arena continuaba atacando a sus amigas. Extendió su mano de nuevo para convocar su magia.

"Hay lodo en tu ojo... ¡segunda parte!" gritó cuando se preparó para soltar un chorro de agua. Entonces vio a Hay Lin liberarlas de la tormenta de arena y dejarlas a salvo. Irma se detuvo y miró como su mejor amiga dominó a Pozo de Arena. _Un momento_, pensó. _¿"hay-lodo-en-tu-ojo" no es una línea gastada? Bueno estoy feliz de que Hay Lin derrotara al desierto ambulante._

"¡Así se hace chica!" gritó Irma moviendo su puño en el aire. Su celebración fue interrumpida por un súbito dolor en su espalda. Como si fuera cámara lenta, las rodillas de Irma se doblaron y su espalda se arqueó; se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos antes de arrodillarse.

"AAII" gruñó. Finalmente permitió a sus rodillas golpearse en el suelo. Cayó hacia adelante afirmándose en sus manos, apretando sus dientes por el dolor. Miró detrás de su hombro para ver lo que había pasado. No tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que Raythor le había golpeado desde atrás con la pesada base de su espada. No la cortó, pero por la mañana se vería un horrible moretón.

Raythor colocó la punta de su espada debajo del mentón de Irma. "Vendrás con nosotros Guardiana, te guste o no."

"Lo siento tipo rudo," Irma contestó, "Pero ya tengo a un sobre-posesivo-nerd acosándome". Con eso, Irma cambió su peso a su izquierda y dio de puntapiés hacia atrás con su pierna derecha. Raythor gruñó cuando el pie de Irma hizo contacto. La Guardiana giró rápidamente hacia atrás. Juntando sus dedos, formó "el arma," con la cual lanzó un pesado chorro de agua. Raythor fue expulsado lejos mientras que en todo su trayecto no dejaba de quejarse.

"¡Bon voyage mon cloaca!" Irma rió al usar dos lenguajes... sin mencionar su abuso de uno.

Un rápido movimiento a su izquierda envió a Irma a volar. Algo bueno también, porque Frost y Crimson habían aterrizado justo donde ella estaba.

"Demasiado lento Frosty" Irma se mofó de él. "Quizás debas decirle adiós al pollo frito ¿eh?"

De repente Irma sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Mirando hacia abajo vio una gran pelota-y-cadena resplandeciente envuelta alrededor de su torso fijando sus brazos a sus lados. _Sabueso_ pensó miserablemente esforzándose por liberarse. El Sabueso tiró la cadena haciendo que la Guardiana del Agua se golpeara en la tierra. Tiró de nuevo la cadena, levantándola en el aire antes de que se golpeara otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez. Su mueca de placer de repente fue remplazada por una expresión de susto cuando un gran géiser hizo erupción bajo él. Se elevó en el aire, perdiendo su pelota-y-cadena.

Sin la fuerza del Sabueso, Irma logró liberarse de la cadena. Dejó caer el arma. Miró a su atacante mientras el géiser lo hacía botar alegremente de arriba a abajo aproximadamente a cinco pies sobre ella. _Agua subterránea,_ pensó Irma_, simplemente tienes que amarla._ Una vez más se dirigió hacia sus amigas.

"¡Ugh!" gruñó, mientras que con su mano sentía el dolor de sus costillas. _A veces,_ pensó, _simplemente odio mi trabajo._ Pero inmediatamente alejó todas las quejas de su mente cuando vio la dificultad de Will. ¡Pozo de Arena estaba enterrando a su líder viva! _Oh no lo harás, _le dijo y levantó sus brazos. Iba a volar cuando de repente fue enterrada por centenares de murci-cosas voladoras.

"¡Qué demonios!" gritó. Sabueso... _tiene que serlo._ Aunque él estaba sobre una columna de agua, pudo abrir su chaqueta y soltar a sus mascotas. Irma se había olvidado de ese pequeño truco, y ahora podía costarle a Will su vida. Los murciélagos ahogaban a la Guardiana del Agua, su peso la estaban llevando gradualmente a la tierra. Se esforzó por liberarse, pero no era posible.

"Vamos muchachos; ¡Me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero esto es demasiado!" Se golpeó en el suelo y se retrajo hacia su estómago por el puro peso de las mascotas del Sabueso. Irma sabía que si no hacía nada rápido se sofocaría o algo peor... sin mencionar que esto no ayudaba a alivianar el dolor en sus costillas. Extendió la mano, con su mente buscó el agua subterránea que usó antes. Encontró más cerca de su posición actual. Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró en traer al agua a la superficie. La tierra empezó a retumbar mientras el agua se liberaba. Con un gran esfuerzo, el agua salió directamente al aire. Irma se concentró ahora en el nuevo géiser. Fatigada y quejándose por el esfuerzo, intentó desesperadamente forzar el agua de un lado hacia abajo. Sin embargo estaba cansándose, y el esfuerzo por doblar el agua amenazó con agotar a la joven Guardiana. _¡No puedo rendirme... Will está en peligro!_ Con fuerzas renovadas, Irma finalmente obligó al agua estrellarse sobre ella... y sobre esas murci-cosas también. Le tomó unos segundos a la fuerza del agua ahuyentar a todas las criaturas, pero Irma era finalmente libre. Salió de la "zona-muerte" del agua con sus brazos y se derrumbó en la tierra. Había sido más duro de lo que pensó traer agua a la superficie, y había juzgado mal la cantidad de esfuerzo que estaría involucrado. ¡Por consiguiente, se sentía como si hubiera corrido sin detenerse por seis semanas! Respiraba con dificultad cuando miró a Will. Pozo de Arena aún continuaba con su labor. Irma gritó, en parte debido a la condición de su líder, y también debido al dolor de la puñalada en sus costillas. Temblorosamente, levantó su mano derecha hacia la criatura de arena.

"A-agua" dijo. Un poderoso disparo de agua apareció de la mano extendida de Irma y fluyó sobre la tumba arenosa de Will, lavando eficazmente la arena. El esfuerzo por mantener el chorro amenazaba con agobiar a Irma; gimió, pero lo mantuvo. ¡Tenía que liberar a Will! Después de lo que parecieron días, Irma finalmente vio un destello rojo en la arena. El cual fue seguido por rosa, entonces turquesa, púrpura mientras la forma de Will Vandom surgía de la arena. Irma sonrió temblorosamente cuando vio a Will toser y rodar sobre su estómago. _Perfecto, ella va a estar bien._

Un leve retumbar en la tierra causó que la mirada de Irma se dirigiera a su izquierda. ¡Frost y Crimson se acercaban! Demasiada agotada para moverse, Irma cerró sus ojos e intentó prepararse para un golpe seguro. Se sorprendió cuando el "corcel" se detuvo justo a su lado. Nerviosamente, abrió un ojo. Frost sonreía mientras Crimson empujó su nariz-cuerno hacia Irma. Con un gran empujón de su cabeza, tiró a la Guardiana del Agua alto en el cielo.

"¡AAHHHHHH!" gritó Irma. La adrenalina le permitió salvarse con sus alas antes de que pudiera estrellarse con la tierra. _Tengo que salir de aquí, _pensó y empezó a moverse hacia la protección de las otras Guardianas. De repente fue golpeada de regresó al suelo. Se golpeó en la cara-primero. Su cabeza comenzó a nadar por la fuerza del impacto. La respiración de Irma era agitada, y todos sus miembros fueron temporalmente entorpecidos. Se sentía alzar de nuevo en el aire y luego en la tierra. Irma podría sentir la oscuridad muy pronto... necesitaba ayuda. No podía gritar... su poca respiración no se recuperaba. _Espera un minuto... ¡Taranee!_ Enfocando su mirada en Taranee, la mente de Irma gritó por ayuda. Sentía que la habían alzado de nuevo, y otra vez al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero sus codos se negaron a recibir ordenes. Agotada, alzó su cabeza y observó a Taranee. _Ayú-den-me... _pidió silenciosamente. Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la oscuridad descendía. Exhausta y muy dañada, Irma finalmente colapsó.

* * *

"¡Hay Lin¡Resiste, ya voy!" Cornelia se arrastraba para estar al lado de Hay Lin. Miranda ya había envuelto a su amiga en un tejido-como capullo. _Totalmente asqueroso,_ pensó Cornelia. ¡Pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que esa... cosa hiciera un enorme huevo con Hay Lin! Todavía estaba mareada por el ataque de Pozo de Arena amenazando con mostrar lo que había almorzado. No obstante, Cornelia alcanzó a Hay Lin y volcó su atención en Miranda. Podía ver las bolas de fuego de Taranee volar al azar alrededor de la pseudo-araña. Cornelia pensó en la razón; Si su mundo se movía aún, Taranee debe estar sintiéndolo también. Por como lucían las cosas, Taranee no iba a golpear a Miranda muy pronto, y Cornelia dudó que ella pudiera hacerlo mejor bajo estas circunstancias. _Lo mejor es intentarlo._ Levantando sus manos, ordenó a un grupo de piedras golpear a Miranda. La niña-araña corrió por su vida. Desgraciadamente para ella, se encontró justo con una de las bolas perdidas de Taranee. Chamuscada y enfadada, Miranda huyó de las Guardianas. Pozo de Arena podía manejar la diversión de ahora en adelante.

Cornelia sonrió. "¡Buen tiro Taranee!" la llamó. "¡Ahora ven aquí y ve si puedes liberar a Hay Lin!"

Todavía ignorando la condición de Will, Taranee se dirigió donde Hay Lin y Cornelia. La Guardiana del Aire se retorcía incómodamente contra su prisión. "Deprisa chicas" gimió. "Mis alas se están quebrando y arrugando... y no son precisamente un accesorio permanente."

Taranee extendió su brazo derecho y convocó su elemento. En sólo unos minutos, había quemado toda la telaraña que encarcelaba a Hay Lin.

"Ahí tienes Hay Lin. ¿Ahora dónde está Will? Ella estaba justo detrás de m… Qué?" Taranee saltó cuando oyó que una voz gritaba por ayuda dentro de su cabeza. _"¡Taranee… ayuda!" _gritó. Parecía familiar, pero Taranee aún estaba un poco desorientada por el ataque de Pozo de Arena, y no podía identificar la voz. Miró alrededor, desconcertada.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Cornelia. Ella por supuesto no había oído la súplica desesperada.

"Alguien necesita ayuda" explicó Taranee todavía mirando a los lados. "Lo oí en mi mente, pero realmente no puedo figurar quien fue."

"¡Oh miren!" gritó Hay Lin apuntando. "_Ahí está _Will; parece como si Irma le hubiera dado un baño" sonrió.

_¡Irma¡Era ella!_ ¡Taranee de repente notó que no había visto a la Guardiana del Agua desde que Pozo de Arena las había atacado!

"¿Um, chicas, alguna de ustedes ha visto a Irma? Desde que Pozo de Arena atacó quiero decir…" Cornelia y Hay Lin no tenían que contestar; Taranee podía ver las respuestas en sus rostros desconcertados y angustiados.

Todavía mirando alrededor, Taranee de repente vio a la Guardiana del Agua aproximadamente a treinta metros. ¡Estaba rodeada por Raythor, Frost, Olfateador, Crimson y, _gulp,_ Gargoyle! Sabueso estaba sobre un géiser bastante impresionante, pero comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Taranee miró en horror como Crimson arrojó a Irma al aire. Taranee gritó mientras Gargoyle golpeaba con su más reciente puño a Irma desde atrás, enviándola a chocar contra la tierra. El golpe fue tan duro que podías sentir las repercusiones en el suelo. Irma intentó levantarse, pero incluso a esta distancia Taranee podía ver que estaba demasiado agotada... era imposible. Cerró sus ojos con su amiga acuosa, claramente el dolor y agotamiento eran evidentes en el rostro de Irma. _"A-a-ayúdenme…"_ Irma rogó mentalmente a Taranee una vez más antes de derrumbarse. El géiser bajo Sabueso murió exactamente en el mismo momento. Los Caballeros de la Venganza rodearon a Irma, y Raythor alzó a la Guardiana inconsciente en su hombro.

"¡NO!" gritó Taranee corriendo a toda la velocidad que pudo hacia su caída amiga. Miranda escupió algo de su sustancia a la Guardiana del Fuego y la incrustó en la tierra.

"¡Will!" gritó Taranee. Will, apoyada en sus manos y rodillas "disfrutando" de su última tos, giró su cabeza hacia Taranee. Vio a su amiga apuntar. La mirada de Will se dirigió hacia donde el dedo de su compañera señalaba. _No… no, no, no, no¡NO!_

Se elevó y arrojó un ataque de relámpagos a los Caballeros mientras intentaban irse. La explosión resultante envió a Sabueso, Frost y Crimson. Will voló tan rápido como pudo; de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se fueran con Irma… No estaba consciente de que las otras Guardianas no estaban muy lejos de ella; arrojando sus propios ataques hacia los Caballeros. _Más rápido, más rápido_ Will se pedía a sí misma.

* * *

Raythor llevaba a la Guardiana sobre su hombro. "¡Muévanse… tenemos que irnos!" gritó a los otros Caballeros.

Huyó hacia el punto determinado, sus compañeros Caballeros le pisaban los talones. Oyó un grito de advertencia de las Guardianas. _¡Demonios, hemos sido descubiertos!_

"¡Miranda, cubre nuestro escape!" ordenó Raythor a la criatura peluda a su lado. Miranda se detuvo, giró, y atacó a la Guardiana del Fuego. Riéndose con deleite, reasumió su retirada.

Casi llegaban, sólo un poco más. Una explosión desde atrás detuvo a los Caballeros. Sabueso cayó y rodó varios metros. Frost cayó junto a Crimson, golpeándose duramente. Raythor no se detuvo; tenía un deber más importante por el momento. La Guardiana sobre su hombro todavía estaba inconsciente, su peso-muerto reducía su velocidad. Jadeó cuando obligó a sus piernas a moverse más rápido. ¡Más explosiones detrás de él… las Guardianas estaban alcanzándolo!

En la distancia, Raythor finalmente lo vio... el punto indicado. Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco más. Entonces se detuvo, y sacó una joya verde de su cinturón. La sostuvo a la luz del sol. La joya empezó a brillar, y una luz verde brillante comenzó a emanar. En segundos, un pliegue apareció ante él. Giró y de repente comprendió que no podía permitir que ninguno de sus compañeros fueran capturados por las Guardianas; ¿Qué tal si ellos les decían a las mocosas dónde se estaba escondiendo Nerissa? Dejó caer a la inconsciente Guardiana. Se acercó a la batalla y de nuevo levantó la joya. Su luz golpeó a los enemigos de Raythor y las arrojó como muñecas de trapo._ Es bueno estar cerca del punto, _pensó, _si no esta pequeña belleza no trabajaría._

"¡Vamos… muévanse!" gritó Raythor, "Antes de que las Guardianas se recuperen!"

Los Caballeros se levantaron y corrieron hacia el pliegue que Raythor había abierto antes. Sabueso brincó a través, seguido se cerca por Olfateador, Frost y Crimson. Luego Miranda, Pozo de Arena. Finalmente, el gigantesco Gargoyle. Raythor puso la joya de nuevo en su cinturón, cuando las Guardianas empezaron a recuperarse.

"Hasta pronto Guardianas… fue un placer". Murmuró. Dando la espalda a sus enemigas, recogió a la Guardiana del Agua como a un saco de patatas. Sonriendo con desprecio sobre su hombro una última vez, brincó a través del pliegue y se fue.

Will fue la primera en aterrizar donde el pliegue simplemente se había ido. Miró fijamente en horror el espacio vacío alrededor de ella. _Irma salvó mi vida, _pensó para sí,_ ¿Cómo pude permitir a los Caballeros de la Venganza llevársela¿Cómo no lo previne?… _Cayó sobre sus rodillas y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Cuando los sollozos silenciosos exploraron su cuerpo, las otras Guardianas aterrizaron al lado de su líder.

Taranee puso una mano confortadora en el hombro de Will. "No fue tu culpa, Will. No podríamos saber…"

"¡Es mi trabajo saber!" Will retiró su hombro. "¡Es mi trabajo analizar sus ataques y ver un patrón! Es mi... trabajo…" no podía continuar, nuevamente enterró su cara en sus manos.

Las otras sólo permitieron su llanto durante unos minutos. Luego, Will levantó su cabeza. "Irma salvó mi vida allí atrás," las otras Guardianas tenían que apoyarse para oír los susurros horrorizados de Will. "Estaba completamente agobiada y aún así pensó en alguien más que en sí misma. Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, yo estaría…" Will dejó la frase incompleta.

Will continuó con el mismo terrible susurro. "Ella es mi compañera de equipo, es mi amiga… Como permití… cómo pude… cómo pude…"

"¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" De repente Will levantó sus ojos y puños a los cielos y reveló un grito de rabia que hizo un doloroso eco alrededor del desierto.

* * *

Raythor entró a la presencia de Nerissa y llevaba a la Guardiana del Agua como un bebé durmiente. Esperó ser reconocido respetuosamente. Nerissa abrió sus ojos.

"¿Bien?" preguntó ella.

"Mi Señora… la Guardiana del Agua, como ordenó."

Nerissa se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia Raythor. Acarició la mejilla de Irma con su mano seca, arrugada. Sus labios irrumpieron en una sonrisa alegre, malvada.

"¡Excelente Raythor… ya sabes qué hacer con ella!"

* * *

**Ajá, comienza lo bueno, trateré de ser mas puntual con los capitulos siguientes. Envienme reviews para saber su opinion, sobre la historia, traduccion, redaccion... lo que quieran decirme.**

**chica93 (daniela): gracias por tus comentarios y por el animo. No tienes nada que agradecer, la traduccion la hago con gusto, es un pasatiempo que tengo y la historia en realidad me gusta, actualizare sin importar que pase (pero si la historia original se detiene, y roguemos que no pase, no podre hacer nada mas). Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Irma es mi favorita, la revista no he tenido oportunidad de leerla y soy de Chile. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, si quieres saber mas solo pregunta :). Una vez mas gracias.**

**L.P.D: Tú lo has dicho, la historia cada vez se pone y se pondrá mucho mejor, sólo te pido paciencia, ya que si deseas saber que onda con Irma tendrás que esperar y seguir leyendo. Gracias por el review y los animos.**

**K.o.N**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Muy bien, me tarde más tiempo del pensado y pido disculpas por ello... espero que no hayan perdido interés en la historia, agradezco a quienes me envian reviews y también en quienes se toman la molestia de leer mi traducción.**

**W.I.T.C.H no me pertenece, la historia sólo la traduzco...**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 4: 

Los ojos turquesa de Irma temblaron al abrirse. Pestañeó unas veces para aclarar la nebulosidad de su visión y buscó en sus recuerdos. _Estábamos luchando contra los Caballeros de la Venganza y me separé de todas._ Su cabeza latió dolorosamente mientras Irma trataba de profundizar la información. _Habían murci-cosas, géisers y los... _Abrió la boca en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. _¡Maldición me han secuestrado...!_ Mirando alrededor, Irma notó rocas... montones de ellas. Podía oír el goteo del agua y creyó estar en alguna clase de cueva. Luego tomó atención a la condición de su cuerpo. Lo primero que notó era que todavía estaba en su forma de Guardiana. De algún modo esto hizo a Irma sentirse un poco mejor. Sus costillas todavía dolían, pero por lo menos no estarían rotas. Su espalda se sentía golpeada y moreteada; una gran lesión, aunque no era mortal, definitivamente era más apacible. Miró sus manos y notó... ¿cadenas? _¿Están bromeando¡Cadenas!_ Sus brazos se extendían aproximadamente en un ángulo de setenta grados a cada lado de su torso. Sus dos muñecas estaban encadenas a formaciones naturales de estalagmitas con pesadas manillas. Estaba colgada más o menos a dos pies sobre la tierra entre las rocas, poniendo una ridícula cantidad de presión en sus brazos y hombros. Irma no podía ver dónde se ataban las cadenas, pero ¿qué diferencia realmente representaba eso? Todo lo que sabía era que, cuando se estirara para tener una mejor posición ¿qué sería lo que se lastimaría primero¿brazos, espalda o costillas? Irma no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado colgando así, pero ya podía sentir los efectos de la incómoda posición en su parte superior. Dos cosas que no veía eran a sus amigas o a los Caballeros de la Venganza. _Bueno, quizás eso cuenta para algo... al menos las otras todavía están libres,_ pensó Irma. _¡No puedo esperar para que ellas vengan y me encuentren... haremos pagar a esos sujetos! _Irma cerró sus ojos y empezó a convocar el poder del agua. Entonces se detuvo. Abriéndolos comprendió de repente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como su poder ayudaría; el agua no podría abrir cadenas, después de todo. _Quizás puedo reunir un chorro bastante potente para romperlas._ Figuró Irma, valía la pena intentar, una vez más, cerró sus ojos. Empezó a convocar su elemento. Esperó por el curso de la magia a través de su cuerpo, esperó... y esperó... y esperó. ¡Nada sucedía! _¡Qué en los Nueve Infiernos está pasando!_ Exigió Irma silenciosamente y abrió sus ojos. Iba a decir algo cuando vio a Raythor, Frost y Miranda justo frente a ella.

"Bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada Guardiana del Agua," Raythor puso su mano sobre su corazón y le dio una falsa inclinación a Irma. "Nos alegra ver que pudieras visitarnos."

Irma lo miró con enojo. "Tu hospitalidad apesta Raythor."

"Oh eso me hiere," se burló Raythor. Frost gruñó apreciativamente ante el sarcasmo de Raythor. El anterior guardia del palacio continuó. "Si ahora no te gusta nuestra hospitalidad, sólo espera... esto se pondrá mejor."

A Irma no le gustaba como sonaba eso, pero no iba a permitirles saber lo asustada que estaba. La situación lucía muy poco prometedora, pero Irma Lair era Guardiana del Velo; ¡les mostraría a estos cabeza-duras con quien estaban tratando! Sólo había un problema... sus poderes no parecían estar trabajando por el momento. ¡No podía lanzar un chorrito ni mucho menos causar un diluvio apocalíptico para ahogar a sus enemigos! Irma de repente se sintió muy sola.

"¿Qué, ningún comentario inteligente Guardiana?" se rió Frost. "No eres tan atrevida sin tus amigas para esconderte detrás de ellas."

"¡Que tal si me sueltan, tipo rudo, y verás quién se esconde!" Irma sonó más valiente de lo que se sentía. Dio de puntapiés al bruto al momento de decir su comentario. Frost cogió la pierna en medio del aire. _Oh, no se suponía que esto iba a pasar_, pensó Irma. Frost sonrió en maldad, entonces torció violentamente su pierna. Irma gritó cuando sintió que los tendones se rompieron, las ligaduras se rasgaban y su rodilla salía de su lugar. Frost dejó caer su pierna y se rió.

"Hay más de donde vino eso... tengo el presentimiento que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos". Frost frotó sus manos juntas en anticipación.

Irma cerró sus ojos y se concentró en olvidarse del dolor. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaban llenos con fuego nacido del enojo y odio. "Tráelo Gatito," gruñó. "¡Veamos que es lo que tienes!"

"¿Por qué tú pequeña…" Frost avanzó hacia Irma…

"¡ALTO! " Una voz imponente gritó haciendo eco alrededor de la cámara. Frost detuvo sus pasos. Miró a Irma antes de caminar para estar de pie al lado de Raythor y Miranda. Una vieja mujer en una larga túnica castaña caminaba en el cuarto. Sostenía un báculo y una cierta aura de autoridad la rodeaba. "Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestra invitada Frost," dijo en calma.

"Bienvenida Guardiana del Agua," continuó la anciana. "Confío en que tu… invitación… no fue muy agradable. He querido conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora que finalmente estás aquí, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida". Extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Irma, ésta intentó apartarse, pero la mujer tenía una fuerza y agilidad sorprendentes. La bruja agarró el rostro de Irma y lo jaló para que mirara de frente. Sonrió melancólicamente. "Tienes coraje y espíritu, pequeña... ¿pero tienes cerebro?"

La bruja la soltó y caminó hacia la lejana pared. Alzando su báculo, gritó, "¡Quintaesencia!" La pared se abrió para revelar algún tipo de máquina. Tenía aproximadamente diez pies de alto y no poseía ningún botón o diales que Irma pudiera discernir… de hecho parecía una simple caja de metal con un polo pegado.

La mujer regresó con Irma. "Esto, pequeña Guardiana, es lo que te impide usar tus poderes. Es un regulador de especies, y asegura que no dejarás nuestra compañía muy pronto". Se alejó unos pasos. Entonces giró para enfrentar a su prisionera de nuevo.

"Llámalas," ordenó.

"¿Qué?" Irma no entendió.

"A tus amigas, llámalas". Repitió la bruja.

Irma todavía estaba desconcertada… ¿cómo podría llamar a sus amigas si no estaban aquí? _¿O estaban?_ "¡Que les has hecho malvada bruja!"

"Oh no niña, ellas no están aquí… aún. Eso es por qué necesito que las llames para mí."

"¿Qué piensas que soy... un celular ambulante?"

La mujer ignoró el sarcasmo de Irma. "La Guardiana del Fuego tiene poderes telepáticos. Si la llamas, ella oirá."

_Y si lo hago, vendrán,_ pensó Irma. ¿Cómo esta mujer sabía tanto de las Guardianas¿Qué quería? Entonces recordó... _¡Es la misma mujer de nuestras pesadillas! _"Estás tras el Corazón. Quieres que llame a mis amigas para que esta máquina anule sus poderes y puedas robar el Corazón de Kandrakar."

La mujer sonrió ligeramente, pero no dijo nada.

Irma miró a la bruja. "En sus sueños señora; ¡Nunca te ayudaré a lastimar a mis amigas! Además, estoy fuera de rango… algo que sospecho ya sabes¿así qué, cuál es el punto?"

"Puedo reforzar tus poderes telepáticos niña. Ahora… llámalas."

"¿Qué parte de NO, no entendiste?"

La mujer suspiró. "Entonces tendremos que darte algún incentivo. Raythor, te dejaré a cargo… no mates a la Guardiana, pero tampoco seas gentil."

"Como usted ordene mi Señora"

La mujer salió y Raythor asintió silenciosamente a Miranda. La cambia-forma, en su estado de niña, sonrió con malicia y caminó a la esquina del cuarto. Rodó algún tipo de carreta de metal de donde Irma colgaba. Era estrecha y aproximadamente de tres o cuatro pies de alto. Encima de esto estaba una bandeja color plata cubierta por una espesa tela blanca. Miranda desplegó la tela despacio para revelar varios instrumentos malos-para-la-vista plateados. Irma no sabía qué eran la mayoría de ellos, pero sabía que no le gustaban. Miranda tomó un largo y delgado cuchillo de la bandeja y empezó a afilarlo delante de Irma. La pseudo-niña miraba a la rehén sonriendo con anticipación. Irma se estremeció; esa sola mirada de maldad era tan antinatural en el rostro de una niña…

"Última oportunidad Guardiana," dijo Raythor, quitando la atención de Irma de los malvados "juguetes" de Miranda. "Llama a tus amigas, o ten el peor día de tu vida."

_Esto no puede estar pasando,_ pensó Irma con miedo. _¡No es suficiente ser su prisionera, sino que ahora los Caballeros van a torturarme!_ Miró aprehensivamente a Miranda y su bandeja de golosinas. Irma sabía que si no cooperaba todos esos instrumentos se usarían en ella. Podía identificar el cuchillo que Miranda estaba afilando, un escalpelo, y qué eran esos... ¡alicates! Miranda de repente dejó de afilar el cuchillo. Tomó un pedazo de papel de la bandeja, y lo sostuvo sobre el cuchillo extendido. Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer el pedazo de papel hacia la hoja. ¡El papel se cortó justo por la mitad! Los ojos de Irma se ensancharon. Entonces Miranda recogió una silla, la puso al lado de Irma, y se paró sobre ésta. Ahora estaba a nivel-ocular con la Guardiana cautiva, Miranda puso el extremo-afilado del arma contra el cuello de Irma, ésta inhaló y se apartó hasta donde pudo. Miranda se rió suavemente.

"¿Tu respuesta Guardiana?" Preguntó Raythor. Frost hizo sonar sus nudillos y sonrió. Miranda empezó a pasar su cuchillo de una mano a otra. Esto era todo, Irma no podía mostrarse débil ni mucho menos ponerse a llorar, pero... ¡Estaba aterrada! O llevaba a sus amigas a una trampa, o se convertía en el proyecto de arte del mal. ¿Qué opción tenía? Empezó a temblar; aunque no sabía si era de miedo o por la incómoda posición de su cuerpo. De algún modo, tenía que conseguir una pequeña ayuda. Cerró sus ojos y buscó reservas de fuerza de cualquier parte. Sentía un ligero calor fluir a través de su cuerpo, y una cierta calma inundó su mente. Irma todavía estaba asustada, pero por lo menos sentía que podía esconder un mejor ese hecho.

Con renovado valor, Irma abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente hacia sus aprehensores. "¡Hagan lo peor, porque nunca les ayudaré a conseguir el Corazón o herir a mis amigas!"

Raythor sonrió y asintió una vez más a Miranda. Ella inmediatamente empezó a cortar la camisa de Irma. Cuando terminó, se bajó de la silla. Con su uniforme de Guardiana roto y con sólo su sostén, Irma observó a los Caballeros. Frost caminó hacia ella y la miró levantando una ceja.

Irma se estremeció involuntariamente mientras Frost tiró su gigantesco puño hacia atrás. _Oh no_, pensó, _¡esto va a doler!_

_

* * *

_

Las Guardianas llegaron al Palacio de Meridian, agitadas, y asustadas. Simplemente una de ellas había sido capturada por los Caballeros de la Venganza; y justo delante de sus narices. Ninguna había notado que Irma se había separado por el rapto vicioso. ¿Cómo pudieron¡Habían estado luchando por sus vidas! Cada una tuvo serios encuentros, y Will todavía tosía al casi ser enterrada viva. El plan había sido perfectamente concebido y perfectamente ejecutado; no hubo nada que las Guardianas pudieran hacer para prevenir la captura de Irma… nada. ¿Entonces por qué Will no se sentía mejor? Porque como líder era su responsabilidad estar un paso delante de sus enemigos. Como líder era su responsabilidad retornar con su equipo a salvo. Como líder… no había hecho nada de esas cosas. Sabía que nadie la culpaba, pero ese no era el punto. Ella se culpaba. Miró a sus amigas cuando entraron en el cuarto del trono de Elyon. Tres cabezas cabizbajas en miedo, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Los ojos de Taranee estaban cerrados; Will sabía que había estado intentando contactar a Irma telepáticamente desde que su amiga había sido capturada. Cornelia parecía enfadada cuando pasó de largo. Sus argumentos con Irma eran clásicos, y siempre estaban enfrentándose cara a cara; pero Will sabía que Cornelia se preocupaba por Irma a su propia manera. Luego estaba Hay Lin… querida Hay Lin. Irma era su mejor amiga y "compañera en el crimen". Hay Lin seguía a Irma a todas partes; Y aunque la asiática tenía una vibrante personalidad propia, Will sabía que la Guardiana más pequeña admiraba a su amiga. Ahora lucía perdida y desorientada. Los sollozos silenciosos llenaban el cuerpo de la Guardiana del Aire, aunque se esforzó por mantener el control de sus emociones. Sólo mirar el rostro herido de Hay Lin hicieron a los ojos de Will llenarse en lágrimas. Miró a otra parte y rápidamente se limpió con la parte de atrás de su mano. No había tiempo para eso ahora; ¡sus errores habían hecho que Irma fuera capturada… pero no se perdonaría si permitía a esos bastardos mantenerla cautiva!

"¡_Detendrás_ eso!" la voz de Taranee interrumpió los pensamientos de Will. Todas se detuvieron y miraban a Taranee; debe de haber leído los pensamientos de alguien. "Por enésima vez, Will, no fue tu culpa."

Will estaba un poco cansada de oír esas palabras. El enojo hirvió dentro de ella y miró a Taranee. "¡Entonces a quien _más_ debemos culpar, huh! Se supone que debí ver que era una maldita trampa; Se supone que debo anticiparme a esa clase de posibilidad; ¡Se supone que traigo a casa a todas¡Qué de todo eso hice realmente Taranee!"

"Will, no eres psíquica, no podías saber. Los Caballeros de la Venganza nunca han intentado algo como esto antes... ¿qué posible pista teníamos que empezarían ahora?" se opuso Taranee.

Cornelia dio su opinión. "Ninguna de nosotras notó que Irma había estado separada, Will. Además, Irma ha estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo como para saber que no debió de haber intentando vencerlos a todos por su cuenta. Debió de haber regresado al grupo a la primera oportunidad."

"¡Oh así que fue culpa de Irma!" gritó Will. Ahora el argumento había llamado la atención de Elyon. Caminó hacia sus amigas. Will todavía estaba enojada con Cornelia cuando Elyon llegó. "¡Ella no hizo nada malo excepto salvar_ mi _vida en lugar de la suya!"

"Tranquila Will," dijo Taranee apaciblemente, "Cornelia simplemente está intentando mostrarte que no fue..."

"¡La próxima persona que diga que no fue mi culpa va a perder dientes!" gritó Will alzando su puño peligrosamente.

Elyon inmediatamente caminó en medio del grupo. "¡Whoa, eh, tiempo fuera¿Qué sucede... y dónde está Irma?"

A esto, Hay Lin se sentó en el suelo, enterró su cara en sus manos, y empezó a llorar. Horrorizada, Elyon corrió a su lado. Puso un brazo confortante alrededor de los hombros de Hay Lin. La Guardiana del Aire giró para colocar su rostro en el hombro de Elyon. Lloró tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo se agitó. Elyon dio golpecitos a su espalda y le permitió desahogarse. Taranee movió su cabeza tristemente y regresó a su intento por contactar a Irma.

Cornelia y Will continuaban mirándose, y la Guardiana de la Tierra no estaba lista para permanecer en silencio todavía. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que todas tuvimos una oportunidad para reconocer lo que estaba pasando… incluso Irma; y ella no tomó ninguna acción para ayudarse."

"¿Cómo podría¡Estaba bajo el constante ataque de cinco o seis tipos!" recalcó Will.

"No sabemos eso, ninguna de nosotras vio algo excepto Taranee… y todo lo que vio fue el último ataque. Por lo que sabemos, Irma se liberó de Pozo de Arena y entonces decidió perseguir a los otros Caballeros sola."

Will estaba impresionada... ¡Cornelia estaba hablando _en serio_! "Dime que estás bromeando," Will dijo incrédulamente, "dime que realmente no piensas que Irma sería tan egoísta y estúpida…"

"Estúpida, no… cabeza-dura… definitivamente. Irma es una persona impetuosa, siempre lo ha sido. Esta no es la primera vez que su poca envidiable actitud la mete en problemas."

_**SMACK!**_

La cabeza de Cornelia giró por la fuerza de la bofetada. En shock, volteó para encarar a su atacante. "¿Hay Lin?" cuestionó.

"¡Cómo _te atreves_ Cornelia Hale!" gritó Hay Lin. "¡Cómo _te atreves_ al intentar poner en esto a Irma¡Cómo _te atreves_ al intentar acusarla de esa forma¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que ellos le harán¡Piensas que ella quería que esto pasara!"

"No Hay Lin, entendiste mal… no estaba intentando…"

Pero Hay Lin cortó la explicación de Cornelia; gritó y se lanzó contra la Guardiana de la Tierra. Agarró los hombros de Cornelia y empezó a agitarla tan fuerte como pudo.

"Hay Lin… ¡ALTO!" lloró Cornelia… pero su amiga no estaba escuchando. Cornelia sentía que no tenía opción; sus manos empezaron a brillar con magia verde.

Taranee sujetó a Hay Lin de la cintura y la alejó de Cornelia. Will, entretanto agarró a Cornelia y la tiró hacia atrás. Hay Lin luchó para alejarse de Taranee, mientras Cornelia combatía el tenaz agarre de Will.

Elyon caminó entre Cornelia y Hay Lin. "¡BASTA¡BASTA, LAS DOS!" ordenó. Ante la autoridad en la voz de la Reina de Meridian, ambas jóvenes dejaron de esforzarse. "Escúchense," continuó Elyon. "_Mírense_. ¿Cómo _algo _de esto nos ayudará a encontrar a Irma?"

Will miraba el suelo. "Tiene razón... ahora necesitamos estar unidas, más que nunca."

Soltó a Cornelia y las manos de su amiga rubia regresaron a su color normal. Taranee dejó a Hay Lin y miró su último derrumbamiento en pesar. Observó fijamente a su compañera un momento; entonces Hay Lin miró a su morena amiga, sonrió agradecidamente y asintió. Taranee extendió su mano y la levantó del suelo. Hay Lin limpió sus lágrimas con su mano y miró fijamente a sus amigas con determinación.

"Hay Lin, yo lo..."

"Ahora no Cornelia," Hay Lin sostuvo su mano. "Podemos arreglarlo más tarde; en este momento, Irma nos necesita… a todas nosotras."

* * *

Irma gruñó en dolor cuando el puño de Frost conectó con su estómago… de nuevo. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado golpeándome?_ Se preguntó Irma. _¡Parecen semanas!_ Inhaló fuertemente cuando la golpeó previamente dañando costillas. _Me alegra estar en forma de Guardiana._ Si había un rayo de luz en todo este dolor, era que Irma estaba en su forma Guardiana; porque con las alas oscilantes y su traje multicolor venían fuerza reforzada y resistencia. Como Guardiana, Irma podría recibir una verdadera paliza y estar bien. No obstante, Frost era seriamente un golpeador pesado y no sabía cuánto más podría resistir. De repente sintió todos los insultos que había lanzado a Frost durante los últimos meses. Se preguntó si hubiera sido más blando si ella no lo hubiera llamado Gatito. Sangre voló mientras Frost quebraba su nariz. Irma fijó sus dientes y luchó para no gritar... no le daría la satisfacción de saber cuánto la había herido. Sangre corrió bajo su cara y en su boca. 

"¿Qué dices ahora Guardiana?" Frost se rió en su cara.

Irma miró a Frost; entonces escupió sangre en su ojo. Controlando su voz lo mejor que pudo, contestó, "Golpeas como una niña Frosty."

Frost limpió su cara. Con un rugido de rabia agarró a Irma desde el cuello y empezó a apretarlo. Miró fijamente en sus ojos llenos-de-pánico cuando apretó más y más fuerte. Irma no podía respirar; su pecho empezó a estrecharse. Se esforzó por respirar, ciertamente este era el final. Había exagerado demasiado. Cornelia siempre decía que su boca sería algún día su condena de muerte; Irma no pensó que sería antes de que pudiera conseguir su licencia de conducir. De repente Frost soltó su cuello, e Irma tomó una gran respiración. Tosió violentamente, cuando se esforzó por respirar normalmente. Entonces Frost sujetó su martillo y la golpeó con fuerza. Incapaz respirar de nuevo, Irma nunca vio el próximo golpe. Frost se detuvo antes de impactar. Empezó a marearse y su visión se comenzó a nublar. Gimió y se sintió enferma. Su cabeza se inclinó un poco y empezó a sentirse muy cansada. Pero Frost la despertó rápido con un corte superior. Irma mordió su lengua; sabía a sangre. Durante un minuto, Frost detuvo la paliza. Irma le permitió a sus ojos cerrarse y se atrevió a esperar que la "lección" de hoy hubiera terminado. Cometió un error al abrir sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Frost regresar... con una gran barra de metal. La apoyó bajo la barbilla de la chica, forzando a levantar la cabeza. La sangre en la boca de Irma resbalada bajo su garganta sin detenerse a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Frost rió y quitó la barra. Entonces la estrelló duro en sus costillas, de nuevo… y de nuevo… y de nuevo. Irma oyó que los huesos crujían como ramitas secas. Abrió la boca, y de repente su respiración se volvió pesada. Frost enredó su gran mano en su cabello y bruscamente jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces golpeó en su esternón hasta que Irma también lo oyó crujir. De algún modo, sabía que estaba roto, junto con por lo menos unas de sus costillas. Frost se alejó de nuevo y Raythor avanzó.

"Bien Guardiana… revisemos tus opciones de nuevo. Opción A: Llamar a tus amigas para que te rescaten; U Opción B: Permanecer callada y soportar un castigo aún mayor que este". Raythor sonrió… a veces realmente_ amaba _ser malo.

Irma no respondió por un tiempo… _¿Qué debo hacer? Si intento avisar a Taranee, esa horrible anciana capturará a mis amigas y probablemente las torturará como a mí. Si no coopero con Raythor, esto va a continuar hasta que lo haga; y no sé cuánto más podré aguantar._ Los pensamientos de Irma corrieron a través de su cabeza palpitante, golpeada. No sabía si soportaría mucho más... pero sabía que nunca pondría a sus amigas en este tipo de situación. Resistiría todo lo que pudiera, entonces intentaría un poco más. Tenía una responsabilidad con el mundo como Guardiana del Velo; sin ellas, el planeta entraría en oscuridad. De ninguna manera permitiría que estos tarados capturaran al resto de las Guardianas. Con mucho valor, miró fijamente en los malvados ojos de Raythor. "Ya se los dije... _nunca_ les ayudare a destruir a mis amigas o a robar el Corazón de Kandrakar."

"Que así sea… Guardiana". gruñó Raythor. "Frost, continúa."

"Con placer Raythor". Frost dejó el cuarto por un momento y volvió con un simple palo de madera. La punta se envolvió en un sucio trapo. Frost llevó el palo detrás de Irma y ella oyó un extraño sonido. Entonces sintió un intenso calor detrás de sí. _¡Oh maldición… es algún tipo de ANTORCHA! _pensó Irma. _¡Fuego… agua… mala combinación…!_

Frost rió maniáticamente cuando bajó el ardiente palo a la carne expuesta de la espalda de Irma...

* * *

**Hakura-chan27: Creo que puedes olvidarte de la idea de que no me va a pasar nada malo. Así que espero no encuentres a la pobre autora, porque esto esta recien empezando... gracias a ti por leer. Cuidate.**

**L. Poison Dreams¡Claro que Irma es fuerte! muy pronto sabrás lo que Nerissa quiere, trataré de avanzar pronto, gracias por continuar leyendo.**

**Ishii Sen Ling: No importa cuanto te tardaras en leer la traduccion, lo importante es que lo hiciste, y te agradezco por ello. Me alegra verte por aquí, esperando poder contar con tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Es bueno saludarlos en este 2007, lamento la tardanza, no me justificaré ni nada, sólo les ofresco el cap. 5 que es un poco corto, pero es bueno. Gracias :)**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Elyon se sentó en su trono escuchando el recuento de sus amigas sobre su batalla contra los Caballeros de la Venganza. Su sorpresa era mayor mientras las Guardianas revocaban cada detalle que podían recordar. Elyon había sospechado que Irma fue capturada cuando Hay Lin se derrumbó violentamente hace minutos. Pero pensó que había sido accidental, o incluso una casualidad; nunca imaginó que intentarían algo así a propósito. Pero no sólo lo intentaron, sino que tuvieron éxito. Ahora Elyon y las Guardianas restantes tenían que encontrar rápidamente a su amiga; no había nada que dijera qué querían los Caballeros con Irma.

"Will," preguntó Elyon, "¿Dices que simplemente abrieron un pliegue?"

"Sí. Se llevaron a Irma y de algún modo lo abrieron."

"Genial... eso significa que podrían estar en _cualquier parte_ de Meridian". Elyon declaró lo obvio.

Taranee habló. "Dondequiera que ella esté, no está cerca del Palacio… no puedo contactarla telepáticamente."

"Bien quizás significa que está inconsciente… de cualquier modo no podría responderte ¿cierto?"

Taranee negó con su cabeza. "No funciona así El. Aun cuando Irma estuviera inconsciente, todavía podría sentir su mente, aun cuando no pudiera contestarme. Si estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, lo sabría."

"¿Qué tal si está muerta¿Podrías sentir algo?" Cornelia miró cuatro caras asustadas. "¿Qué¡Sólo digo lo que todas estamos pensando!"

Hay Lin respondió a la mirada de Cornelia con una propia fría y furiosa. "Irma es más fuerte que eso Corny. Ella está viva... lo sé."

Will intervino antes de que Cornelia y Hay Lin comenzaran a pelear de nuevo. "Ellos no capturarían a Irma con el simple propósito de matarla. ¿Cuál sería el punto? Algo me dice que tienen algo más en mente."

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Hay Lin con miedo.

"No lo sé… quizás intentarán ponerla en contra nuestra o algo así". Suspiró Will... "Miren, no tengo esas respuestas, pero necesitamos enfocarnos en _encontrar _a Irma, no lo que puede o no puede estar pasándole. No es por sonar fría o algo, pero esto simplemente nos está distrayendo... necesitamos _enfocarnos_ gente."

Hay Lin sabía que Will tenía razón... ella _siempre_ tenía razón y Hay Lin confiaba en su líder. Aún así, no podía ayudar a pensar si Irma las atacaba de repente. ¿Podría Hay Lin luchar contra su mejor amiga? Como hija única, Hay Lin consideraba a Irma más como a una hermana que una amiga. No podía lastimar a Irma. ¿Pero si tuviera que escoger entre Irma y Will¿Destruiría a su mejor amiga para salvar a su líder? Se estremeció ante tal escenario y esperó nunca tener que averiguarlo.

"¿Will podrías usar el Corazón para encontrar a Irma?" preguntó Taranee.

"He estado intentando, pero todo lo que consigo es humo…". Contestó Will.

"¿Ha pasado antes?" preguntó Cornelia.

"No," contestó Will. "Esto definitivamente es extraño y anormal. Quizás el Corazón de Kandrakar también tiene un rango…"

"Lo dudo," dijo Elyon. "Lo más probable es que la pequeña joya aún está débil por la última batalla Will. No, no pienso que el rango sea el problema aquí."

"¿Entonces qué?" preguntó Hay Lin.

Elyon suspiró. "No lo sé Hay Lin; pero nunca encontraremos a Irma sin el Corazón. No podemos simplemente empezar a volar alrededor del planeta entero esperando encontrarla. No sólo es improbable encontrarla pronto, sino que tardaríamos años en verificar cada rincón de Meridian."

"Y no tenemos idea por donde empezar". Agregó Cornelia. "Will¿el Corazón no puede rastrear a los Caballeros a través del pliegue que hicieron?"

"No lo sé". Will miró la joya; no era la primera vez que se preguntaba por qué, de todas las personas, la había escogido a ella para llevarlo. ¿No sabía que Will Vandom era sólo una pequeña niña asustada que odiaba las matemáticas y la presión? Sus amigas la miraban hacer todo bien; ¡y ella no tenía la más mínima pista de cómo hacer eso! No tenía idea de cómo iban a encontrar a Irma; ¡pero si sabía una cosa era que los Caballeros de la Venganza iban a **_pagar_** si hirieron a Irma de algún modo¡Se iban a arrepentir de haber nacido!

Will vio una mueca de desagrado en Taranee; _oops, debo de haber estado transmitiendo. Lamento eso T…_

Taranee asintió imperceptiblemente. Sabía cómo se sentía Will; Taranee quería que Irma regresara como cualquiera. Había estado intentando contactar a la Guardiana del Agua desde que fue capturada. En momentos, Taranee pensó sentir… _algo_, aunque no podía estar segura. Era como tratar de ver televisión con estática; apenas podrías ver tus programas detrás de toda la interferencia, y de vez en cuando, podrías oír unas palabras, aunque principalmente estática. _Hmmm…_ pensó, _me pregunto si eso significa…_

"¡El Oráculo!" los pensamientos de Taranee fueron interrumpidos por Hay Lin. "¡El Oráculo debe saber donde está¡Él podría ayudarnos a encontrarla!"

Elyon se emocionó. "¡Hay Lin, tienes razón¡Will, intenta ir a Kandrakar y ve si el Oráculo puede ayudar!"

Sin un segundo pensamiento, Will le imploró al Corazón llevarla a Kandrakar. Una luz rosa empezó a reunirse alrededor de la pelirroja y cerró sus ojos. Sabía que cuando los abriera de nuevo estaría de pie ante el Oráculo. Esperó hasta que la luz rosa se apagó, entonces abrió sus ojos. Elyon y las Guardianas la miraron fijamente desde el cuarto del trono.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Will, confundida. "¿Por qué estoy aquí todavía?

"No lo sé… brillaste, entonces… nada". Contestó Elyon.

Will miraba el Corazón. "¿Qué sucede contigo?" exigió. Nadie estaba muy sorprendida cuando la joya no contestó. Will liberó un gruñido frustrado y guardó el Corazón.

"Quizás tú y Elyon puedan hacer algo juntas". Sugirió Cornelia. "Combinen sus poderes con los del Corazón y vean que pasa."

Elyon y Will se miraban. Las dos se encogieron de hombros y Will convocó el Corazón una vez más. Elyon se enfocó en la joya resplandeciente y se concentró en Irma. El humo en la joya parecía aclararse por un momento y Will pensó que estaba funcionando. Entonces la nubosidad regresó y el Corazón lució como estaba antes. Elyon suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza a su pecho.

"Realmente creí que estaba funcionando por un momento Will". Dijo. "Pienso que debemos seguir intentando. Pero primero, chicas necesitan descansar; prácticamente están muertas sobre sus pies."

"¡No podemos descansar ahora... tenemos que encontrar a Irma!" gritó Hay Lin.

"¿Qué tan bueno es que colapses por agotamiento Hay Lin? Mandaré preparar cuartos para todas ustedes. Podemos empezar de nuevo por la mañana."

No había ningún argumento contra la Reina de Meridian, por lo que las Guardianas obedecieron. Ninguna de ellas quería rendirse ahora, pero no sabían qué hacer. Quizás un descanso las haría tener una mejor perspectiva. Hay Lin dudó en que podría dormir...

* * *

Irma cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes para impedir el gritar; pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el ocasional gemido escapaba. Frost había puesto la antorcha en su piel, quemando la espalda de la Guardiana del Agua. Quizás era su afinidad con el agua, pero el fuego no parecía estar causando tanto dolor como Irma pensó que lo haría. ¡No quiere decir que no causara dolor, porque definitivamente lo estaba! Pero no se sentía peor que una quemadura solar... por el momento. No obstante, una mala quemadura del sol no era un sentimiento agradable; Irma sentía más el dolor pasado. Sus costillas rotas, nariz y esternón latían terriblemente, y podía ver que su lastimada rodilla estaba terriblemente hinchada. Sus brazos y hombros habían empezado a temblar hace rato; Irma estaba segura que había pasado por lo menos un día desde que fue capturada, y los Caballeros de la Venganza no mostraban ninguna señal de fastidio con su último pasatiempo. El daño que Gargoyle había hecho a su espalda estaba empezando a ser más notorio por lo que Frost hacía. Inhaló profundamente cuando sintió nuevamente el toque de calor extremo en su carne. Entonces clamó cuando Frost la golpeó en los riñones. _Demonios... ahora sabe que me está lastimando._ Su ya quebrada respiración empeoró, cuando los pobres riñones se mezclaron con costillas rotas. Frost la golpeó de nuevo en el mismo lugar... y de nuevo... y de nuevo. Irma empezó a toser sangre, cada contracción causaba que sus costillas y esternón gritarán en dolor. Irma estaba cansada, y se sentía enferma... sabía que no podría aguantar más tiempo. Pero eso no parecía detener a Frost... él rió cuando la quemó de nuevo. Irma sentía la oscuridad descender, y agradecidamente dio la bienvenida al alivio de la inconsciencia. Pero no pudo ser cuando Raythor la hizo oler unas sales. Aún "despierta," Irma intentó mirar a sus aprehensores; pero de algún modo no pensó en mirar a todos en amenaza.

"Conoces tus opciones Guardiana". Raythor sonrió. "¿Por qué te haces todo esto? Simplemente llama a tus amigas y todo terminará."

"¡V-ve-te a-a-al INFIERNO!" gritó Irma temblorosamente, lágrimas de frustración y rabia recorrieron sus mejillas.

Raythor sonrió y se acercó a su prisionera. Alcanzó a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Irma. Ella intentó apartarse, pero sus lesiones habían reducido su velocidad. Raythor la agarró fácilmente por el pelo y tiró de su cabeza para enfrentarlo. Gruñó cuando sostuvo su cabello bruscamente.

"Te haría bien ser un poco más cortés, mi querida". Gruñó Raythor.

"Y a ti… te haría… bien… tomar… un… baño". Dijo Irma, sus quemaduras empezaron a empeorar.

Raythor rió y la golpeó fuerte en el rostro. Ella clamó cuando impactó cerca de su boca. Su labio empezó a sangrar, y todavía Raythor la sostenía. "Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, tú y yo". Dijo. "Sé buena y haz lo que te dijimos, y nosotros seremos amables y dejaremos de herirte."

Irma intentó mirarlo. "¿Qué… te hace pensar… que realmente… me hieren?" riñó. "Ustedes chicos pueden… hacerlo… mejor… que esto."

Raythor acercó su rostro al de Irma, y por un segundo ella pensó que quería besarla. Pero en cambio volteó y presionó sus labios cerca de su oreja. "Y mejor lo haremos," susurró.

Raythor soltó el cabello de Irma y retrocedió. "Frost, deja que Miranda tenga un turno."

Frost renuentemente dejó de quemar a su prisionera y caminó junto a Raythor. Miranda miraba la tortura en silencio y ahora avanzaba con su carreta. Irma se encogió involuntariamente cuando Miranda trajo el cuchillo con el cual había estado jugando peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la Guardiana. Entonces, con una mueca antinatural, Miranda rozó la mejilla de Irma, abriendo un pequeño corte. Irma veía su mejilla sangrar. Parecía un corte-por-papel, pero de algún modo Irma sabía que Miranda estaba lejos de terminar…


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola otra vez, me alegra poder subir un capitulo nuevamente, honestamente a pesar de encontrarme en vacaciones estoy ocupada con un monton de otras cosas y no he tenido mucho tiempo para traducir (ademas que deseo empezar otro proyecto de traducción jejeje) pero prometo ponerme las pilas con esto.**

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia y continuar con la lectura. :)**

**Ahora los dejo para que lean, y si creyeron que Irma ya no podía sufrir más los invito a averiguarlo...**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Oscuridad… todo estaba oscuro y silencioso; Registró su propia respiración ligeramente profunda. No tenía miedo de la oscuridad; por el contrario, la encontraba… confortable, como una suave manta. No se sentía enfadada, no se sentía feliz, no se sentía asustada o triste… se sentía… aliviada, como si estuviera en el último día de escuela; todas esas semanas de estudio terminaban finalmente y ahora, por fin, podría descansar. Entonces, de repente, un olor acre vino y la oscuridad la dejó. Se decepcionó por la interrupción de su maravillosa oscuridad. Ahora no se sentía a salvo… sentía terror y desesperación. Sentía fatiga e impotencia. Se sentía sola… oh tan sola. Entonces sentía… el dolor; una terrible agonía amenazaba por inundar sus sentidos. Oyó un crujido afilado y su mejilla se quemó. De algún lugar lejano, oía voces, crueles y frías. Escuchó una risa malévola. Un resplandor plateado y su visión se tornó carmesí. Otra luz de plata, otra salpicadura de rojo. De nuevo y de nuevo, plata, rojo, plata, rojo. Sentía un dolor agudo en su rostro, su pecho, su estómago. Su visión se volvió una sombra más oscura de rojo con cada resplandor plateado. Entonces un intenso calor desde atrás. Gritó cuando las llamas alcanzaron su cuerpo. Se retorció pero no podía escapar del calor asesino. Se mantuvo gritando y gritando… y gritando, hasta…

"¡Hay Lin despierta!"

Alguien estaba agitando sus hombros y gritaba su nombre. Hay Lin abrió sus ojos. Estaba tendida en una cama, las sábanas estaban por doquier. Se colocó en una posición fetal y abrazó la almohada a su pecho. Taranee, en sus ropas de noche y sin sus lentes, estaba moviéndola e implorándole que despertara. Hay Lin estaba sudando y se movía violentamente; no podía respirar y no podía afirmar que lo que sintió fue simplemente un sueño. Aún temblaba y apretaba con fuerza la almohada, como si la protegiera contra el dolor y terror.

Taranee extendió su mano y acercó a Hay Lin a su pecho. Sostuvo a la temblorosa Guardiana y murmuró palabras de consuelo en su oído. "Está bien, Hay Lin, fue sólo un sueño. Estás a salvo, estoy aquí… está bien."

"N-no… N-no…" murmuró Hay Lin. "Haz que se detenga… por favor…"

"Shhhh…" susurró Taranee. "Shhhh… está bien, está bien."

Taranee entonces notó que su amiga no sólo estaba agitada, sino que también se estremecía. La Guardiana del Fuego llamó a una aura de calor para rodearlas. Simplemente este era otro papel que Taranee jugaba en el grupo: Mamá Gallina. Quizás era debido a su regalo de telepatía, pero de algún modo Taranee podía sentir el dolor de las otras Guardianas. Esta empatía hacía de Taranee una natural opción para ser psiquiatra de sus amigas. Era un papel que no le importaba cumplir, y siempre se alegraba de ejecutar; Tenía ese instinto natural de madre. Ahora cuando sostuvo el sollozo y estremecimiento de la Guardiana del Aire, Taranee miró en la alcoba. La ropa de cama estaba esparcida, rasgada y echas trizas. La lámpara de noche estaba rota en el suelo, e incluso la funda de la almohada lucía rasgada.

Taranee permitió a Hay Lin llorar durante varios minutos; gradualmente, el temblor cesó y las lágrimas se secaban. Taranee estaba sorprendida de que nadie más hubiera oído a Hay Lin gritar. Eventualmente, todas habían tenido un día realmente agotador… quizás las otras ya estaban roncando.

Cuando Hay Lin había dejado de temblar por completo, Taranee la movió un poco hacia atrás para mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Esos ojos almendrados estaban rojos, hinchados… y llenos de terror. Los propios ojos de Taranee se llenaron con preocupación e intentó leer los pensamientos de Hay Lin… pero algo estaba bloqueándola. _Esto es extraño… ¿por qué no puedo leer los pensamientos de Hay Lin? _se preguntó Taranee. Figuró que tendría que conformarse con hacer las cosas de la manera anticuada… escuchando.

Taranee levantó ligeramente el rostro de Hay Lin con su mano y usó su dedo pulgar para secar la mejilla de la Guardiana del Aire. Hay Lin sonrió agradecidamente a su amiga y puso su propia mano sobre la de Taranee.

"¿Quieres hablar de esto?" preguntó Taranee.

Hay Lin bajó su mirada, y le explicó todo sobre su pesadilla. Taranee escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir en ningún momento hasta que Hay Lin volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la Guardiana del Fuego y empezó a temblar de nuevo. Taranee extendió su mano derecha y creó una pequeña bola de fuego que no quemaría, pero emitía calor. Colocó el orbe en el regazo de Hay Lin para mantenerla tibia y ofrecer una pequeña cantidad de consuelo.

Hay Lin sonrió al gesto. "Taranee, siempre sabes qué hacer; No merezco a una amiga como tú."

"¿De dónde vino eso? Eres una buena persona Hay Lin… nunca pienses lo contrario. No fue culpa _tuya_ que capturaran a Irma."

"¿Leyendo mis pensamientos de nuevo?"

"No es necesario. Eres la mejor amiga de Irma; eres a quien más le duele todo esto. Siempre eres la alegre; piensas que es tu trabajo mantener a todos alegres, positivos y felices. ¿Pero quién hace a la persona feliz, feliz cuándo la persona feliz no está feliz? Estoy completamente segura que en algún momento del pasado le prometiste a Irma que siempre estarías allí para ella¿cierto? Ahora lo capturaron y no lo previniste. Ahora estás aquí entre tu auto-impuesto deber de mantener siempre alegres a los demás, y tu alegada traición hacia tu mejor amiga, lo cual te enfurece, asusta, y desconcierta. Te preguntas cómo vas a mantener la alegría cuando Irma está en potencial peligro, aún sientes que tienes que estarlo; aún cuando las otras sólo se lamentan. ¿Cuan cerca estoy?"

Hay Lin estaba sorprendida… Taranee _tenía_ que estar leyendo sus pensamientos para figurar todo eso. Sólo esas palabras resumían cómo se sentía Hay Lin… con una pequeña excepción.

"Tienes razón Taranee, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas. Mi sueño, no se sentía exactamente como un sueño… se sentía más bien como… como… algo real."

"¿Quieres decir como una visión¿Cómo la que tuviste de Elyon y el trono?"

"¡Sí, exactamente! Sólo que esta vez, no era Elyon con quien soñaba; era… era…"

Los ojos de Hay Lin se inundaron de nuevo y se derrumbó hacia el hombro de Taranee. Ésta le dio golpecitos en su espalda, intentando confortar a su amiga.

"Oh Taranee… sentía tanto dolor y soledad. Si eso fue una visión, y ésa era Irma, entonces ella está en verdaderos problemas. ¡Es sólo que había tanto dolor…!"

"Shhh, shhhh… está bien; la encontraremos. No nos rendiremos; Irma es fuerte, estará bien."

Pero Taranee no podía ayudar si se preguntaba a quién estaba intentando convencer… si a Hay Lin o a ella.

* * *

Irma se estaba debilitando a causa de sus lesiones múltiples y la pérdida de sangre. Miranda parecía ser una experta con el cuchillo, sabía cómo cortar profundamente para infligir dolor sin poner realmente en peligro la vida. Irma tenía docenas de pequeños cortes en su rostro y cuerpo. Sangre goteaba al suelo de las variadas heridas, e Irma efectivamente sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier segundo… por lo menos era lo que _esperaba_. Pero cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse débil, Raythor la hacía oler sus repugnantes sales. ¿Quién sabía que todavía podrías oler _algo_ a través de una nariz rota? Bien, ahora Irma sabía que podía. Cada vez que despertaba, era sólo para experimentar más "ensangramiento". A las instrucciones de Miranda, Frost ocasionalmente "cauterizaba" algunos de los cortes con su "antorcha"; para impedirle sangrar a muerte.

Lo peor había empezado cuando Miranda comenzó a cortar su espalda. Irma clamó cuando sintió la hoja rebanar en sus quemaduras. Se retorció intentando alejarse del cuchillo y del dolor. Pero era inútil; las manillas la sostenían… no había escape. Por la mejor suposición de Irma, diría que habían pasado dos o tres días desde que fue capturada. Esperaba que sus amigas la rescataran ahora mismo, pero nada sucedió. Comenzó a sentirse desesperada y sin esperanzas. Estaba consciente de que los Caballeros nunca le permitirían ir, y nunca dejarían de herirla. De algún modo sabía que _aún_ cuando llamara a sus amigas, no la soltarían. La única cosa que cambiaría sería que Irma podría escuchar los lamentos llenos-de-dolor de sus compañeras en lugar de sólo los propios. Estaba teniendo problemas en pensar en algo más que no fuera el dolor; estaba casi lista para rendirse.

Miranda cortó nuevamente en el estómago de Irma; esta vez mucho más profundo que el resto. Irma abrió la boca y gimió; dejó a su cabeza caer se preparó para darle la bienvenida al alivio de la inconsciencia. Pero nunca llegó, cuando Frost dio un martillazo que quebró su clavícula. Irma gritó y ya no se preocupaba si ellos sabían que la habían herido; principalmente porque ya lo sabían. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante con el golpe, y tosió violentamente. Frost la golpeó en la boca, y esta vez volaron dientes. Gimió en dolor y dejó caer su cabeza a su pecho, ya demasiado débil para sostenerla.

Raythor avanzó y sujetó la barbilla de Irma con su mano. Forzó su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le agradó ver que esos ojos habían perdido mucho de su chispa y picardía; ahora sólo mantenían reflexiones de agonía. _Bueno,_ pensó, _está casi quebrantada_. "Está en tu poder detener todo esto, Guardiana," le dijo. "Sólo llama a tus amigas y todo este dolor puede acabar."

Irma miró fijamente en los ojos de Raythor; sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero su oferta comenzaba a tentarla. Quizás, sólo quizás, sus amigas podrían superar cualquier trampa que los Caballeros de la Venganza tenían preparada. Y si podían hacerlo, entonces podrían rescatarla de este infierno. Pensó sobre esto… pero sólo por unos segundos. No podía llevar a sus amigas deliberadamente a una trampa que podría matarlas; ¡La hija del Sargento Lair no es ninguna traidora! El mundo necesitaba a las Guardianas del Velo e Irma confiaba en que sus amigas conseguirían seguir realizando su trabajo aún cuando tuvieran a un miembro menos. Si el mundo requería la sangre de la Guardiana del Agua, entonces Irma estaba preparada para darla. Si el mundo requería el dolor de la Guardiana del Agua, Irma estaba preparada para soportarlo. Y si el mundo le exigiera a la Guardiana del Agua hacer el último sacrificio, entonces Irma estaba preparada para realizarlo. Su dedicación a su deber como una Guardiana y como una amiga lejos era lo más importante; y con esto Irma encontró nueva fuerza para esperar sólo un poco más.

"¿Bien Guardiana?" exigió Raythor.

Demasiado débil para hablar, Irma dejó que sus manos hablaran por ella. Arregló sus labios en lo que esperaba fuera un gruñido desafiante y extendió ambos dedos mediales.

Raythor sonrió. "Muy bien… entonces esto continúa."

Miranda avanzó con un par de alicates y los arregló hacia uno de los dedos de Irma. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pánico antes de que la "niña" apretara y torciera los alicates, rompiendo su dedo cautivo. Irma gritó en dolor; dos dedos después y ya era incapaz de detener las lágrimas. _¡Yo y mis delirios de grandeza…!_

_

* * *

_

La mañana llegó a Meridian luminosa y clara. Las Guardianas se reunieron en el cuarto del trono de Elyon, preparadas para proponer un plan de rescate. Ahora todo lo que necesitaban era un lugar del cual rescatarla…

"¿Entonces todas aquí?" preguntó Will. Lucía cansada, pero determinada. "De acuerdo, bien. Elyon y yo hemos estado toda la noche intentando combinar nuestros poderes en algo útil; desgraciadamente, nada pasó. Aún el Corazón sólo muestra aquel material humeante, y no estamos ni cerca de encontrar a Irma."

Las caras de las otras Guardianas desfallecieron; esperaban que la combinación de poderes ayudara.

Will continuó. "No dejaremos Meridian hasta que encontremos a Irma. Con esto en mente, creé Dobles Astrales de todas y las envié de regreso a la Tierra. Ellas pueden reemplazarnos mientras hacemos cosas más importantes."

Cornelia asintió en aprobación; Will estaba pensando exactamente como un buen líder debería… siempre concentrada en la tarea. No había permitido a sus emociones controlar su lógica y había tomado medidas para asegurar que no extrañaran a las Guardianas en la Tierra.

"Quizás estamos haciendo todo mal," habló Taranee. "Quizás no debamos intentar reforzar el Corazón de Kandrakar; tal vez debamos probar reforzar algo más."

"Continúa…" animó Will.

Taranee miró a Hay Lin quien asintió. La Guardiana del Fuego respiró profundamente, "Hay Lin tuvo un sueño anoche; pero las dos pensamos que fue más bien como una visión. ¿Recuerdan cuándo tuvo ese sueño sobre Elyon y el trono? Yan Lin nos dijo que a menudo la Guardiana del Aire podía sentir cosas así. Bien, pienso que esta vez Hay Lin era Irma y estaba sintiendo algo de lo que Irma puede estar experimentando ahora."

Hay Lin siguió para describir su pesadilla, el dolor y desesperación que sintió. Taranee terminó describiendo la condición de su amiga cuando finalmente despertó. "Hay Lin estaba sudando y temblando. Sus sábanas estaban rotas y la lámpara quebrada. Tomó quince minutos para que dejara de llorar y agitarse."

Hay Lin miró el suelo, avergonzada. Luego levantó su mirada para observar las reacciones de las otras. Cornelia cruzada de brazos, sus ojos parecían como si estuviera fundiendo acero. Taranee se había movido para ofrecer a Hay Lin apoyo. Will estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se ensanchaban con horror. Y Elyon… Elyon se había sentado y había cubierto su boca con su mano. Las lágrimas se vertieron libremente bajo las mejillas de la joven reina.

"No puedo _imaginar_ cómo alguien siquiera es obligada a soportar ese tipo de dolor. ¡Me hace sentir enferma…!"

Cornelia se sentó al lado de Elyon y puso un brazo confortador alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amiga.

Will finalmente agitó su cabeza como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. "Entonces Taranee¿piensas que debemos intentar reforzar los sueños de Hay Lin e intentar conseguir la locación de Irma de esa forma?"

Taranee se encogió de hombros. "Podemos intentarlo ¿no es así?"

Will cerró sus ojos y se los apretó con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Parecía que el último sueño realmente había alterado a Hay Lin; ¡ahora estaban hablando sobre _reforzarlos_! Will no tenía ninguna duda de que Irma estaba en serios problemas¿pero estaba dispuesta a poner a otra de sus amigas en peligro para encontrarla¿Valía la pena? Will sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Hay Lin; después de todo, Irma era su mejor amiga y probablemente moriría por ella si pensaba era necesario. Cornelia discreparía con el plan al principio, pero con falta de otras estrategias... Will suspiró… no podía, no _tomaría_ esta decisión sola; necesitaba el consejo de su más cercana "consejera."

_¿Taranee, puedes oírme?_ Nada… Will miraba a Taranee e intentó contactarla de nuevo. Todavía nada. Ahora Will gritó silenciosamente a Taranee, ésta saltó ligeramente y miraba a Will, sorpresa en su rostro.

_¿Qué?_ Contestó.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso T? Tuve que llamarte tres veces antes de que pudieras oírme; incluso tuve que gritar._

_Lo siento Will; mi telepatía ha estado últimamente difusa… demasiada arena en mi cabeza supongo. ¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Hay Lin y tú estaban exagerando sobre el sueño y la condición en que la encontraste?_

_No, Will… ni un poco. Realmente hizo un número en su cuarto._

_Lo parece. ¿Qué le causaría rasgar las sábanas y atacar su lámpara de esa forma¿Estaba enfadada?_

Will casi pudo "oír" a Taranee pensar antes de responder._ No lo creo… no, definitivamente no. Mi suposición es que estaba bajo una cantidad insufrible de dolor._

_¿Dolor?_

_Sí; ya sabes ¿cómo si estuvieras lastimándote, entonces agarras la mano de alguien y lo aprietas? Bien, Hay Lin no tenía ninguna mano para apretar, por lo que en cambio hizo tiras las sábanas._

_¿Piensas que es posible que Irma realmente está experimentando ese nivel de dolor?_

_Will, he aprendido que si puedo tener alas y lanzar bolas de fuego… entonces todo es posible._

_Buen punto; ¿entonces qué piensas¿Vale la pena arriesgar a Hay Lin para reforzar sus sueños?_

_¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión o mi consejo?_

_¿Hay alguna diferencia?_

_Bien, mi **opinión** sería arriesgarse. Si esto fue una visión, entonces Irma está sufriendo una seria cantidad de dolor y probablemente no puede aguantar más tiempo. Mi **consejo** sería discutirlo con Hay Lin y asegurarse de que realmente entiende lo que le estamos pidiendo._

_Vamos Taranee, sabes que Hay Lin no se preocupará de las consecuencias… es de Irma de quien estamos hablando._

_Lo sé, pero finalmente debe depender de ella… ¿o no?_

Will suspiró de nuevo_. Lo supuse… está bien, gracias por el consejo._

_Cuando quieras, Will._

Will rompió la conexión mental y giró hacia Hay Lin. Will tomó las manos de la Guardiana del Aire en las suyas y la miró a los ojos. "¿Hay Lin, entiendes lo que podría pasar si esto sale mal?"

"No me importa… Irma es mi mejor amiga… realmente más como una hermana. ¡Haré lo que sea para traerla de vuelta!"

"Pero estás poniendo a tu mente en un tremendo riesgo al aceptar esto; ¿realmente piensas que Irma querría que hicieras eso?"

Los ojos de Hay Lin se endurecieron. "Bien, _ella_ no está aquí para votar ahora¡no es así!"

Will abrió su boca para replicar, pero Hay Lin sostuvo su mano. "Mira, ahora no tenemos ninguna idea mejor. Irma está en un terrible peligro y necesitamos enfocarnos en _ella_ y no en mí. El único problema es… que no tengo sueño."

Cornelia se puso de pie, "Eso realmente no es un gran problema; Puedo encargarme de eso cuando sea la hora."

Will suspiró; no había palabras que decirle a Hay Lin. "Bien, entonces te llevaremos a un cuarto y veremos que pasa."

Todas siguieron a Elyon hacia una alcoba de repuesto. Hay Lin se acostó en el medio de la cama y miró a Cornelia expectativa. Will se sentó en la cama.

"Ahora escucha, si las cosas se ponen demasiado raras, te despertaremos totalmente ¿de acuerdo?"

Hay Lin levantó el dedo pulgar a su líder. "¡Entendido jefa!" sonrió.

Will se puso de pie y le asintió a Cornelia. La Guardiana de la Tierra levantó una verde mano resplandeciente y conjuró un ramo de flores blancas y amarillas. Justo sobre Hay Lin, Cornelia agitó las flores. El polvo amarillo descendió hacia el rostro de su amiga.

"¡Aaachoo! Oooh¡lo siento!" dijo Hay Lin. Se rió un poco; algo de su vieja alegría estaba empezando a volver. Finalmente, habían encontrado una manera de ayudar Irma; Hay Lin no podía evitar sentirse un poco más contenta.

"Cuenta hacia atrás desde cien," ordenó Cornelia.

"Cien… noventa y nueve… noventa y ocho… noventa y sie…" Hay Lin pronto estaba dormida roncando suavemente.

Cornelia retrocedió e hizo a las flores desaparecer. Will levantó una ceja.

"Amapolas," explicó Cornelia. "Lo vi en el Mago de Oz."

Will sonrió y agitó su cabeza. "Tomaremos turnos para vigilar a Hay Lin. Si las cosas se ponen muy feas, hagan cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para despertarla. Yo iré primero, luego Taranee, después Cornelia. Lo haremos cada cuatro horas. ¿Bueno?"

"Ummm… disculpa ¿pero cuándo será mi turno?" preguntó Elyon.

"Tienes un reino que gobernar Ellie; permítenos manejar esto". contestó Cornelia.

"Hay Lin también es mi amiga chicas," protestó Elyon. "¡Quiero ayudar!"

Will giró hacia Elyon. "Estás ayudándonos a mantener la calma, a darnos un lugar seguro. Mira, si necesitamos otro perro guardián, vendremos por ti. Por ahora, es importante que las personas de Meridian crean que todo es absolutamente normal."

Elyon aún no parecía convencida, pero sin embargo cedió.

"Bien, Corny, Taranee, por qué ustedes dos no ven si pueden encontrar alguna pista de los Caballeros en el sitio de la batalla. Es poco probable, pero quizás dejaron algo atrás."

Cornelia asintió, "Seguro Will. Si hay algo que encontrar, lo encontraremos."

Taranee y Cornelia dejaron el cuarto y Will se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Hay Lin. Todo lo que podían hacer ahora era esperar… y creer.

* * *

Hay Lin miró fijamente el área; vio a Raythor y a Miranda que la observaban en satisfacción. Notó las rocas alrededor y oyó el goteo del agua; _¿estoy en alguna clase de cueva?_

Notó algún tipo de máquina contra la pared, pero lo que hacía, no tenía idea. No podía ver botones o palancas, o cualquier cosa que ayudara a deducir qué era. Cuando contempló la gran caja de metal, de repente sintió un dolor. Horrenda, insufrible agonía se llevó su respiración. Gimió... ¿o fue Irma quien lo hizo? Hay Lin todavía no estaba completamente segura de quién era quién, pero sabía que de algún modo estaba dentro de Irma… al menos en espíritu.

_Me pregunto dónde están los otros Caballeros._ Hay Lin había empezado a notar su ausencia cuando sintió su cabeza (la de Irma) moverse hacia atrás. Oyó que Irma gruñía y notó que su respiración se volvió pesada. Frost se acercó a ella (¿ellas?) y descargó su puño en el pecho de Irma. Hay Lin e Irma clamaron mientras el dolor era disparado a través del cuerpo de la Guardiana del Agua.

"Vamos Guardiana," se mofó Frost, "¿dónde está tu ingenio ahora? Sólo han pasado tres días ¿y ya no dices nada¡Me dijeron que eras dura!" Golpeó su pecho nuevamente, y la visión de Hay Lin se comenzó a nublar. Su cabeza dolía, y sangre rugió en sus orejas. Cada hueso en su cuerpo gritaba en dolor… Hay Lin sabía que estaría en problemas si se "quedaba" más tiempo. Pero no podía regresar y dejar a Irma sola; forzar a su amiga a soportar este castigo en soledad. Hay Lin intentó hablar con Irma, para confortar a su amiga de algún modo… para ofrecerle un poco de esperanza.

_Irma¿puedes oírme¡Es Hay Lin¡Estamos intentando encontrarte, sólo necesitamos saber donde estás! Vamos, ayúdame un poco… ¿dónde estás?_ Ella oyó que Irma gimió de nuevo mientras Frost permitía a la cabeza de la joven caer a su pecho. Irma tosió y el lado de Hay Lin protestaba vehementemente. Ahora Hay Lin podía ver la masiva cantidad de sangre agrupada en el suelo; se agitó y asustó. _¡Irma!_ Llamó desesperadamente. _¡Irma tienes que oírme! Nosotras podemos ayudarte, pero no podemos encontrarte. ¡Por favor, dime donde estás!_

Hay Lin vio el puño de Frost conectarse con el estómago de Irma y ambas jóvenes gruñeron. Tres veces más, Frost golpeó a la más querida amiga de Hay Lin, y tres veces más Irma y Hay Lin lo soportaron juntas. La cabeza de Hay Lin estaba palpitando y se sentía desfallecer. Se desconcertaba, y estaba teniendo problemas al recordar lo que estaba haciendo allí. Entonces oyó una voz en su mente.

_Hay Lin, tú… tú n-no p-p-puedes estar aquí… tienes... que i-i-irte… ¡AHORA!_

Hay Lin sabía que era Irma, aunque sonaba débil._ ¡Irma¡Puedes oírme¡Por favor dime donde estás!_

_No Hay-Hay; tienes... que... salir... de aquí. Ella quiere… m-matarte…_

_No te dejaré; ¡no hasta que me ayudes a encontrarte!_

_Es m-m-muy tarde... p-para mí... no puedo... no puedo… ¡UGHN!_

Irma gritó cuando Frost la golpeó en los riñones.

_¡Irma¡Irma¡Regresa, por favor¡Irma….!_

_V-vete Hay-Hay… n-n-necesito que estés... a-a s-salvo…_

_Y yo te necesito, Irma… eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. ¡No te dejaré!_

Simplemente entonces una vieja mujer en una capa castaña entró en el cuarto. Todavía incapaz de sostener su propia cabeza, Irma alzó su mirada lo bastante como para permitir a Hay Lin ver a la bruja

_Oh no… e-ella está aquí… Hay Lin… ¡VETE A-A-AHORA!_

_La conozco… ¡ésa es la mujer de nuestras pesadillas¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?_

_N-no hay tiempo… s-s-sal de aquí…_

Hay Lin podía decir que esta mujer asustaba mucho a Irma… ¿pero por qué? La bruja levantó su mano e Irma gruñó mientras su cabeza era forzada a levantarse de su pecho. Su respiración se volvió más y más laborada hasta que empezó a abrir la boca por aire. Hay Lin la abrió con ella y empezó a sentir una intensa-luz.

La mujer habló. "¿Quién es Guardiana¿Es tu líder?"

Irma permanecía callada. La mujer empezó a cerrar sus dedos despacio; cuando lo hizo, el pecho de Irma empezó a estrecharse. Sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastada. Cerró sus ojos y rechinó sus dientes contra el dolor. Todavía, no le contestaba a la mujer…

Sangre empezó a liberase de los oídos, ojos y nariz rota de Irma. Empezó a llorar un poco mientras la presión aumentaba. Hay Lin estaba cerca de desmayarse, pero luchó contra la sensación; ¡luchaba por su mejor amiga… no abandonaría a Irma ahora!

"¡Dime quién es!" ordenó la vieja mujer.

De nuevo, Hay Lin oyó la súplica mental de Irma._ "¡P-p-perdoname... Hay-Hay… te t-te amo!_

Una fuerza enorme empujó lejos a Hay Lin. Se sintió arrojada y luchó por detenerlo; pero la fuerza era demasiado fuerte. La última cosa que oyó antes de que su enlace mental fuera roto fue el inhumano grito de agonía de Irma.

* * *

**Conste, ese te amo de Irma no pasa del amor fraternal, de amiga, sólo para dejarlo claro.**

**Bien, el capitulo pasado lo subi tan rapido que no tuve tiempo de responder los reviews asi que ahora lo hare por los dos capitulos:**

**L. Poison Dreams: Yo no soy mala, yo sólo traduzco, no creas que disfruto ver a Irma así T.T. Gracias por tu comentario y comparto tu opinion sobre Frost. (creo que tus terminos fueron más suaves de lo que sientes por él jejeje). Las peleas del grupo puede que recien esten comenzando, lo que pasa es que el ambiente esta bastante tenso ultimamente...**

**Ishii Sen Ling: No me canso de agradecer tu apoyo, espero que tengas paciencia, porque te lo digo, esto se pone cada vez mejor.**

**chica93: Creo que estás confundida no son meses, han pasado solo unos cuantos días (aunque con la tortura eso ya es demasiado) no te preocupes por lo del capitulo anterior, me alegra ver que te gusta la historia. Y sobre las peleas y sangre... dudo mucho que se alivianen, al menos por ahora. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, son siempre bienvenidos.**

**K.o.N**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: 

"¡NO¡IRMA NO!" Hay Lin despertó, una vez más en una cama. Miró ferozmente alrededor descubriendo por fin a Will, levantándose de una silla al lado de la cama. Will lucía soñolienta y Hay Lin pensó que había despertado a su líder de una siesta. Se levantó de la cama y sujetó los hombros de Will. Iba a contarle a la pelirroja qué había pasado cuando el cuarto empezó a girar. Hay Lin gimió y se habría caído si Will no la hubiera cogido. Will calmó a la mareada Guardiana sentándola nuevamente en la cama. Se arrodilló frente a la joven asiática y le permitió descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Hay Lin se mantenía mareada, sujetando su cabeza en sus manos, tratando de detener el dolor. Cerró sus ojos porque el cuarto la hacía sentirse peor al girar. Respiró profundamente y clamó, su mano izquierda la dirigió para apoyar las adoloridas costillas.

"¡Hay Lin!" Lloró Will preocupada. Apretó la propia mano contra las costillas de su amiga, verificando si podía sentir una lesión. Hay Lin gritaba en dolor, y Will se detuvo.

"Lo siento Hay Lin; No quise herirte, simplemente estaba verificando por huesos rotos."

Hay Lin asintió débilmente. Por ahora tenía que "aprender" cómo respirar sin herirse más. Notó que Will regresaba a apoyar sus hombros e intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizante a su líder. "Estoy bien Will… sólo un poco cansada, es todo."

"Bien perdona si no creo Hay Lin; el cansada no tiene nada que ver con tus costillas. Precisamente ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

Hay Lin miró en los ojos castaños de Will, recogiendo fuerzas para hablar. "Tuve otra visión, supongo. Encontré a Irma… hablé con ella. Yo… había tanta sangre… y-y dolor, y…."

Los ojos de Hay Lin se ensancharon en miedo y empezó a temblar. Agitó su cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad. Asustada, Will llevó a Hay Lin hacia su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente. Entonces le permitió llorar por unos minutos… pero entonces tomó cargo. La separó para mirar fijamente a Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, puedo ver que estás disgustada y asustada, pero necesitamos saber todo lo que puedas decirnos si vamos a ayudar a Irma."

Hay Lin asintió; Will tenía razón… de nuevo. Luchando contra el horror del cual podía dar testimonio, continuó. "Pienso que yo era Irma… no, no puede ser así porque hablé con ella. Bien, supongo que quizás era parte de Irma por un momento porque sentía todo lo que ella sentía… o por lo menos algo de todo eso… estaba en tanto dolor, dudo que yo sintiera todo lo que ella pasó. ¡Vi a Raythor, Miranda y Frost… y a esa horrible mujer de nuestras pesadillas!"

Los ojos de Will se abrieron por completo. "¿Qué tiene _ella_ que ver con esto?"

"No lo sé; Irma no me dijo."

"Espera¿qué quieres decir con que Irma no te dijo? Ella no es telepática… ¿cómo podría _decirte_ algo?"

"No lo sé, pero hablé con ella y me contestó... difícilmente."

"Bien ¿qué dijo?"

"¡Me dijo que saliera¡Me dijo que no podía estar allí y que necesitaba que yo estuviera a salvo! No me dijo donde estaba ¡y entonces dijo que era demasiado tarde para ella!" La voz de Hay Lin comenzaba a ponerse más histérica, y Will sabía que necesitaba tranquilizar a su amiga.

"Tranquila Hay Lin… respira e intenta calmarte un poco". Hay Lin hizo lo que le dijeron e intentó centrar su mente.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Will.

"Sí… gracias."

Will sonrió, e instó a Hay Lin para continuar.

"Bien, entonces le dije a Irma que no iba a irme; luego esa mujer entró. Irma estaba tan asustada; me imploró que saliera inmediatamente. Me negué y esa mujer empezó a preguntar "Quién es…" Irma no contestó por lo que esa malvada bruja comenzó a herirla. Sentí que mi pecho empezó a estrecharse, y no podría respirar. ¡Oh Will, pienso que la mujer estaba aplastando a Irma! Entonces alguna fuerza me lanzó de regreso. Justo antes de que el enlace mental, o cualquier cosa que fuera, se rompiera, oí a Irma lanzar el grito más horrible… nunca he oído a alguien o algo gritar de esa manera!"

Los ojos de Will se ensancharon… y su preocupación por Hay Lin e Irma crecieron. "¿Entonces ellos están torturando a Irma?"

Hay Lin asintió. "¡Sí… y es tan terrible! Ahora que regresé aquí, me siento mejor; pero cuando estaba con Irma, el dolor era tan… ¡intenso! Will, no sé cómo Irma todavía vive. Y no sólo eso, pienso que ella está intentando protegernos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dijo que la mujer me mataría. Pienso que de algún modo esa bruja sabía que yo estaba allí; Irma estaba desesperada para que yo escaparse antes de que algo me pasara". De repente, algo vino a la mente de Hay Lin… _perdóname. Irma pidió que la perdonara… ¡Oh Dios mío¡Fue Irma quien me alejó… no la mujer!_

"¿Hay Lin¿Qué pasa?"

"Pensé que fue la mujer quien me lanzó lejos… pero no era ella; era _Irma_… ¡ella lo hizo! Lo hizo para protegerme…"

"Hay Lin, Irma no puede hacer eso…"

"Lo sé, pero de algún modo lo hizo… sé que ella lo hizo. Justo antes de regresar, Irma me pidió que la perdonara, y me dijo... me dijo…" la voz de Hay Lin sonaba quebradiza y una triste medio-sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

Will se involucró cada vez más por el estado mental de Hay Lin. "Ella te dijo ¿qué?"

Hay Lin regresó su mirada a los ojos de Will. "Dijo que me amaba."

Los ojos de Will se ablandaron. "Bien por supuesto que lo dijo Hay Lin; eres su mejor amiga… probablemente más como una hermana diría yo."

"¡Lo sé!, pero aún así… nunca dijo eso antes… Will tengo que volver… ¡Ahora!"

"Oh no; por como suena esto casi te perdimos la última vez. No queremos repetir esto."

"Will tengo que regresar; ¡es nuestra mejor oportunidad de hallarla¡No podemos dejarla sola… ella nunca sobrevivirá!"

"¡No puedo arriesgarme a perderlas a las dos Hay Lin! Físicamente pareces estar bien, pero emocionalmente… lo siento, está fuera de discusión."

"¿Qué está mal con mis emociones¡Simplemente porque quiero ayudar a mi mejor amiga, de repente soy inestable!"

"Hay Lin, apenas dijiste que tu mejor amiga soporta una tortura inimaginable… después de un momento, soportaste algo con ella. Dijiste que fue intenso… ¿qué piensas que pudo pasarte si Irma, o quienquiera, no te hubiera expulsado?"

Hay Lin abrió su boca para contestar, entonces se detuvo. Pensó sobre lo que Will acababa de decir… ¿qué habría pasado si se hubiera "quedado"¿Estaría ahora en un choque emocional¿Estaría mentalmente demente? Cuando los hechos la golpearon, Hay Lin comprendió que Irma simplemente había salvado su vida… _¡Más razón por lo que debo regresar!_

"Will por favor, puedo manejarlo… pero no sé si Irma aún pueda."

"Ese es exactamente mi punto Hay Lin. Digamos que fue Irma quien te alejó; ¿qué tal si es incapaz de hacerlo de nuevo¿Qué tal si entras en un coma, o quedas con un trauma o algo así porque no pudiste "desconectarte" a tiempo¿Cómo piensa que Irma va a sentirse entonces?"

"Tengo que intentar… ella me necesita. Will, no la oíste… la desesperación, la derrota… pienso que si ahora alguien le ofreciera volar su cabeza con un cohete… ella ciertamente le daría la bienvenida. Está preparada para sacrificar todo… todo… por nosotras; ¡Y nunca me perdonaré si permito que lo haga sola! Si puedo tomar algo del dolor que está recibiendo… entonces es muy poco lo que puedo hacer."

"Hay Lin…"

"No puedes detenerme Will; por favor… ayúdame…"

Will miraba en los ojos de Hay Lin… sabía que su amiga nunca había hablado más serio sobre algo en su vida. Y tenía razón en eso, Will no podía detener que durmiera y tener una visión; sobre todo no podía hacer nada para detener la habilidad de Hay Lin sobre las visiones. ¿Pero que podría hacer¿Qué tal si Hay Lin tenía razón, e Irma estaba muriendo en este momento? No tenían todavía nada que seguir, y si Hay Lin realmente podía encontrar la locación de Irma… ¿pero a qué costo? _¿Transar una vida por otra?_ La cabeza de Will le dijo que era una mala idea… pero su corazón le decía que era la única manera. Irma era su amiga, y hacía a Will sentirse físicamente enferma al pensar lo que los Caballeros estaban haciéndole. Ella necesitaba ayuda… ¡AHORA! Will suspiró y ayudó a Hay Lin a volver a la cama. Acomodó la almohada y la cubrió con las sábanas.

Hay Lin sonrió agradecidamente a su líder, "Gracias Will… ¡regresaré antes de que te des cuenta!"

Will pestañeó a su amiga. "No lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Hay Lin frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Saber que?"

Will suspiró de nuevo y se hundió en la silla. "Hay Lin, has estado dormida por veinticuatro horas..."

* * *

"¿Quién es Guardiana¿Es tu líder?" Los ojos de Irma se abrieron en miedo… _¡ella sabe que Hay Lin está aquí ¡Tengo que sacarla ahora mismo!_ Pero Hay Lin ya se había negado a salir; Irma sabía que tendría que forzar el problema. Sólo esperaba que Hay Lin la perdonara… Empezó a concentrar su nueva encontrada fuerza mental... pero entonces se detuvo. ¡Su pecho estaba apretándose! La mujer cerraba sus dedos y el pecho de Irma se estrechaba con cada centímetro que esos dedos se movían. No podía respirar; ¡estaba siendo aplastada! Sabía que Hay Lin tenía que estar experimentando lo mismo en cierto grado. Mientras que estaba con ella, el dolor no era tan intenso. La única razón que podía ver en todo esto era que Hay Lin estaba absorbiendo algo del castigo. Irma quería que la tortura se detuviera, pero no a expensas de su mejor amiga... _no, no sólo una amiga; más bien como una hermana._

La presión se intensificó e Irma sentía los vasos sanguíneos en su rostro hacerse pedazos. Sangre apareció de sus ojos, orejas y nariz; era incapaz de detener sus gritos de dolor. Aún podía sentir a Hay Lin en su interior; luchando para quedarse cerca.

"¡Dime quién es!" Tronó la mujer.

_¡No… no puedes tener a Hay Lin horrible bruja!_ Recogiendo su fuerza mental de nuevo, Irma se disculpó con su mejor amiga, su hermana._ "¡P-p-perdoname... Hay-Hay… te t-te amo! _Irma vio la mano de la bruja empezar a brillar blanco y lanzó alguna clase de ataque que debilitó a la Guardiana del Agua. Con un esfuerzo omnipotente, Irma usó toda su fuerza mental para lanzar lejos a Hay Lin. Oró que el ataque de la mujer no hubiera golpeado a su amiga.

La luz blanca dio directo en el pecho de Irma; terrible agonía cursaba a través de su cuerpo. _Relámpagos… tiene que ser…_ pensó Irma. El relámpago chamuscaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Irma, músculo y hueso. Cuando el rayo continuó devastando a la Guardiana, Irma fijó sus dientes y se esforzó por no gritar. Pero el relámpago tenía otras ideas. Con toda su fuerza rayos atacaron a Irma y un endemoniado grito fue liberado de los sangrantes pulmones de la Guardiana del Agua… el primer grito real desde que la prueba había empezado. Pareció durar una eternidad, pero finalmente el relámpago corrió su curso y soltó a su víctima. Irma colgaba, jadeada y agitada; cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba en agonía. _Fuego… agua… mala combinación. Relámpago… agua… peor combinación._

La mujer bajó su mano y caminó hacia su prisionera. Tiró de su cabeza. Irma clamó y la mujer la miró. "Se fue ¿no es así? De algún modo la ayudaste a escapar... ¿pero cómo lo hiciste?" La mujer realmente no esperaba una respuesta; lo qué era una cosa buena desde que Irma no podía hablar. "La Guardiana del Agua no tiene tales poderes mentales…"

Dejó caer la cabeza de Irma y se alejó unos pasos. Irma gimió. La mujer exploraba su cerebro… ¿cómo lo había hecho? Entonces se dio cuenta. Regresó hacia Irma. "Estás usando mi regalo de poder mental reforzado ¿no es así Guardiana? Chica lista; aunque ese regalo fue para contactar a tus amigas, no ayudarlas a escapar. Bien parece que ellas han encontrado una manera de contactarte. No importa… no te salvarás y ellas tampoco."

La mujer caminó más cerca de Irma. Ella sujetó la barbilla de Irma en su mano y levantó su cabeza dolorosamente. Irma hizo muecas pero devolvió la mirada a la mujer. Sonrió a su prisionera. "Me recuerdas tanto a ella…" meditó.

Irma, aunque desesperadamente herida, quería algunas respuestas. "¿Quién… eres… tú?" Pudo decir.

La mujer sonrió. "Mi nombre es Nerissa; Solía ser una de ustedes… hace tiempo."

Irma estaba confundida. "¿Q-qué?"

"Una Guardiana… una vez fui la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandrakar. Hace tiempo, esa pequeña joya infeliz me llamó Ama. Fui corrompida por su poder, como tu líder será en el futuro. Esto es una maldición, joven Guardiana; cada una ha sucumbido a él. Me deshice hace tiempo de mis deberes a causa de una de mis compañeras de equipo, mi propia Guardiana del Agua en realidad, un infortunado… accidente. Simplemente porque ese accidente fue fatal…"

Irma abrió la boca y su respiración se vivificó. Nerissa sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, me temes… todavía realmente no sabes por qué. Eres fuerte, como ella fue; pero todos tenemos un punto débil."

La mano que sostenía la barbilla de Irma empezó a brillar. Repentinamente el relámpago blanco-caliente la golpeó de nuevo. Sus músculos dolieron y su espalda se arqueó dolorosamente. Gritó de nuevo en agonía hasta que Nerissa detuvo el relámpago.

"Esto es sólo una prueba de lo que soportarás hasta que continúes desafiándome. Y esto no es todo mi poder. Aún no has conocido el dolor _real_ Guardiana. ¿Te muestro lo que _realmente _puedo hacer?"

Irma apenas podía escuchar las palabras de Nerissa; apenas podía respirar, mucho menos oír. Su cerebro ya no podía conectar algo que no fuera tan intenso dolor. Cuando no le contestó a Nerissa, la mujer la tomó como otro acto de desafío.

Nerissa acumuló sus poderes; levantó su mano hacia la desvalida Guardiana. Entonces liberó al relámpago asesino.

Golpeó a Irma en el pecho. Ella nunca, en su vida, había sentido algo como eso. ¡Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas! Sus músculos dolían y sus huesos quemaban. Todos los antiguos cortes infligidos por Miranda se abrieron y sangraron nuevamente. Las quemaduras en su espalda se intensificaron. Una fuerza aplastante apretó su pecho, estrellando más costillas y aplastando su corazón y pulmones. ¡Irma gritó lo más fuerte que pudo en toda su vida!

"¡ALTO! POR FAVOR… ¡ALTO!" Lloró Irma, cuando no pudo soportar más. Para su alivio, el relámpago cesó. Lágrimas recorrían bajo sus sangrantes mejillas, y sus músculos continuaban ardiendo intermitentemente. Su respiración era poco profunda y quebrada, sus latidos erráticos e irregulares. Nerissa levantó la cabeza de Irma de nuevo por la barbilla. La Guardiana del Agua ya no soportaba el dolor; cualquier toque le causaba agonía.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme ahora Guardiana?" Nerissa miraba los ojos expectativos de Irma.

Incontroladamente agitada, ahora Irma le respondió a la mujer. "Mátame… ¡por favor!" Rogó.

Nerissa miró defraudada cuando permitió caer a la cabeza de Irma. Ignorando el lastimoso gemido de su prisionera, respondió. "La muerte no es para ti querida. No, no, no muerte… ¡vida¿Piensas que la vida es el infierno ahora¡Espera hasta que hayas soportado esto durante siete u ocho _siglos_! Mis poderes me permiten extender tu vida indefinidamente Guardiana; ¡e intento hacerlo!" Giró abruptamente y agarró el pelo de Irma forzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Nuevamente ignorando el lamento de dolor de Irma, Nerissa continuó. "¡Te torturaré por cientos y cientos de años! Siempre estarás con mi misericordia… ¡pero la misericordia es algo que _nunca_ recibirás!" Nerissa dejó caer la cabeza de Irma de nuevo y caminó lejos.

Simplemente entonces, Irma sintió unas débiles cosquillas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza… entonces oyó una voz familiar. _"Irma, no te rindas. ¡Ya vamos!" Irma_ estaba consciente de la presencia de Hay Lin, y su primera reacción fue decirle a su amiga que huyera. Pero no lo hizo… no había comprendido lo sola que se sentía hasta ahora. _Necesitaba_ a Hay Lin más que nunca; pero no podía permitir que esa horrible bruja maligna supiera sobre la presencia de Hay Lin.

Justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta que llevaba a la salida de las cuevas, Nerissa de repente se detuvo y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su prisionera. _¡Oh no,_ pensó Irma, _ella sabe!_ Pero Nerissa gruñó ligeramente y lanzó otro ataque de relámpagos a Irma. De nuevo, la Guardiana del Agua gritó en agonía; de nuevo su pecho se estrechó y sentía todo el blanco-caliente fuego a través de su cuerpo. Pero no parecía tan malo esta vez… Irma sabía que Hay Lin estaba absorbiendo algo del castigo. Quiso pedirle a su amiga que se detuviera; no quería que Hay Lin resultara herida. Pero Irma no podía pensar… simplemente no _sentía_ dolor… ¡ella_ era _dolor! Finalmente, el ataque cesó, e Irma dejó de temblar. Nerissa dejó el cuarto.

* * *

_Irma¿puedes oírme? Soy yo, Hay Lin… ¡por favor respóndeme!_ No había respuesta, y Hay Lin estaba asustada. Ese ataque había producido un efecto desagradable en sus dientes, algo horrible; no podría imaginar lo que le había hecho a Irma. Después de todo, si su teoría era correcta, entonces Irma estaba tomando noventa por ciento del daño, mientras que ella sólo tomaba un diez. Pero si una décima parte mantenía a su amiga viva un poco más de tiempo, entonces se alegraba de hacerlo.

_Irma,_ intentó de nuevo… ninguna respuesta. Hay Lin no estaba segura de lo que había sido ese ataque, pero realmente debe de haber herido a Irma. Decidió intentar una táctica diferente. _¡Oye Pantaloncitos Caídos!_

Irma entonces gimió, y Hay Lin se alivió. _¡Hah¡Sabía que eso funcionaría¡Regresé y esta vez no me iré hasta que me digas dónde estás!_

Irma oyó a Hay Lin, pero su cerebro no podía procesar sus palabras. Cerró sus ojos e intentó desesperadamente contestar… pensar…

_Hay-Hay…_ era tan suave, Hay Lin apenas podía oírlo. _A-a-ayúdame…_

_Por eso estoy aquí… estoy intentando ayudarte. Por favor ¿dónde estás?_

_No… no… ughn. _Irma podía sentir la oscuridad descender.

_Irma… ¡quédate conmigo¡Sé que estás herida, pero necesito tu ayuda¡Irma… IRMA!_

El grito de Hay Lin regresó a Irma._ ¿Q-qué...?_

_Irma, por favor no me dejes… no puedo manejar la vida sin ti. ¿Quién va a hacerme reír, o ir al centro comercial conmigo, o hablar sobre todos los chicos lindos en la escuela¿Quién va a planear espiar a nuestras amigas cuándo tengan una cita, o impedir a los bravucones tirarme arena en la playa¿Quién va a llamarme a las dos de la mañana para preguntar si puedes copiar mi tarea de matemática¡Irma te necesito… no eres sólo mi mejor amiga… eres la hermana que nunca tuve!_

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Irma cuando escuchó las palabras de su mejor amiga. Le dieron consuelo y fuerza. Y en cuanto Hay Lin dijo que necesitaba a Irma, ella sabía que necesitaba a Hay Lin aún más. Luchando contra el dolor, Irma enfocó toda su energía en su conexión mental con Hay Lin.

_Hay Lin…_ pronunció su cabeza, e Irma apenas podía pensar. Parecía estar marchitándose, y ya no estaba segura de lo que era real. Desesperadamente esperó que Hay Lin fuera real. _Estás… realmente... ¿a-a-aquí?_

_Realmente estoy aquí Irma… estoy aquí._

_No puedo… no puedo… r-r-r-resistir… más… r-r-relámpagos… duele… duele… d-d-dema… s-s-s-siado…_

¡Así que eso era! No era ninguna maravilla que hiriera tanto a Irma; Hay Lin había prestado bastante atención en la escuela para saber que el agua era un excelente conductor de la electricidad. Simplemente el trabajo de Hay Lin se había vuelto más duro; pero esperaba ayudar a Irma. _Sí puedes, tienes que… creer en ti; eres fuerte, puedes hacerlo._

_No… no más… p-p-por favor…_

El corazón de Hay Lin se rompía; no podía ver a Irma, la persona más fuerte que conocía, completamente destrozada de esa forma._ Sólo espera un poco más. Vamos a encontrarte; ¡vamos a sacarte de aquí! Por favor… inténtalo… por mí._

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio antes de que Irma finalmente contestara._ Haré… cu-cu-cualquier… cosa… por… m-m-mi… herma… na._

El corazón de Hay Lin brilló y pensó que lloraría; pero no había tiempo para eso ahora._ ¡Entonces que tal si empiezas diciéndome donde estás!_

_No lo… sé… una cueva… p-p-pienso…_

_¡No sabes!_

_No… v-vi…_

_Bien, ok¿hay agua alrededor? _Hay Lin sabía que Irma podría sentir el agua; sólo esperó que su amiga no estuviera demasiado herida para hacerlo.

_Grande… a-a-agua_

_¿Como un lago o algo?_

_S-sí…_

_Bien, entonces tenemos una cueva y un lago ¿qué tan difícil puede ser ahora?_

_Estoy… a-a-a-asustada… Hay-Hay…_

Hay Lin sentía que su corazón se rompía aún más… sabía que Irma usaba el humor para esconder sus miedos; realmente nunca había _admitido_ estar asustada de algo… por lo menos no a Hay Lin. Trató de pensar en algo para poner a la mente de su amiga a gusto.

_Está bien Irma… estoy aquí. Tengo que salir para decir la información que me diste a las otras, pero vendré enseguida. ¡Aunque venga el infierno o mareas altas, no te dejaré de nuevo¡Estaré contigo, y juntas podremos manejar lo que sea o a quien sea! Te ayudaré a soportar esta tortura… pienso que yo podría estar absorbiendo algo. Así, cualquier cosa que puedo tomar por ti, lo haré._

Irma tosió y se esparció más sangre en la tierra. Hay Lin hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el dolor en su propio lado. De repente, el dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo empezó a intensificarse. Abrió la boca como si le hubiera golpeado un Camión MAC. Su cabeza empezó a nadar y sentía algo ardiente en su espalda y pecho. Entonces, así de repente, el dolor empezó a menguar.

_Lo s-s-siento… pierdo… pierdo… mi… c-c-concen…. t-tra… ción…_

_¿Pierdes tu concentración¿Qué significa eso? _Pero Hay Lin sabía la respuesta en cuanto hizo la pregunta._ ¿Irma Lair, estás intentando bloquear el dolor para mí¡Porque si lo estás, voy a patearte el trasero!_

Irma realmente se rió un poco… y terminó teniendo otro ataque doloroso de tos. Pero Hay Lin tenía razón… Irma estaba intentando bloquear mentalmente el dolor a su mejor amiga. No tenía idea de cómo estaba haciéndolo… al parecer sólo era por instinto. También sabía que era Nerissa quien hizo esto posible; Irma sabía que no tenía poder mental, y no podría hablar recíprocamente con Hay Lin de esta manera. Sólo Taranee tenía la habilidad de sostener conversaciones telepáticas. No obstante, con tal de que algo así estuviera disponible, Irma pensó en abusar de esto. Por mucho que quería que su mejor amiga no resultara herida, Irma estaba quebrantada, física y mentalmente. Sabía que no podría aguantar más abuso y castigo. Su única oportunidad eran ahora las Guardianas… y necesitaba a Hay Lin para ayudarle a soportar hasta que sus amigas patearan algunos traseros de Caballeros y la rescataran. Así que aceptó la ayuda de Hay Lin… pero se negó a dejar caer el enlace mental que mantenía a salvo de la peor agonía a su "hermana."

_V-v-ve… con… las otras… de-de-de-prisa…_

_¿Segura que estarás bien hasta que vuelva?_

Irma habría hecho un comentario inteligente, pero no tenía la fuerza o energía._ Ve… de-de-prisa… te... n-n-necesito… Hay Lin…_

_Ok, regresaré muy pronto… lo prometo… y también te amo._

Y simplemente así, Hay Lin se fue; así como el pequeño escudo que estaba proporcionando inadvertidamente. Más dolor descendió en Irma como una carga de ladrillos, y finalmente se dejó caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Hay Lin se separó de Irma, y oyó su grito. Estuvo a punto de volver, pero comprendió que la única oportunidad _real_ de Irma sería el rescate de las Guardianas. Tan renuentemente, dejó a su mejor amiga en su agonía, y regresó al Palacio de Meridian. Despertó para encontrar a todas las Guardianas restantes en su cuarto. Will todavía ocupaba la silla al lado de la cama; Cornelia había arrastrado otra silla y dormía al otro lado de la cama; Taranee se había tirado en una manta en el suelo. La Guardiana del Fuego despertó luego de unos segundos y corrió al lado de Hay Lin, ésta se sentía mareada y todavía dolida por su último "encuentro" con los Caballeros de la Venganza; pero necesitaba decirles rápidamente lo que había aprendido para que pudiera volver con Irma. Agarró la mano de Taranee.

"Despierta a las otras," imploró. "Sé como encontrar a Irma."

**Ishii Sen Ling: Gracias, en verdad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, aún más con el nuevo proyecto de traducción, en verdad es una lástima por Irma, pero quien sabe, tal vez su sufrimiento esté por acabar... Gracias por tu apoyo mi amiga.**

**Victorblack: Gracias por unirte a a historia y por tus palabras, te aseguro que esto se pondrá más interesante...**

**L. Poison Dreams: ahí está la explicación del poder mental, gracias por el review, es mejor tarde que nunca, trataré de avanzar pronto (pero no prometo nada)**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: 

_**SMACK!**_

Irma fue regresada a la conciencia de la manera más ruda posible… una bofetada en la cara. Raythor sonrió cuando su prisionera gruñó y dolorosamente abrió sus ojos. "Tiempo de despertar Guardiana… ¡la escuela está en sesión!" Dijo.

Irma intentó mirar a Raythor, pero no tenía la energía. En cambio cerró sus ojos de nuevo e intentó soportar más castigo_. Por lo menos Nerissa no está en el cuarto, _pensó. Los ataques de rayos de Nerissa habían ahuyentado cualquier resistencia que Irma hubiera tenido. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en todos los sentidos estaba completamente destrozada. Había sido golpeada, quemada, cortada, torcida, aplastada, humillada; podría resistir un poco más… sabía que podía. Pero los relámpagos… no podía manejar eso. _Tiene que ser mi afinidad con el agua,_ pensó. Cualquiera fuese la razón, no podría resistir otro ataque como el último; haría algo para impedir que pasara de nuevo.

Irma pensó en Hay Lin y cómo se defraudaría si sabía lo que Irma estaba pensando. Se dio de puntapiés silenciosamente por ser tan débil; ¡por rogar a Nerissa que la matara¡Qué clase de Guardiana era! _¡Nerissa te arroja unos cuantos rayos y de repente eres una masa temblando de Gelatina!_

_¡Pero los rayos lastiman demasiado! Un ataque de relámpagos causa más daño que seis semanas de las palizas de Frost._

_Sí quizás, pero eres una Guardiana del Velo. ¡Es tu** trabajo **estar en situaciones como esta… para salvar a las personas de la Tierra y Meridian de tener que pasar por el Infierno como éste!_

_¡Hola¡Nunca **pedí** ser una Guardiana… de hecho ni siquiera pude **votar **sobre esto!_

_¡Sin embargo no habrías dicho no!_

_¡Eso está completamente al lado del punto! Y si hubiera sabido que esto sería parte del trato… podría haber dicho no…_

_Si hubieras sabido que esto sería parte del trato, habrías** insistido **en ser quien pasara por esto… así tus amigas estarían a salvo._

La parte "débil" de la personalidad de Irma se esforzó por encontrar algún escape… pero no pudo. El hecho era que la parte "guerrera" de Irma tenía razón. _Tenía_ una responsabilidad con las personas de la Tierra y Meridian. Situaciones como esta venían con el territorio, y se alegraba que fuera ella quien experimentara esto y no sus amigas. ¡Bien, bien quizás no alegre exactamente, pero aún así… Irma estaba orgullosa, _malditamente orgullosa,_ por ser la Guardiana del Agua! Le gustara o no, era una parte de ella y no podría devolverlo; aun cuando quisiera. Los pensamientos de sus amigas le dieron su fuerza… e Irma se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Entonces Irma notó una pequeña diferencia en su atavío¡su sostén se hubo ido! En su lugar estaba un bikini azul que se ataba desde detrás de su cuello. No era mucho, pero era bastante para conservar su modestia. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, Irma habría encontrado esto como un gesto curioso; sin embargo, ahora estaba registrado como…

_**CRACK!**_

Irma clamó cuando sintió el cruel golpe en su ya asolada espalda. Frost gruñó con satisfacción cuando tiró el látigo atrás para golpearla de nuevo. Lo impactó contra la espalda de Irma y sonrió ante su lamento de dolor. Se enorgulleció de su trabajo y ganaba satisfacción con el dolor de su prisionera. Golpeó de nuevo y lo envolvió alrededor a las costillas de Irma. Sangre fluyó nuevamente de la espalda y costillas de la Guardiana; Frost amaba la manera en que la sangre y los huesos comenzaban a mostrarse. De nuevo y de nuevo azotó su látigo en la espalda de Irma; cada vez la Guardiana del Agua se esforzó por no dar la satisfacción a Frost de oír su tremenda agonía… cada vez lo intentaba. Sus ojos rodaron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y le dio la bienvenida al olvido de la inconsciencia. Hay Lin… _¿dónde estás?_

* * *

"Despierta a las otras; Sé como encontrar a Irma."

Taranee inmediatamente les envió un llamado mental para despertar a las otras Guardianas. La Guardiana del Fuego había estado supervisando mentalmente a Hay Lin durante unas horas; desde entonces el contacto se debilitaba y sucumbió al sueño. Taranee había escogido el piso para no estar demasiado cómoda; no quiso perder cualquier posible cambio en el estado mental de Hay Lin. Taranee había sido despertada dos veces cuando sintió el gran dolor de Hay Lin, pero no había durado mucho tiempo. Ahora cuando las otras Guardianas empezaron a despertar, Taranee notó la mirada de Hay Lin un poco peor que la última vez. Sus ojos parecían lejanos, y no necesitabas visión perfecta para ver el dolor detrás de esas negras piscinas almendradas. Cualquier cosa que había pasado, afectó a Hay Lin físicamente.

Taranee puso una mano en el hombro de Hay Lin. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Hay Lin asintió despacio; todavía estaba mareada por el ataque de relámpagos de la mujer contra Irma. Su interior se sentía enfermo y su piel todavía quemaba un poco. Pero no había tiempo para esto. "Estoy bien Taranee," mintió.

Hay Lin sabía que Taranee no le creyó, pero ahora tenían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Mentalmente le pidió a su amiga de morena piel, _¡Por favor Taranee, simplemente olvídalo!_

Los ojos de Taranee se estrecharon, pero asintió ligeramente; respetaría los deseos de Hay Lin… por ahora.

"¡Estás despierta!" Observó Cornelia. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Hay Lin rápidamente. "Más importante, pienso que sé cómo podemos encontrar a Irma!"

Will sabía que Hay Lin no estaba siendo honesta respecto a su condición, pero figuraba que la chica asiática no hablaría sobre eso hasta que hubiera contado su información sobre la situación de Irma. Por lo que Will fue con el flujo; "¿Cómo?" Preguntó.

"Irma cree que está en una cueva de alguna clase cercana a un gran cuerpo de agua… como un lago o algo."

Cornelia estaba confundida. Aunque Will y Taranee le habían contado sobre el último "sueño" de Hay Lin, Cornelia todavía no entendía cómo algo de esto era posible. "¿_Cree_ que está en una cueva cerca de un lago¿Desde cuando Irma es telepática? Y a propósito ¿desde cuándo _puedes_ interactuar con alguien en tus sueños, o visiones, o lo que sean?"

"No lo sé; Apenas sé que hablé con ella y eso es lo que dijo."

"¿Dijo algo más?" Preguntó Will.

Hay Lin abrazó sus rodillas hacia su pecho. "No realmente… estaba tan débil que apenas supo que yo estaba allí". Su voz era sólo un poco más a un murmullo. "La han herido tanto… las palizas, las quemaduras… tanta sangre. Ahora el relámpago…" Hay Lin se estremeció.

"¿Relámpago?" Preguntó Taranee.

Cornelia se encogió. "Relámpago… agua… mala combinación". Murmuró.

Will sabía que Irma estaba en problemas antes, pero relámpagos en la mezcla de todo eso ¡era vital que rescataran a Irma _ahora_! "Cornelia, despierta a Elyon y pídele que venga aquí por favor."

Cornelia salió sin una palabra. Hay Lin sostuvo su cabeza palpitante en sus manos y gimió. Eso fue suficiente para Will.

"Bien Hay Lin… me dirás cómo realmente te sientes". Exigió la pelirroja.

Hay Lin realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, pero reconocía una orden cuando oía una. "Me siento mareada y todo duele. Antes sentí que fui golpeada por un camión, pero estaba equivocada. Ahora _sé _lo que es ser golpeada por uno; entonces frenó y me golpeó de nuevo. Pero estaré bien… en serio."

Will miraba escéptica, pero sabía que era la única respuesta que saldría de Hay Lin.

"¡Chicas, ella está en mucho dolor! Se rindió; me dijo que ya no puede resistir. _Tengo_ que volver inmediatamente con ella."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Dos voces gritaron al mismo tiempo. Taranee y Will no iban a permitir que Hay Lin pusiera en riesgo su vida de nuevo.

"¡Sólo escuchen!" Rogó Hay Lin. "Cuando estoy "con" Irma, de algún modo puedo absorber algo del castigo. ¡Ella necesita eso o no sobrevivirá! Además, le dije que volvería enseguida."

"Bien vas a tener que romper esa promesa Hay Lin; Estoy segura que Irma te perdonará. No puedo permitirte ponerte de nuevo en ese tipo de peligro". Retorció Will.

"Además," habló Taranee, "vamos a necesitarte cuando confrontemos a los Caballeros de la Venganza. Will tiene razón Hay Lin; Irma va a tener que esperar un poco más."

"Ha _estado_ aguantando durante cuatro días esperando que la rescatemos!" Gritó Hay Lin. "Ella está haciendo su parte; ¡cómo simplemente podemos pedirle que enfrente esto sola cuando hay algo que podemos hacer!"

"Realmente, cinco días Hay Lin"; Dijo Taranee suavemente. "Parece que estos pequeños paseos tuyos toman veinticuatro horas…"

Los ojos de Hay Lin se abrieron más enfadados. "Más razón por lo que debo volver. No puedo, _no_ dejaré que Irma enfrente a esos… esos… _monstruos_ sola; ¡No cuando hay algo que puedo hacer!"

Will estaba a punto de contestar cuando Cornelia interrumpió. "Ella tiene razón Will". La Guardiana de la Tierra había vuelto con Elyon y había estado de pie en la puerta escuchando a una apasionada Hay Lin argumentar con su líder. "Si Irma está en más problemas de los que pensamos, una voz amistosa podría hacer toda la diferencia."

"_No_ si pone en peligro la vida de Hay Lin en el proceso". Contestó Will.

"Hol-aaaa; ¿no ponemos en peligro nuestras vidas todos los días?" Argumentó Cornelia. "La comida de la cafetería solo es una prueba constante de valentía y paciencia."

Taranee sonrió a pesar de la situación. ¿Quién habría pensado que _Cornelia_ estaría intentando rellenar el espacio de Irma?

Will abrió su boca pero Cornelia sostuvo su mano. "Mira Will, todas sabemos que te sientes responsable por todo este desastre; estás equivocada, pero eso no te hará cambiar de opinión. Nosotras también sabemos que no quieres otro trauma en tu cabeza al permitir que Hay Lin se arriesgue; pero el hecho es este: si Hay Lin va, Irma tiene mayor oportunidad de supervivencia. Además, las oportunidades de Hay Lin de sufrir algún tipo de daño permanente, más allá de su _normal_ dañado cerebro adolescente y mortalmente sentido lastimoso de moda, es bastante pequeño. Entonces ¿cual es el problema? Permítele ir."

Hay Lin pensó que probablemente debía sentirse insultada, pero no podía ayudar a sentirse agradecida con Cornelia. Miraba a Will esperanzadamente.

Will suspiró y miró a Taranee. _¿Cómo te sientes T?_

_Tan rara como suena todo esto, realmente estoy de acuerdo con Cornelia. He estado leyendo los pensamientos de Hay Lin un poco y puedo decirte que no está diciéndonos ni siquiera un décimo del horror. Algo en verdad la asustó Will; y creo que las dos sabemos que tiene que ver con lo que está pasándole a Irma. No entiende cuánto valor está tomándole a Hay Lin para querer regresar._

_¿Perdón?_

_Will¡Hay Lin está **aterrada**! Aunque se trate de Irma, sé que Hay Lin daría **lo que fuera **por no tener que regresar. Este es un gran sacrificio para ella, y no creo que lo haría por cualquiera._

_Si está tan asustada¿por qué debemos permitirle ir?_

_Porque lo **necesita**. Cree que Irma morirá si no regresa. Cualquier cosa que ellos le hicieron, funcionó… Irma está completamente quebrantada. Ella se rindió; y si no hacemos algo drástico ahora mismo, no habrá nada que rescatar._

_Ya veo. Sé que no exagerarías Taranee. ¿Qué más has leído?_

_No mucho; mi telepatía aún no está trabajando muy bien._

_De algún modo dudo que se deba a la arena… ¿qué está pasando?_

_No lo sé, pero ahora eso no es importante._

_Bien, gracias por el consejo Taranee._

_Seguro Will._

"Elyon¿podrías venir aquí por favor?" Preguntó Will.

Elyon caminó hacia el medio del cuarto. Le dio a Hay Lin una mirada confortadora y regresó su atención a la Guardiana líder.

"Hay Lin dijo que Irma está en una cueva cerca de un gran cuerpo de agua. Conoces Meridian mejor que nosotras; ¿puedes pensar en un lugar que calce con la descripción?"

Elyon levantó su mano y un mapa de Meridian apareció en el aire. "Creo que podemos eliminar las áreas del desierto," dijo, "y probablemente los polos están fuera también". Cuando dijo esto, los polos y secciones del desierto desaparecieron del mapa tridimensional.

"Hay tres lagos mayores en Meridian, y quizás una docena más pequeños". Continuó Elyon. "Uno de los lagos grandes está en un área muy poblada, por lo que parece improbable ¿están de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo". Las Guardianas hicieron eco.

Otra sección desapareció del mapa. "Algunos de los lagos más pequeños están en áreas más del tipo bosque, y no creo que las cuevas estén allí". Unas áreas más desaparecieron del mapa.

"Diría que estas áreas son sus más probables locaciones". Siete áreas en el mapa se encendieron en naranja. "Realmente no puedo disminuirlas más que eso". Dijo lamentablemente Elyon.

"Está bien Ellie, lo hiciste bien". Alabó Cornelia.

"Estoy de acuerdo". Dijo Will. "Bien chicas, tendremos que verificarlas todas. Hay Lin se quedará aquí, Taranee necesitaré que uses tu telepatía para ver si puedes… no lo sé… ¿sentir?... si Irma está cerca. Cornelia, necesito que te quedes con Hay Lin; necesitarás vigilarla y asegurarte que nada terrible le pase mientras está dormida."

"No hay problema Will; pero tengo sólo una pregunta…"

"¿Que es?"

"Bien, sé que Taranee es mala-patea-traseros, pero aún así… estarán en seria desventaja numérica. ¿Cómo van las dos solas a enfrentar a todos los Caballeros de la Venganza?"

"No lo haremos," contestó Will. "Cuando encontramos donde tienen a Irma, crearé un pliegue para regresar y traerlas a las dos. ¡De esa manera, todas tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlos pagar¿Otra pregunta?"

Nadie respondió, por lo que Will giró hacia Hay Lin. "Sabes que no me gusta esto, pero no hay otra alternativa. Aún no hemos encontrado la manera de despertarte, siempre despiertas _por tu cuenta_, así que espero que Elyon pueda ayudar con eso. Es innecesario decir, si funciona, prepárate para un abrupto y probablemente rudo despertar."

"Gracias Will; gracias por confiar en mí."

"No tiene nada que ver con confianza Hay Lin; Es sólo que no quiero que te lastimes… así que asegúrate en regresar en una pieza; ¿entendido?"

"¿No te decepcionaré jefa!" Hay Lin levantó su pulgar. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia la almohada y cerró sus ojos.

Will se volvió a la Reina. "Elyon, desde que no esté aquí con el Corazón reforzando los sueños de Hay Lin, necesitaré que tomes esa tarea."

"No te preocupes por eso Will; sólo enfócate en encontrar Irma". Contestó Elyon.

Will asintió. "¿Lista Taranee?"

"Lista Will."

"Bien entonces; las veremos cuando hayamos encontrado a Irma". Dijo Will.

Con una mirada final a Hay Lin, Will creó un pliegue y ella y Taranee lo atravesaron.

* * *

Irma de nuevo estaba despierta. Frost había abandonado su látigo y había vuelto a usar sus pesados puños; simplemente había algo acerca del contacto piel a piel que le daba a Frost la satisfacción que un arma no podía darle… Alegremente se enfocaba en el rostro de su prisionera; ella era simplemente demasiado bonita para su gusto. Hasta ahora la había golpeado hasta cerca de su ojo derecho. Continuó pegando en todo su cuerpo, enfocándose más en su cabeza y torso. Sus lamentos de dolor le hicieron sonreír, y su arrítmica respiración le dio satisfacción. Nunca más la Guardiana lo insultaría de nuevo o se reiría de él; la haría **_pagar_** por cada pequeño comentario que había dicho. Ahora se sentía todopoderoso; ella estaba desvalida y él tenía todo el control. ¡Quería que rogara por misericordia sólo para que pudiera reírse en su cara!

"Vamos pequeña Guardiana, ruega por misericordia y me detendré". Dijo Frost. "Es todo lo que tienes que hacer."

Irma no le contestó nada, por lo que él la golpeó de nuevo en las costillas. Ella gimió y él sonrió. "Sólo una pequeña súplica… no es tan difícil ¿o sí?"

De nuevo Irma no le contestó nada. Caminó detrás de ella y la golpeó en los riñones. Esta vez ella gritó y continuó quejándose un poco. La golpeó de nuevo y de nuevo. Todavía no decía nada. Envolvió su gran mano alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó hasta que casi se desmayara. Aunque tosió y salpicó saliva al hablar, todavía se negaba a rogar. La golpeó en el estómago y escupió sangre. La golpeó una y otra vez hasta que cayera inconsciente. Raythor la despertó con sus olorosas sales, y Frost le pegó un poco más. Aún, la Guardiana del Agua no dijo nada.

"Sé que puedes hablar, porque puedes gritar. ¡RUEGA GUARDIANA!" Gritó Frost.

"¡N-n-n-nunca… gran… b-b-bruto... h-h-orrible!"

Con un lamento de rabia, Frost la golpeó tan fuerte en su cabeza. Irma estaba de nuevo inconsciente; Frost la abofeteó para despertarla. Puso su rostro cerca de su prisionera. "¡_Te_ veré ROGAR Guardiana!"

Caminó alrededor de ella y sostuvo una de sus alas. Asegurando su pie contra una estalagmita, tiró con toda su fuerza.

¡Irma gritó! Sentía como si alguien estuviera arrancando un hueso a través de su espalda. El dolor era exquisito; distinto al relámpago, pero ciertamente cercano. Frost continuó tirando e Irma oyó un sonido de rasgado. Estaba segura que Frost no se detendría hacer tiras sus alas… o rasgarlos de su espalda… o ambas. Su cabeza estaba explotando; ¡el dolor era demasiado! Pero sabía que aún cuando se desmayara, no la salvaría. La única cosa que _podría_ hacer era pedirle que se detuviera. Aún, no tenía esperanza que se detuviera si lo hacía. Presentemente, sentía una sensación diferente…

Miranda había empezado a cortar las alas de Irma. Rió alegremente cuando cortó una delgada tira de la membrana oscilante. Irma gritó y se retorció en dolor; ¡Miranda podía estar desollando a la Guardiana del Agua viva! Frost la golpeó en su espalda para mantenerla quieta. Momentáneamente paralizada, Irma colgaba inmóvil mientras Frost continuaba rasgando y Miranda continuaba cortando. Irma estaba en pánico, el más grande de toda su vida.

"¡ALTO...!" Lloró, lágrimas rodaban bajo sus mejillas. Frost dejó su ala, y Miranda dejó de cortar. Caminando al frente, Frost agarró la barbilla de Irma y miró la lastimosa cara de su prisionera.

"¿Qué fue eso Guardiana? No pude oírte…"

Irma cerró su ojo izquierdo y agitó su cabeza. "Yo… dije… a-a-alto."

"Alto… ¿qué?" Frost miró de reojo.

"Alto...". Irma abrió la boca.

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" Se rió Frost.

Irma abrió la boca mientras una nueva ola de dolor inundaba sus sentidos. "P-p-por favor… a-a-alto."

Frost sonrió diabólicamente. "No estoy muy bien pequeña hada; ¡Dije que _rogaras_!"

Las lágrimas de Irma aumentaron mientras Frost tomaba la última cosa que le quedaba… su orgullo. "P-p-por favor… estoy… r-r-r-rogan-g-gandote… que… p-p-pares."

Frost sonrió, "Eso está mejor; muestra algo de respeto". Dejó caer su barbilla y caminó alrededor de la espalda de Irma. "Desgraciadamente para ti, no tengo sentido de honor". Golpeó sus riñones de nuevo y se rió de sus lamentos de dolor. Entonces sostuvo su ala otra vez, intentando jalarla de la espalda de la Guardiana. Miranda tomó su señal y continuó rebanando. Irma gritó aún más…


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: 

"¡ALTO¡Ustedes NECIOS¡Qué creen que están haciendo!" Nerissa había oído los horribles gritos de Irma y había regresado para ver qué estaba pasando. No era que se preocupara del bienestar de la Guardiana, por el contrario; sin embargo, no quería que su prisionera muriera… por lo menos no todavía. Esos tipos de gritos habían sido reservados para los ataques de relámpagos de Nerissa; la vieja hechicera sabía que Irma era dura y terca… no gritaría así a menos que no pudiera evitarlo. Así, Nerissa se había interesado en lo que sus lacayos estaban haciendo de más en su "trabajo". Y tenía razón…

Frost y Miranda inmediatamente dejaron de azotar las alas de Irma. Frost salió desde atrás de su prisionera y miró fijamente dudoso a Nerissa. "Pido perdón mi Señora; sólo estábamos intentando separar a la Guardiana de sus alas."

Nerissa sentía que debía destruir a Frost en un millón de partículas por su increíble estupidez; pero controló su temperamento lo bastante para permitirle al gran hombre vivir. "¡Tonto!" Repitió. "¡Puedes tirar sus brazos también! Las alas de una Guardiana son como un brazo o una pierna; ¡son tan inseparables como un dedo a una mano¡Si hubieras tenido éxito en tu intento, la Guardiana habría muerto por el shock o por una masiva hemorragia¡Todo mi plan habría sido arruinado!" Gritó la frase final para puntuar su enojo.

Los ojos de Frost se ensancharon en miedo. "Lo siento Señora… no sabía…" tartamudeó.

"Eso está _bastante_ claro," gruñó Nerissa. Caminó hacia Irma y levantó la barbilla de su prisionera con dos dedos. La Guardiana estaba inconsciente y Nerissa no vio ninguna razón para cambiar esto… aún. Frotó su dedo pulgar por sus lágrimas frescas, y por un momento una sombra de recuerdo pasó a través de sus antiguos ojos. _Tanto como Cassidy…_ pensó; entonces Nerissa se alejó de tal inútil nostalgia. Dejó caer la barbilla de Irma y miró a Raythor.

"Entonces ¿está completamente quebrantada?"

"Sí Señora, lo está". Contestó Raythor. "Imagino que hará todo lo que quiera ahora mismo."

Nerissa retrocedió a Irma y sujetó su cabeza. _Bien_, pensó acariciando la sangrienta e hinchada mejilla de Irma. _La hora se aproxima, pequeña Guardiana. Pronto esto habrá terminado…_

"Debo preparar… avísame cuando la Guardiana despierte". Ordenó Nerissa. "Por ahora, déjala dormir; déjala creer; eso hará más dulce el momento final". Con eso caminó fuera del cuarto.

Frost miraba defraudado, pero no se atrevió a desafiar a Nerissa. Se contentó con golpear en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Irma con su palma abierta. Creyó oír un suave gemido, pero rápidamente decidió que fue sólo su imaginación. Caminó hasta estar al lado de Raythor.

Raythor, registrando la oscuridad de su compañero puso una mano en el hombro grande de Frost. "Alégrate Compañero; no será muy largo…"

* * *

De algún lugar lejos, Irma oyó una furiosa voz gritar. No sabía lo que decía la voz, pero sabía que pertenecía a Nerissa_. ¡No de nuevo¡Por favor no de nuevo!_ Pensó Irma desesperadamente. Había notado que Frost y Miranda dejaron sus alas en paz; y agradecía ese pequeño milagro. Supuso que Nerissa estaba enfadada con Frost y Miranda por intentar tirar de sus alas; si la vieja mujer de verdad era una antigua Guardiana, entonces entendía la relación de una Guardiana con sus alas. ¡Probablemente, se había enfadado porque sabía que el trauma resultante habría matado a Irma! _Espera un minuto¿cómo pude pensar tan claro de repente?_

Irma decidió arriesgarse. _¿Hay Lin…?_

Nada. Irma soltó unas lágrimas a la extrema desilusión. Estaba tan segura que Hay Lin había vuelto; era la mejor explicación para su súbita claridad mental. Irma no conocía nada excepto insufrible agonía desde… cuántos días no sabía. Ese nivel de dolor hizo casi imposible para ella reunir dos pensamientos coherentes, mucho menos en esta situación. Pero cuando Hay Lin estuvo con ella la primera vez, Irma se había sentido mejor. El dolor no era tan intenso, y su mente se sentía más despejada. La segunda aparición de Hay Lin había tenido un efecto similar; aunque realmente no era tan eficaz como la primera, gracias a eso Irma había soportado tanto abuso entre "visitas". Ahora había experimentado un momento de claridad, pero ya podía sentirle marchitarse; se sumergió de nuevo en la agonía.

Irma se dio cuenta que la vieja bruja estaba cerca de ella. La Guardiana pretendió estar inconsciente mientras Nerissa alzaba su barbilla. La Guardiana del Agua luchó para no retorcerse de la repulsión cuando sintió que un seco dedo pulgar, limpiaba sus lágrimas. Sintió que la mano dejó su cara, permitiendo a su barbilla caer. Oyó la voz de la mujer de nuevo, pero no podía entender sus palabras. Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Gimió y entonces se maldijo. _¡Se supone que estás inconsciente demonios!_

Esperó que nadie la hubiera oído. Cuando nada más pasó, se relajó un poco.

Entonces lo sintió… unas pequeñas cosquillas en su mente. Se esforzó por recordar lo que eso significaba. Pero el dolor había vuelto por completo. A estas alturas tenía problemas en recordar su propio nombre, mucho menos lo que esas cosquillas significaban.

_Irma… ¿puedes oír? Es Hay Lin; ¡Regresé!_

Irma no contestaba y Hay Lin se asustó. _¡No, no pude llegar demasiado tarde¡IRMA!_

Aún sin respuesta. Hay Lin se dio de puntapiés mentalmente por su cobardía. Había vuelto, sólo para alejarse del intenso dolor que sentía. Era tan intenso sabía que Irma no podía estar bloqueando nada esta vez. Sin embargo la Guardiana del Agua estaba haciéndolo, Hay Lin no había experimentado tanto dolor como Irma porque su amiga estaba bloqueando lo peor para que no alcanzara a Hay Lin. Aunque apreciaba el gesto de su amiga, también estaba enfadada porque Irma _todavía_ intentaba alejar a sus amigas del dolor. Irma había hecho más que su parte… era hora de que alguien más tomara el dolor durante algún tiempo. Hay Lin estaba completamente preparada para hacerlo por su mejor amiga… pero cuando había llegado, encontró que el dolor era más intenso del que esperaba. No se había preparado para ese nivel de total agonía, y como resultado, se había alejado. Había oído mentalmente el lamento de Irma por su amiga, y por esa razón, Hay Lin había vuelto. _¡Si Irma puede soportarlo, entonces también yo!_ Hay Lin estaba determinada a luchar por su amiga sin importar que…

_¡IRMA RESPÓNDEME!_ "Gritó" Hay Lin. _¡Por qué no contesta! _Hay Lin nunca se perdonaría si su momento de debilidad costaba a Irma su vida o su sanidad. Empezó a llorar, su miedo superó a su control emocional.

_¿Hay Lin?_

_¡IRMA¡Estás bien… gracias a Dios!_

_D-d-define… bien…_

Hay Lin habría reído con alivio bajo diferentes circunstancias._ Todavía estás viva. Estaba muy preocupada cuando no contestabas…_

_P-p-p-pensaba…. que… e-eras… una alu… cin… a… ción…_

_Bien realmente estoy aquí; y las Guardianas ya vienen. Tienes que resistir. _Hay Lin no tenía idea de cómo Irma aún aguantaba; el dolor que la Guardiana del Aire ya estaba experimentando amenazaba con agobiar sus sentidos. Pero si Irma podía mantenerse, entonces también Hay Lin; ¡no le fallaría de nuevo a su hermana! Intentó olvidarse del dolor. Irma estaba hablando de nuevo, y Hay Lin escuchaba atentamente lo que la Guardiana apenas susurraba.

_M-m-máquina… no… poderes…_

_¿Máquina¿Quieres decir esa fea cosa en la esquina?_

_Ugh…_

_Tomaré eso como un "sí". ¿Qué hay sobre la máquina?_

_P-p-poderes…_

_Máquina, no poderes… déjame pensar… Oh ¿quieres decir que la máquina bloquea tus poderes?_

_Sí…_

_¿Bloqueará todos nuestros poderes?_

_S-sí…_

_Eso podría ser un problema…_

_T-t-trampa… M-m-máquina… T-trampa…_

_Sí Will ya figuraba que todo esto era una trampa. No me preocuparía demasiado por eso; Will es bastante inteligente…_

_Ughn… _Irma se sentía decaer.

_¡Eh no irás a ninguna parte¡Irma por favor quédate conmigo… no puedo manejar esto sola!_

_N-n-no… s-sola… Hay-Hay…_

Hay Lin sabía que la naturaleza protectora de Irma venía._ Ya no estás sola Irma. Estoy aquí… vas a estar bien. Te sacaremos de aquí y conseguiremos un poco de ayuda. Necesito que creas eso; créeme._

_Lo… hago…_

Hay Lin buscaba entre dolor que decir. Pensó que sería una buena idea probar alguna conversación normal; quizá alejaría la mente de Irma del dolor un poco mientras tanto._ ¿Cómo te sientes_¡Hay Lin pudo darse de patadas!

_F-f-fan… tas… tico… ¿y tú?_

_Lo siento, fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente… no quise ser insensible. En serio¿cómo lo estás haciendo?_

_Mucho… no… no puedo… ughn…_

_¡Irma por favor intenta resistir¿Qué le diré a Martin?_

_Ugh…_

_Irma sólo déjalo ir. Sé que todavía estás intentando ser una heroína, y lo aprecio. ¡Pero no puedo ayudarte si no me lo permites!_

_N-n-no… enti… e-e-ndo…_

_No me digas eso; ¡sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! Deja de intentar protegerme; Ya soy grande… puedo manejarlo. No puedes hacer esto sola; Estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue convencer a Will para permitirme regresar? No accedió hasta que **Cornelia**, de todas las personas, la convenció de que yo tenía razón. ¡Me necesitas Irma… y yo te necesito! Por favor… permíteme ayudarte a llevar esta carga._

Por un segundo, Hay Lin sintió y oyó nada. ¡Entonces la golpeó… el más intenso dolor que alguna vez hubiera sentido! Se sentía como si su piel estuviera en fuego, y todo su cuerpo se había derrumbado y tratado como una pelota de básquetbol._ ¡Hijos de bok choy¡Qué en el** infierno **te han hecho!_

_Bienvenida a mi… mundo..._

_¡Gracias! Creo… ¡Y no pienses en bloquearlo otra vez Irma Lair!_

Irma sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero realmente no_ quería _bloquearlo. Al darle a Hay Lin la mitad de su sufrimiento, Irma estaba mucho mejor. Aún así, se sentía culpable por hacerlo. _¿Estás bien Hay Lin?_

_Estoy manejándolo… ¡cielos, tu espalda está matándome!_

_Lo siento… nunca quise esto para ti…_

_Lo sé, simplemente estoy intentando mantener la luz de humor._

_Me alegro de que estés aquí Hay-Hay… no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy._

_No podría dejarte sola aquí. Escucha¿puedo… puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Lo que sea._

_Cuándo me llamaste hermana, y dijiste que me amabas ¿realmente quisiste decirlo? Quiero decir ¿no fue sólo el delirio desesperado de un alma sufriendo más dolor de lo que veintitrés personas tienen que llevar? _Hay Lin no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta. ¿Qué tal si Irma sólo estaba tan agradecida de oír una voz amistosa que dijo algo que no quiso decir?

_Hay Lin, tú y yo hemos tenido esta… conexión desde el día que nos conocimos. Sé que ambas lo sentimos; y realmente ninguna de nosotras puede explicarlo. Todo lo que sé es que haría todo… **todo**… por ti. Eres mi hermana a pesar de realmente no compartir una madre. Te amo como a mi hermana Hay-Hay. Por lo que, sí, quise decir cada palabra de lo te dije…_

Hay Lin sabía que estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad. Iba a responder, cuando oyó pasos. Sintió el miedo de Irma aumentar. Hay Lin sabía que esto era malo…

_Irma ¿qué pasa?_

_Es ella… ¡Nerissa!_

_¿Quién es Nerissa?_

_La vieja bruja de nuestras pesadillas. ¡No de nuevo… por favor no ella…!_

Hay Lin estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que temía tanto de esa mujer, cuando se sintió desvanecer._ ¡NO¡No todavía!_

_¿Hay Lin?_

_¡Irma!_

_Hay Lin, no te vallas… por favor… ¡te necesito!_

Pero Hay Lin no pudo contestar; estaba siendo arrastrada lejos de Irma. Cuando sintió separarse de su mejor amiga, la última cosa que oyó fue el lamento de desesperación de Irma.

* * *

Will y Taranee habían estado verificando las áreas que Elyon indicó tan rápido como pudieron; aún así no era lo suficientemente rápido para Will. Ella y Taranee apenas habían hablado desde que su búsqueda había empezado; las dos conocían la urgencia de la situación, y las palabras eran innecesarias en este momento. Ya habían verificado tres de las siete áreas sin éxito. Ahora las dos Guardianas aterrizaron en la cuarta área. Will dejó a Taranee caminar alrededor un momento, simplemente escuchando. Mientras su amiga "oía," Will estaba atenta ante cualquier señal de emboscada.

De repente Taranee gimió sujetando su frente con su mano. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus hombros se contrajeron, y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de dolor. Agarrando su cabeza en ambas manos, se tambaleó unos pasos hacia Will, entonces se derrumbó en sus rodillas.

"¡Taranee!" Gritó Will apresurándose al lado de la Guardiana.

Ahora, Taranee se había colocado en posición fetal sujetando su cabeza. Gemía y tiritaba mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Will fue al lado de Taranee colocando sus manos en los hombros de la Guardiana del Fuego. "¡Taranee, háblame¡Taranee¡Taranee!"

Taranee todavía no contestaba, Will la agarró por las axilas y se fue volando. Entonces aproximadamente a dos millas aterrizaron tan suave como pudo con el peso extra de Taranee. Mirando el rostro de su amiga, Will buscó una señal de que Taranee estaba bien.

Taranee suspiró y gradualmente dejó de agitarse. Will apartó las manos de la Guardiana de su cabeza y le dio un suave abrazo. Taranee hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero luego devolvió el abrazo de su líder.

Will se separó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Taranee. "¿Estás bien?"

Taranee sonrió temblorosamente, "Sí, estoy bien Will."

Will alejó un cabello de Taranee de sus ojos. "No _luces_ bien. Mírate; estás sudando… ¿que pasó?"

"No estoy muy segura… de repente sentí una ola de dolor y desesperación. No estaba preparada para eso; Supongo que lo perdí por un segundo". Taranee se estremeció y respiró profundo. Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza fatigadamente contra el hombro de Will.

Will apoyó Taranee mientras descansaba. La reacción de su amiga había asustado a la pelirroja más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Cuando Taranee descansó, Will expresó la pregunta que sabía Taranee estaba esperando. "¿Crees que pudo ser Irma?"

"Sí, pienso que es una posibilidad bastante buena". Contestó Taranee. Alzó su cabeza y empezó a ponerse de pie. Will ayudó a Taranee y sostuvo a su jadeante amiga. Taranee sonrió agradecidamente a Will.

"Tenemos que ir por las otras Will."

"Lo sé. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estaré bien; ¡vamos!"

Will asintió y convocó al Corazón de Kandrakar. Rápidamente creó un pliegue, y ella y Taranee regresaron al Palacio.

* * *

Nerissa anduvo por el cuarto y Raythor se inclinó inmediatamente ante su señora. Ignoró a su comandante y continuó directamente a donde colgaba Irma. Arrastró su dedo por la frente de la Guardiana e Irma despertó brusco.

"Tiempo de despertar niña; estamos a punto de tener compañía". Arrulló Nerissa.

Giró a Raythor y Frost. "Prepárense… las Guardianas han llegado."


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10: 

"¡NOOOO! AÚN NO… IRMA¡IRMA!" Hay Lin gritaba y pataleaba cuando sintió que regresaba a la tierra del despertar. Se azotó y sintió su mano conectada con algo. Oyó un audible, "oof," pero todavía no abría sus ojos. De algún lugar, lejos, podía oír a alguien decir su nombre. Sabía que tenía que ser Irma; Hay Lin tenía que volver a ella… ¡AHORA!

Hay Lin sentía sus brazos y manos ser sujetados; su cuerpo y piernas agarradas con fuerza. _¡No, tengo que ir… tengo que ir!_

"¡POR EL AMOR DE GANDHI PODRÍAS _POR FAVOR_ CALLARTE!"

La orden gritada de repente sacó completamente a Hay Lin de su sueño. Pestañeaba en confusión y miraba alrededor. Las espesas raíces verdes habían sido envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetándola eficazmente a la cama. Las sábanas se esparcían alrededor del cuarto y la almohada estaba casi en la puerta. La lámpara de noche quebrada en el suelo, y la mesita en que estaba fue volcada. Elyon estaba simplemente sujetándose a sí misma en el suelo y Cornelia, parada al lado de la cama de Hay Lin, bajando su mano, las puntas de sus dedos todavía brillaban verde. Los ojos de Hay Lin se estrecharon cuando miró fijamente a su alrededor.

"¿Qu-qué pasó?" preguntó.

"El huracán Hay Lin ¡_eso_ fue lo que pasó!" respondió Cornelia. "¡De repente te pusiste frenética! Rasgaste las sábanas, quebraste la lámpara, descargaste la mesa. Elyon creyó que sería mejor intentar despertarte. Y mira lo que le hizo…"

Hay Lin miró a Elyon, "Oh no ¿qué hice?"

"La atacaste directo," contestó Cornelia. "Enviándola a volar por el cuarto. Es por eso que tuve atarte."

Hay Lin hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a Elyon suplicantemente. "Lamento eso…"

Elyon sonrió, ondeando su mano, "Esta bien Hay Lin; no hay cuidado."

Cornelia se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. "La destructiva pequeña Guardiana ¿no es así?" sonrió afectuosamente.

Hay Lin sacó su lengua y tiró de sus ataduras. "¿Piensas que puedes liberarme ahora?"

Cornelia colocó un dedo contra sus labios pensativamente. "No lo sé… ¿qué piensas Ellie?"

"Cornelia, deja de fastidiar a Hay Lin y permítele ir," respondió Elyon con una amable mirada de basta-de-molestar-a-la-Guardiana-del-Aire.

Cornelia chasqueó sus dedos y las raíces retrocedieron. Hay Lin dobló sus dedos, entonces se sentó. Inmediatamente se encorvó y suspiró en dolor.

"¡Hay Lin!" dos voces exclamaron en unísono. Cuatro rodillas se dirigieron al suelo al tiempo de que Cornelia y Elyon se dejaron caer al lado de la cama de Hay Lin.

Hay Lin apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos, tratando de alejar el dolor. Después de un minuto abrió sus ojos mirando a sus amigas. "Está bien," dijo, "es sólo la espalda de Irma… bien, de acuerdo es la mía, pero es culpa de Irma… o realmente, es de los Caballeros de la Veng…"

"Ya entendimos… ¿qué sucede?" Cornelia como siempre un poco impaciente.

"Lo siento," replicó Hay Lin, "son sólo los efectos de mi última "visita" con Irma. Siento lo que ella siente... o por lo menos siento tanto mientras ella me permite sentir."

Cornelia agitó su cabeza; no iba a _intentar_ entender sobre lo que era _eso_. Sabía que Irma no tenía poderes telepáticos, y que Hay Lin no podía actuar recíprocamente con personas en sus sueños o visiones. Efectivamente, las Guardianas habían enfrentado a una horrible bruja una vez, lo que Taranee había llamado "Sueño Lúcido," pero eso era totalmente diferente con la situación actual. Esa vieja y marchita bolsa de huesos recientemente había sido responsable por batir a las Guardianas con algo bastante intenso, sin mencionar potencialmente _letal_, pesadillas; pero las Guardianas habían trabajado perfectamente en equipo en una de esas pesadillas, logrando derrotar a la mujer. Pero lo que Hay Lin estaba haciendo era completamente diferente al sueño lúcido; tenía la habilidad de prever ciertos eventos en ciertos momentos, pero no podía interactuar de forma alguna con ellos. Innecesario de decir, Cornelia no entendía por qué las cosas habían cambiado de repente; y _odiaba _no entender algo. Pero tendría que esperar… las actuales circunstancias requerían su completa atención. Regresó su atención de nuevo a Hay Lin.

"Entonces ¿realmente estás herida?"

"No lo creo… sólo duele; eso es todo."

"Aun así, quizás debemos echar una mirada, sólo para estar seguras". sugirió Elyon.

Hay Lin asintió y le permitió a Elyon alzar la parte de atrás de su camisa para verificar las lesiones. Elyon presionó suavemente su espalda, preguntando de vez en cuando si "eso duele". Cuando la reina estaba satisfecha de que la Guardiana del Aire en efecto estaba bien, bajó su camisa y se encogió de hombros a Cornelia.

"No veo nada Cornelia; Hay Lin luce bien."

Cornelia asintió y aún miraba a su amiga en preocupación. No sabía lo qué Hay Lin había soñado, pero debe de haber sido muy significativo; podía ver el cuidado y horror en los ojos de Hay Lin. Cornelia estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió. Will y Taranee caminaron rápidamente dentro del cuarto.

"¡Eh regresaron¿Encontraron a Irma?" preguntó Elyon con esperanza.

"Sí, eso creemos," contestó Will, "¿qué le pasó a Hay Lin?"

"¿Qué le pasó a Taranee?" preguntó Cornelia al mismo tiempo.

"Nada le pasa a Taranee; ella está bien". contestó Taranee. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

"Seguro… y yo soy Barney el Dinosaurio Púrpura…" replicó Cornelia.

"Intentaré no argumentar contra ti…" contestó Taranee.

"Taranee estaba usando su telepatía para intentar localizar a Irma y ella le hizo alguna monstruosa regeneración psíquica. La golpeó de vuelta". explicó Will.

"Pero ahora estoy bien". dijo Taranee firmemente.

Cornelia parecía escéptica, pero la expresión de Taranee le dijo que no estaba abierta para una discusión extensa. Por lo que la Guardiana más alta decidió contestar la pregunta de Will acerca de Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin estaba soñando cuando empezó a destrozar el lugar de repente. Tiró sábanas, lámparas, mesas, almohadas, incluso a Elyon. Por lo que Ellie la despertó. Hay Lin dice que su espalda le duele."

Will miraba a la Guardiana del Aire con preocupación, "¿Tu espalda duele?"

"Sí un poco…"

Los ojos de Will se estrecharon. La expresión de Hay Lin se puso tímida, "Bien, mucho," se corrigió. "Pero puedo soportarlo… estoy bien."

"¿Puedes caminar?" Preguntó Will.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo caminar!" Hay Lin brincó de la cama, clamó, y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Cornelia inmediatamente se apresuró donde la caída Guardiana aliviando a su amiga sentándola. Will y Taranee se apresuraron también y se arrodillaron a cualquier lado de su amiga. Elyon se dejó caer directamente delante de Hay Lin y tomó su mano.

"¡Hay Lin!" Exclamó la reina.

Hay Lin estaba sorprendida por toda la atención… sobre todo de Cornelia; la Guardiana de la Tierra no era exactamente del tipo tacto-sensible. No obstante, estaba agradecida, cuando se apoyó contra la rodilla derecha y manos de Cornelia. Apretó la mano de Elyon y le sonreía. "Estoy bien… sólo no esperaba que el dolor aún persistiera, ahora que estoy despierta". Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras un súbito espasmo era disparado a su columna. "Sólo necesito un minuto… es todo."

Will cerró sus ojos con Taranee; la última expresión era ilegible. Will sabía que Hay Lin no exageraba, pero se preguntó si su amiga asiática no estuviera intentando disminuir el daño de su condición para conseguir rescatar a Irma más pronto.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Preguntó Will a Hay Lin.

"Está debilitándose, pero está manteniéndose… por ahora". Contestó Hay Lin. "Me permitió llevar mucho más de su dolor esta vez… no estoy muy segura de cómo me siento sobre eso por el momento…"

Los ojos de Will se estrecharon; "Esa no es una buena señal. Si Irma está _permitiéndote_ tenerlo…"

"Entonces alguien realmente está _permitiéndole_ tenerlo". Terminó Hay Lin.

Will asintió sombríamente. "¿Dijo algo que pudiera ayudarnos a sacarla de allí?"

Hay Lin pensó por un momento; el dolor en su espalda le hacía difícil recordar su conversación. "Mencionó una máquina que bloquea sus poderes… parecía bastante segura de que bloqueará _nuestros_ poderes también."

_Bien, **eso** suena como un problema_… pensó Will. "¿Te dijo dónde está la máquina?"

"Está en el mismo cuarto que Irma; La vi antes. No sé cómo funciona; no noté ningún botón, palanca o algo. Creo que Irma tampoco sabe cómo funciona…"

"Ok, al parecer tenemos que encontrar una manera de neutralizar la máquina antes de que podamos efectuar un rescate". Suspiró Will. "¿Qué más dijo?"

Hay Lin pensó por un momento, "Dijo que todo esto es una trampa."

"Creo que ya dedujimos eso," agregó Cornelia.

"También dijo que Nerissa está allí". Hay Lin se estremeció cuando recordó que Irma estaba agobiada de miedo ante la mujer.

"¿Quién es Nerissa?" Preguntaron cuatro voces.

"Es la mujer de nuestras pesadillas."

Cornelia puso una cara, "¿Quieres decir que ese desastre de la moda andante realmente tiene un _nombre_?"

"Síp, y ella asusta a Irma demasiado."

"_Tampoco_ es una buena señal," murmuró Will. Irma era tan terca y cabeza-dura que nunca admitiría estar asustada de algo o alguien. Will sabía que Irma tenía miedos al igual que todo el mundo, pero su lodo-en-tu-ojo, y la actitud de puedo-manejar-todo no le permitía a Irma mostrar mucho esos temores. Si estaba abiertamente temiéndole a Nerissa, entonces las Guardianas tenían un real problema en sus manos. Will fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Taranee.

"Bueno eso _podría_ explicar el contacto mental que tuvieron tú e Irma. Si Nerissa puede manipular nuestros sueños, obviamente tiene poderes mentales de alguna clase."

"Quizás¿pero cómo Irma está usándolos?" Preguntó Elyon.

"Dudo que pueda, a menos que Nerissa esté permitiéndoselo". Meditó Taranee.

"¿Pero por qué Nerissa harían algo así?" Preguntó Cornelia. "¿No sabe que Irma intentaría contactarnos por ayuda?"

Will se dio cuenta… _Sí; lo **sabe**…_ "Quería que Irma nos avisara; O más bien quería que Irma avisara a _Taranee_, específicamente."

Will continuó. "Píenselo; ¿por qué querría Nerissa que supiéramos dónde está Irma?"

"Para que pudiera atraernos a una trampa…" contestó Taranee.

"¡Exactamente! Es por _eso_ qué tortura a Irma… ¡está intentando hacer que nos contacte!" Will golpeó su puño en su mano cuando imaginó todas las horribles cosas que Irma pudo haber soportado.

"¿Pero por qué no sólo dejar atrás a uno de los Caballeros de la Venganza y luego guiarlas a su escondite¿No habría servido para el mismo propósito?" Preguntó Elyon.

"Sí¡pero probablemente no sería tan divertido!" Explicó Cornelia, sus ojos duros como el acero.

Elyon cubrió su boca con su mano e intentó no sentirse enferma_. ¡Qué tipo de **monstruo** piensa así!_

"Y en todo este tiempo… Irma se ha negado a…" Taranee permitió el resto de la frase incompleta mientras una revelación llegaba a su mente. Golpeó su frente. "¡Por supuesto¡Es el _porqué_ mi telepatía ha estado fallando¡Si Irma ha estado usando los poderes mentales de Nerissa, entonces podría estar bloqueando mis habilidades para que no consiguiera su localización!"

"¿Por qué le permitiría Nerissa hacer eso?" Preguntó Elyon.

"Nerissa tal vez no sepa lo que Irma está haciendo…" dijo Hay Lin.

"Bien¿pero por qué impediría Irma intencionalmente nuestros esfuerzos por ayudarla?" Elyon aún estaba un poco exasperada.

"Porque ella no quiere que salgamos heridas," explicó Will calmadamente. Todos los ojos se enfocaron en la Guardiana líder cuando tomó orden del cuarto. Se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos, a espalda de sus amigas. Después de un momento, giró; bajó sus ojos castaños al suelo cuando habló. "De todas nosotras, pienso que Irma tiene el mayor sentido del deber. No creo que ninguna de nosotras no haya considerado que este negocio de las Guardianas es una maldición que nunca pedimos. Quizás Irma también lo ha pensado, pero realmente nunca lo ha expresado en voz alta. En verdad luce que se _divierte_ al ser la Guardiana del Agua. Sé que toma sus deberes muy en serio como Guardiana aun cuando parece menos seria por naturaleza. ¡Ella siempre ha sido la amiga más leal que posiblemente puedas tener, y siendo la hija de un policía le ha dado una raya de sobre protección incomparable a la de todos nuestros padres _combinada_! Irma nunca consentiría en llevarnos a una trampa… no si ella puede ayudar". Will levantó sus ojos y luego miró a cada Guardiana mientras su voz se puso más firme. "No estoy preparada para permitir su sacrificio de ninguna forma. Sé que esto es una trampa; sé que las cosas pudieran resultar muy mal; sé que no puedo regresar. Pero me _maldeciría_ si dejara a Irma con esos animales; ¡_Tengo_ que intentarlo!" Will fijó su puño delante de su pecho. Sus ojos ardían con determinación. "Es mi deber como Guardiana del Velo… y como una amiga. ¿Quién está conmigo?"

Las Guardianes gritaron como una y levantaron sus puños en el aire. Hay Lin se puso de pie y le asintió a Will.

Los ojos de Will se estrecharon y regresó el movimiento de cabeza. "Bien entonces; vamos a necesitar un plan, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer…"

* * *

Nerissa se volvió a enfrentar a Irma. La Guardiana del Agua miraba a la mujer. Nerissa levantó una ceja impresionada.

"Ahora que crees que tus amigas te rescatarán, encontrarás de repente un poco más de desafío. No te hará ninguna niña buena; pronto tus amigas se unirán en este pedazo de Infierno que he creado. Pero hagamos las cosas un poco más interesante ¿de acuerdo?"

Extendió la mano y sujetó a Irma por la frente y su lado izquierdo. Irma abrió la boca e intentó liberarse del asimiento de la bruja, pero estaba demasiado débil. Nerissa entonó palabras en un idioma que Irma no reconoció. Cuando habló, la mano de la vieja mujer brilló en púrpura. Irma gritó cuando sintió que su cabeza se rompía y empezaba a hervir. Su ojo bueno quedó en blanco, pero no perdió la conciencia. Tan rápido como había empezado, la sensación pasó y Nerissa permitió a Irma ir.

"Allí, ahora eso debe ser divertido después; aunque me temo que no recordarás nada de esto en unos minutos."

-----------------------

Raythor permaneció cerca de la entrada al sistema de cuevas que servían como el escondite de Nerissa. Serenamente miró los cielos y esperó a que las Guardianas aparecieran. Nerissa dijo que las Guardianas habían llegado, pero hasta ahora no se habían mostrado. Sus compañeros estaban poniéndose un poco inquietos, y Raythor realmente no podía culparlos; la parte más difícil de la espera era… toda la espera. Incluso Sabueso, quien estaba acostumbrado a cazar presas durante días comenzaba a impacientarse. Sólo Miranda parecía olvidar la tensión en el aire; colgaba cerca del techo, esperando en silencio.

De inmediato, Sabueso apuntó a una pequeña mancha en la distancia… ¿podrían ser ellas por fin? Raythor observó como esa mancha pronto se volvieron cuatro. ¡Tenían que ser las Guardianas! _Finalmente… _pensó Raythor.

Se giró hacia sus compañeros. "Las órdenes de Nerissa fueron claras; ¡ninguna marca de daño permanente a cualquiera de ellas hasta que tenga el Corazón!"

Raythor volvió a mirar fijamente las manchas crecer y definirse gradualmente cuando disminuyeron la distancia. Pateó una piedra en el lago que guardaba la entrada de la cueva; _por lo menos los Guardianas están obligadas a batallar dentro de la cueva… eso debe limitar sus habilidades de vuelo._

"¡Bien, todos escóndanse!" Ordenó Raythor.

Los Caballeros se movieron a sus pre-colocadas posiciones. Con algo de suerte, las Guardianas nunca sabrían que las golpeó...

* * *

Las cuatro Guardianas aterrizaron suavemente en una gran cueva. De lo que podían ver, parecía que había varias cuevas más pequeñas antes de la mayor.

"Bien todos permanezcan alerta… los Caballeros están en alguna parte". Advirtió Will.

Como si fuera una señal, Taranee fuera atacada por una pegajosa telaraña. La estrelló contra la pared y la fijó allí. Intentó quemar su prisión, pero sus poderes no estaban funcionando...

"¡Uh chicas¡Tenemos un problema aquí!" Gritó, cuando sus amigas se movieron para ayudarla.

Cornelia fue interceptada por Pozo de Arena. Atacó a la desprevenida Guardiana y la sostuvo rápido.

Hay Lin extendió sus manos para conjurar un tornado para volar lejos a Pozo de Arena, pero nada pasó. Miraba sus manos en desmayo y nunca vio venir a Crimson. La gran bestia, sin su Amo, embistió a la Guardiana del Aire hacia el suelo.

Will estaba de pie en medio de todos; confundida… no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que Sabueso soltó a sus mascotas. Volaron hasta la Guardiana líder. Will levantó su mano y apuntó a las murci-cosas; unos cuantos relámpagos los acabaría muy bien. Era una idea buena; sólo había un problema… sus poderes no funcionaban. Los servidores de su enemigo siguieron avanzando hasta impactar con la pelirroja; Will estaba momentáneamente cegada por todas las murci-cosas y se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro. En esta posición, no vio a Olfateador acercarse desde atrás. Se abalanzó y la golpeó con fuerza. Cuando Will se esforzaba por levantarse, sintió la punta de una espada debajo su barbilla. Contuvo su respiración.

"Amable y lento Guardiana," ordenó Raythor, "a menos que quieras que Gargoyle destruya a tus amigas hasta pequeños e irreconocibles pedazos".

Will se puso de pie y giró despacio, sus manos se levantaron sobre sus hombros, palmas tranquilas y sumisas. Podía ver la gran monstruosidad de Gargoyle blandir su poderoso brazo. Ella no podía arriesgarse, por lo que cooperó con Raythor.

"¿Qué es lo quieres Raythor?" Exigió Will.

"No es lo que _yo_ quiero Guardiana; es lo que _ella_ quiere. ¡Ahora muévete!"

Will obedeció y empezó a caminar. Silenciosamente, comunicó cada movimiento y miró a Taranee; esperando que sus habilidades telepáticas no estuvieran bloqueadas. Si lo estaban, entonces esto se pondría realmente feo muy rápido.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, llegaron a una cueva más grande. A lo largo de una pared estaba que una cosa que lucía como una caja gris, tenía que ser la máquina que Hay Lin había descrito antes_. Eso significa que Irma también debe estar aquí..._ pensó Will. Y efectivamente, estaba la Guardiana del Agua, con grilletes entre dos estalagmitas.

"¡Irma!" Lloró Will. Olvidándose de Raythor y su amenazante espada, Will se apresuró donde su amiga. Un escudo morado rodeó a Irma de repente. Will se estrelló contra el escudo, incapaz de detenerse por su adquirida velocidad. Lo golpeó con los puños por unos segundos antes de hundirse en el suelo. Apretando sus manos contra el escudo, inspeccionó la condición de su amiga.

Irma colgaba entre las estalagmitas, sus brazos aproximadamente en un ángulo de setenta grados a su torso. Vestida en un bikini azul atado alrededor de su cuello y su uniforme de Guardiana debajo de la cintura. Su torso estaba cubierto con moretones, cortes y sangre. Algunas de los golpes tenían un fuerte color rojo, otros más negro-y-azul; muchos de los cortes parecían ser bastante frescos, porque todavía sangraban. Su rodilla derecha parecía hinchada, no lucía nada bien. Su cuello también estaba cubierto de golpes; las crueles marcas digitales eran bastante evidentes al ojo desnudo. Pero era la cara de Irma lo que impresionó más a Will. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba horriblemente hinchado y machucado. Su ojo derecho estaba inflamado y cerrado, la sangre se vertía de un corte a su temple. Los cortes más pequeños eran evidentes alrededor de su mejilla derecha y a lo largo de su frente. Sus labios estaban hinchados y resquebrajados, la sangre goteaba bajo su barbilla desde el lado izquierdo. Más cortes y machucones eran evidentes, y Will podría ver la nariz de Irma quebrada. Su barbilla descansaba en su pecho y parecía estar inconsciente. Will podía oír la respiración entrecortada; sacudir en el pecho de su amiga.

"Irma…" susurró, cerca de las lágrimas. "¿Qué te han _hecho_?"

De repente Irma abrió su ojo izquierdo y miró a Will. No había brillo en ellos, e incluso algo del azul parecía haberse ido. Estaba casi inanimado; ciertamente no como la Irma que Will conocía y quería.

"W-w-will… lo… lo… s-s-s-sien… to…"

Will fijó sus puños y se puso de pie. Enfrentó a Raythor y gritó, "¡Tú MONSTRUO!"

Raythor sólo sonrió y apuntó a su derecha. Will, aún con rabia, giró para enfrentar a… Nerissa. La vieja mujer estaba de pie cerca de la parte de atrás del cuarto, sonriendo diabólicamente a Will.

"Bienvenida Will. He estado esperando por ti niña."

"¿Qué le has hecho a Irma bruja?"

"Ella provocó todo esto. Siempre estuvo en poder de la Guardiana acabar con esto. Sólo no lo escogió."

Will podía sentir que sus uñas cortaban sus palmas, pero no le importaba. ¡Cómo se _atrevía_ esta horrible mujer decir que era culpa de Irma! "¡Suéltala y consideraré en permitirte vivir!"

Nerissa rió. "Oh el Corazón de Kandrakar escogió a una fieresita esta vez. Yo tuve ese mismo fuego… pero las cosas cambian."

Will de repente se preguntaba_; ¿qué sabía esta bruja del Corazón de Kandrakar? _"¿Quién eres?"

"¡Soy Nerissa, Guardiana anterior del Corazón de Kandrakar¡Tú tienes algo mío y lo quiero de vuelta!"

¿Nerissa fue una _Guardiana¡Imposible… no puede ser¿Cómo podría una antigua Guardiana ser tan mala y vil¿Cómo una antigua Guardiana podría hacerle esto a otra Guardiana?_ "¿Qué fue lo que te pasó¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?"

"El Corazón me corrompió, como lo hará contigo. No puedes combatirlo Will; dámelo y sálvate."

"¡Nunca¡Tendrás que tomarlo de mis muertas y frías manos!"

Nerissa rió; una fría, risa sin corazón. "Oh Will así no es cómo funciona. Debes dármelo por voluntad. Por lo que te pediré el Corazón una vez más". Ofreció su vieja mano marchita esperando.

Will permanecía desafiante y miraba a la antigua Guardiana. "¡En tus sueños!"

Nerissa suspiró y bajó su mano. "Puedo ver que necesitas el incentivo apropiado. ¡Frost!" Will giró su cabeza y sólo ahora notaba a Frost acechar en una oscura esquina. Brillaba con una luz blanca y tenía una mirada que a Will definitivamente no le gustaba. Atravesó el escudo púrpura que rodeaba a Irma y blandió su gran puño. ¡Inmediatamente, Will sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar! En pánico, apretó sus manos contra el escudo.

Nerissa levantó su mano. Frost esperó. "¿Bien Guardiana?"

Will miraba a Irma, e Irma miraba fijamente de regreso a Will.

"No n-n-no… l-lo… ha-gas… j-j-jefa…" dijo Irma.

Will cerró sus ojos, y apoyó su cabeza contra el escudo. No podía dejar el Corazón, pero no podía condenar a su amiga a más tortura_... ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Cuando meditaba, oyó de repente el cruel sonido del contacto piel-con-piel. Saltó y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Frost había golpeado a Irma en su espalda. Will vio a Irma apretar sus dientes y tirar atrás su cabeza, su ojo se cerró. Un gruñido escapó sus labios y su espalda se arqueo. Dejó caer su cabeza a su pecho después de unos segundos, respirando con dificultad.

"¡Detenlo!" Gritó Will, golpeando el escudo con su puño.

"Tú puedes hacer que se detenga Will; sólo dame el corazón". Contestó Nerissa gentilmente.

Will agitó su cabeza y Frost golpeó a Irma de nuevo; esta vez en sus costillas. Irma clamó y Will notó lágrimas en los ojos de la Guardiana del Agua. Estaba intentando tan difícil de detenerlas; pero Will sabía que la orgullosa Irma Lair no podría más.

Frost sujetó a Irma por el pelo y tiró su cabeza atrás. Los ojos de Will se ensancharon cuando él golpeó en el pecho de su amiga. Se rió cruelmente y dejó caer la cabeza de Irma quien gimió en dolor. Frost levantó su barbilla con sus dedos y miró a su cautiva. Irma, respirando con dificultad, su un ojo bueno lleno de dolor, brilló enseguida. De repente, escupió en la cara del hombre. Will sonrió; estaba orgullosa del espíritu de la Guardiana del Agua. Frost limpió la sangre de su cara y abofeteó a Irma duro en su boca. Irma clamó y empezó a gemir de nuevo.

Will golpeó en el escudo; rogando que Frost dejara de herir a su amiga. Nerissa alzó su mano de nuevo; Frost se detuvo, esperando órdenes.

"¿Bien Guardiana¿Cuál será, el Corazón o tu amiga? Escoge cuidadosamente…"

Will miraba de nuevo a Irma; el rostro de la Guardiana del Agua era una máscara de agonía, su ojo llenó de dolor. Respiraba trabajosamente, pero aún fatigada ofrecía a su líder una de sus clásicas muecas. Aunque no pudo hacerlo, Will apreciaba el esfuerzo.

"No n-n-n-no… p-permitas… que el f-f-fos… sil… lo t-tenga… R-r-roja…" dijo apenas. "Y-yo… n-n-no… v-v-algo la p-pe-na…."

"Creo que Hay Lin estaría en desacuerdo, y yo también," respondió Will en voz baja colocando las yemas de sus dedos contra el escudo.

Sin previo aviso unos relámpagos golpearon a Irma a través del escudo. Will fue mandada a volar sus buenos diez metros e Irma gritaba fuertemente. Su espalda se arqueó, y de nuevo tiró atrás su cabeza. Will corrió a toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitían hacia su amiga. Golpeó en el escudo con sus manos. "¡DETENLO¡POR FAVOR… DETENLO!"

El ataque del relámpago cesó. Despacio Irma dejó caer su cabeza de regreso a su pecho. Agitada incontrolablemente, intentó mirar a Will; pero su ojo rodó hacia atrás de su cabeza y se cerró poco después. Will podía sentir intensa rabia naciendo en su pecho.

Estaba de pie y giró a enfrentar a la hechicera; su rostro era un retrato de enojo. ¡Fijó sus puños y pensó en todo lo que iba a hacerle a esta mujer cuando pusiera sus manos sobre ella!

_Tranquila Will… lo manejaremos juntas._ Will oyó la voz aliviadora de Taranee en su cabeza.

_¡No **quiero** manejarlo juntas… **quiero** acabar a esta mujer con mis propias manos!_

_¡Todo en buen tiempo, pero recuerda tu trabajo!_

Will respiró profundamente; _tenía_ un trabajo que hacer. Miró con rabia a Nerissa.

"¡Esto es lo que tu amiga puede esperar mientras continúes desafiándome Guardiana¿Quieres ser responsable de su agonía?" Exclamó Nerissa.

Will dio un paso adelante y convocó al Corazón. Se movió más cerca de la máquina, con el Corazón delante de sí. "No, no quiero". Contestó finalmente. "¿Prometes dejar ir a Irma si te doy el Corazón?"

"Sí."

"¿Permitirás a las otras ir también?"

Los ojos de Nerissa se estrecharon. "Sí, pero tú debes seguir siendo mi prisionera para siempre."

Los ojos de Will se estrecharon ahora. "¡Hecho!" Dijo. Entonces levantó el Corazón sobre su cabeza y estrelló su puño en la máquina. Una luz rosa rodeó su puño, y Will golpeó la máquina de nuevo.

"¡Nunca permitiré que _alguien_ como tú posea el Corazón de Kandrakar¡Primero lo veré _destruido_!" Gritó Will.

Instintivamente, Frost fue contra la Guardiana líder. Will lo vio y se movió a la derecha en el último segundo. Cuando lo hizo, estiró su pie izquierdo, golpeando el tobillo de Frost. Al mismo tiempo, rodó y extendió su pierna derecha para golpear en la parte de atrás de la pierna izquierda de Frost. _Sí; ¡una perfecta maniobra tropieza-pies!_ Frost tropezó y chocó con todo su considerable peso hacia la máquina, quebrándola completamente.

¡Nerissa miraba en horror! "¡NOOOOOO!" Gritó.

_Taranee… ¡AHORA!_

_

* * *

_

Taranee había estado monitoriando a Will telepáticamente desde que Raythor se había marchado con ella. Hasta ahora, todo estaba bien; el plan estaba funcionando. Tres Guardianas lucían desvalidas y desconcertadas; Will iba a enfrentar a Nerissa por su cuenta. Las tres "desvalidas" Guardianas estaban haciendo un buen espectáculo; esforzándose por maldecir inútilmente su mala suerte de vez en cuando. Taranee inspeccionaba a sus enemigos; Sabueso no sería difícil, y Miranda no proporcionaba ninguna amenaza. Pozo de Arena… quizás; Gargoyle, _definitivamente_. El Olfateador y Crimson no debían ser ningún problema.

Taranee esperaba hasta Will terminará de indicar direcciones, entonces avisó mentalmente a Cornelia y Hay Lin.

_Bien chicas, Will está con Nerissa. Si todo va según el plan, Will deberá poder desactivar la máquina. Entonces depende de nosotras desechar la escuadra de práctica y alcanzar a Will tan rápido como podamos. Quemaré esta telaraña, me liberaré y acabaré con Crimson. Hay Lin, vuela lejos a Pozo de Arena, Cornelia encárgate de Miranda. ¡Hay Lin, después de deshacerte de Pozo de Arena, ve por Olfateador y entonces tú y Cornelia corran como endemoniadas! Distraeré a Gargoyle y las seguiré. Las guiaré dentro de la cueva y alcanzaremos a Will. Una vez que lleguemos allí, usted dos la ayudaran con cualquier cosa que necesite. Yo me quedaré atrás y cuidaré el túnel. ¿Entendido?_

_¡Entendido!_

_¿Cómo lo está haciendo Will Taranee?_

_Bien por ahora Hay Lin; Creo que ya está encarando a Nerissa._

Taranee "escuchó" durante algún tiempo… nada estaba yendo tan lejos. Sólo esperaba que Will pudiera encargarse para burlar Nerissa y encontrar la máquina. Espera… algo estaba mal.

Taranee abrió la boca… _¡Santa vaca¡Nerissa está en el mismo cuarto que la máquina e Irma!_

Cornelia y Hay Lin abrieron la boca. Eso es algo bueno¿no es así Taranee?

_Sólo si Will puede mantener sus emociones en jaque Cornelia._

Taranee hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que Will se enfurecía cada vez más. Gruñó cuando ese enojo se convirtió en rabia. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que todo el plan se cayera a pedazos. _Tranquila Will… lo manejaremos juntas._

_¡No **quiero** manejarlo juntas… **quiero** acabar a esta mujer con mis propias manos!_

_¡Todo en buen tiempo, pero recuerda tu trabajo!_

Taranee sintió que Will se calmó un poco; bien… eso estaba mejor.

Taranee contactó a sus dos amigas. _En cualquier minuto ahora creo… que debemos estar preparadas._

Efectivamente; sólo unos minutos después, Taranee "oyó" la señal,_ Taranee… ¡AHORA!_

_¡AHORA!_ Gritó Taranee mentalmente a Cornelia y a Hay Lin. Sus manos se encendieron y quemaron a través de la telaraña que la tenía cautiva. Disparó una bola de fuego a Crimson, éste voló lejos, gruñendo. Hay Lin reaccionó inmediatamente y creó un torbellino para volar a Pozo de Arena en el lago. Cornelia rodó y convocó espesas raíces para fijar a Miranda a la pared. Taranee disparó más bolas de fuego a Sabueso y lo derribó. Rodó alrededor, desesperado por extinguir el fuego de su chaqueta. Hay Lin voló a Olfateador en el lago, seguido por Crimson. Cuando Taranee disparó fuera después a Gargoyle, Hay Lin y Cornelia corrieron hacia la cueva.

"¡Primero es hacia la izquierda!" Gritó Taranee, retrocediendo lejos de las mortales pisadas de Gargoyle. Las tres Guardianas se apresuraron hacia la pequeña cueva de la izquierda, corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia Will.

Taranee las llevó a través de numerosas cuevas y pasajes hasta que finalmente surgieron en una escena que ninguna de ellas pensó ver en la vida.

Will estaba montando a un muy mareado Frost, golpeándole en la cabeza. Gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez. De vez en cuando, hacía que se golpeara la parte de atrás de la cabeza con el suelo, y resumiendo, lo golpeaba otra vez.

Miraron a Irma; Taranee giró su mirada hacia la cueva. "Ustedes dos vayan por Irma. Yo iré por los Caballeros."

Cornelia y Hay Lin se apresuraron hacia Irma e intentaron liberarla. Cuando fueron incapaces de deshacer sus ataduras, Cornelia simplemente voló las estalagmitas. La inconsciente Guardiana del Agua cayó en los brazos de Hay Lin. En ese momento, Gargoyle hizo su entrada, destruyendo el techo de la cueva. Taranee fue hacia Cornelia, aún lanzando bolas de fuego al gran monstruo de piedra.

"¡Este lugar se está viniendo abajo!" Gritó. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!"

Cornelia ayudó a Hay Lin a llevar a Irma hacia Will. "¡Will!" Gritó, "¡tiempo de irse¡Will¡WILL!"

Pero la Guardiana líder no estaba escuchando; se encontraba totalmente frenética. Finalmente su enojo y rabia habían superado su juicio. Liberaba todos esos sentimientos sobre un casi muerto Frost. No había ninguna señal de Nerissa.

Taranee avanzó hacia Will, intentando separarla de Frost. Cegada por la sed de sangre, Will peleó con su amiga. Taranee arrastró y empujó a su líder lejos de Frost. Mirando alrededor, no vio ninguna manera de salir.

Cornelia lo había visto también y había estado haciendo su propia puerta trasera. El techo continuaba derrumbándose a una proporción alarmante. Taranee tenía que rechazar piedras cayentes; qué no era tarea fácil con Will atacándola por todas partes.

Finalmente, Cornelia tuvo éxito al hacer un agujero bastante grande. Con Taranee luchando con una enfurecida Will, y Hay Lin llevando a una severamente lastimada Irma¡las Guardianas rogaban por estar a salvo cuando todo el techo se derrumbó sobre ellas!


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: 

Todo estaba oscuro y escalofriante. El polvo flotaba en el aire y ahogaba a todos aquellos infortunados que lo respiraban. Por el momento, tres mujeres jóvenes tosían y arrojaban saliva al hablar, manos ondeantes delante de sus narices para aclarar el aire. Una ligera ráfaga de viento parecía alejar las partículas de polvo; desgraciadamente, en semejante espacio reducido el viento era bastante ineficaz. Pero aún así, servía para aclarar un poco el aire; lo suficiente para respirar un poco más fácil. Poco después una pequeña bola de fuego ascendió bañando el área por una tenue luz. Tres pares de ojos se miraron nerviosamente. Cornelia fue la primera en hablar.

"De todo lo que podría pasar… ¿podrían sólo mirar mi cabello?" se lamentó la reina de belleza.

Taranee no podría ayudar con sólo sonreír ante el "dolor" de Cornelia. Cambió su carga a una posición más cómoda y verificó para ver si todavía estaba despierta. Will dormitaba, y Taranee suspiró. La Guardiana del Fuego apretaba con fuerza la sangrante herida en la cabeza de Will, esperando que cesara de sangrar. La pelirroja fue golpeada con una roca durante su colérica lucha para escapar del hundimiento mortal. Taranee miró a Hay Lin; la Guardiana del Aire dejaba a Irma en el espacio que los poderes de Cornelia crearon y no se apartaba del lado de su mejor amiga. Se sentó luego de intentar alejar las partículas de polvo, una mano descansaba de forma protectora en la cadera de la Guardiana del Agua. Taranee levantó una ceja y Hay Lin levantó el pulgar. Taranee asintió y observó a Cornelia. La Guardiana de la Tierra pasaba sus dedos a través del largo cabello rubio, no había duda que maldecía la suciedad que la rodeaba. Taranee escondió una risa detrás de su mano cuando Cornelia la miró. Si Cornelia estaba preocupada por su cabello, entonces Taranee supuse que estaba bien. Regresó su atención a Will; el sangrando había disminuido un poco. Taranee giró a Hay Lin.

"¿Cómo está Irma?"

"Bueno, está respirando… eso tiene que contar para algo supongo," respondió Hay Lin. Sujetó la muñeca de Irma para verificar por el pulso. "Y tiene pulso… apenas". los dedos de Hay Lin se mancharon pegajosos con la sangre de la Guardiana del Agua. Esas manchas, Hay Lin se limpió silenciosamente. _Si alguna vez pongo mis manos en esa maldita bruja yo voy a… yo… yo no tengo idea de lo que lo voy a hacer, pero estoy segura que haré algo._ Hay Lin vio a Taranee levantar sus cejas; la Guardiana del Aire regreso su atención a su amiga inconsciente. Hay Lin no estaba segura de dónde empezar o cómo ayudar. No era doctora, y tenía miedo de hacer algo que empeorara la condición de Irma. De hecho, Hay Lin ya había empeorado un poco las cosas de su mejor amiga cuando la había llevado a este pequeño espacio. Tuvo la intención de cubrirla para protegerla; pero casi había vomitado cuando oyó el agrietamiento de los huesos de Irma cuando Hay Lin se arrojó sobre el cuerpo roto de su amiga. Hay Lin creyó que nadie más lo había oído y agradecía esto… Cornelia nunca le permitiría olvidarlo. Aún así, Hay Lin se daba de patadas por causar a su amiga algo de daño.

_No te preocupes por eso Hay Lin; dijiste bien._

Hay Lin saltó cuando la voz de Taranee interrumpió su mismo-regaño._ Cielos ¿podrías advertir por lo menos?_

_Lo siento... pero realmente creo que Irma entenderá. No necesitas culparte._

_Linda opción de palabras Taranee…_

_Sabes lo que quiero decir…_

_Sí lo sé… ¿cómo está Will?_

_Todavía inconsciente, pero creo que finalmente conseguí detener el sangrado._

_Bueno eso es algo. Espero que despierte pronto para que podamos salir de aquí._

_Sí yo también._

Taranee cortó el contacto telepático y miró a Cornelia.

"Bien Corny, podríamos necesitar un Plan B en caso de que Will no despierte pronto. ¿Alguna idea?"

"Sí, que tal si me dejan de llamar Corny… y nos detenemos en mi peluquero cuando lleguemos a casa."

Hay Lin rió. Cornelia encorvó sus dedos y puso su mano contra la rocosa pared. Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó. Hay Lin sabía que ella estaba escuchando… algo que sólo ella podría oír. Presentemente, la Guardiana de la Tierra abrió sus ojos y suspiró.

"Buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas noticias son que la red de cuevas es bastante estable mientras Gargoyle no golpee más. Las malas noticias: Estamos bajo un par de buenos kilómetros del subsuelo, bajo alguna piedra muy espesa."

"¿Un par de _kilómetros_?" Taranee estaba sorprendida. No se sentía como un par de kilómetros.

"Eso es lo que dije," respondió Cornelia. "Podría excavar hacia fuera eventualmente, pero me tomará un rato…"

"¿No puedes decirle a las rocas que se quiten o algo así?" preguntó Hay Lin.

"Como si pudiera," contestó Cornelia. "No, tengo que moverlas físicamente, y con rocas de tal espesor y antigüedad… me canso simplemente con pensarlo."

"¿Qué tal si nos sacas por donde entramos?" sugirió Hay Lin.

"La misma historia… Gargoyle derrumbó _todo_ en su camino. Honestamente, tomaría la misma cantidad de tiempo de cualquier modo, y preferiría no ir hacia Gargoyle o algo más feo… así que, pienso que debemos excavar otro camino."

"Bueno con suerte no lo necesitaremos. Veré si puedo contactar a Will telepáticamente". Dijo Taranee.

"Y puedo empezar a excavar… sólo por si acaso". Murmuró Cornelia.

La Guardiana de la Tierra caminó en la dirección de Irma y Hay Lin, extendiendo sus brazos. Respirando profundamente, murmuró, "Tierra". La pared empezó a retumbarse directamente delante de ella; Cornelia cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho, su palma derecha descansando en su hombro izquierdo, y su palma izquierda en su hombro derecho. Cerró sus ojos y arqueó su cabeza. Esperó en esa posición durante varios segundos. Entonces abruptamente planteó su cabeza; sus ojos se abrieron, y su mano izquierda se apartó de su hombro, sus primeros dos dedos apuntaron a la pared. Un fuerte crujido, como un disparo, se oyó y un enorme agujero apareció en la muralla.

"Bueno_ eso_ apestó," dijo frustrada. "Esperaba un poco más que esto."

"Está bien Corny, sólo sigue intentando; lo conseguirás". Animó Hay Lin.

Cornelia estaba a punto de regañar a Hay Lin por llamarla Corny, cuando Will empezó a reaccionar. Todos los ojos se fijaron en la Guardiana Líder.

"Ooooohhhhhh," gimió Will, su mano se dirigió a su cabeza. Vacilantemente, abrió sus ojos y pestañeó.

"¿Will?" Taranee intentó tentativamente. "¿Will, puedes oírme?"

"No tiene que gritar, estoy justo aquí". Se quejó Will.

Taranee se extrañó; había hablado suavemente, aún así Will lo llamaba grito. "¿Um… cuál es mi nombre?"

"Señorita, si no sabe su propio nombre ¿cómo espera que yo lo conozca?" aclaró Will.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu mascota?" Taranee intentó de nuevo.

Will exploró en su cerebro… _debo saber esto_ pensó. Un nombre apareció en su palpitante cabeza. "¿Vance Michael Justin?" preguntó.

"Oh cielos," suspiró Taranee, "Houston, tenemos un problema…"

"¿Tiene amnesia?" preguntó Hay Lin.

"Probablemente es más como una conmoción," corrigió Taranee. "Veamos si todavía puede usar el Corazón para sacarnos de aquí."

Taranee apoyó más cerca a Will. "¿Um, Will¿Crees que puedes plegarnos fuera de aquí?"

"¿_Plegar_¿Cómo puedes plegar a una persona?" se preguntó Will.

"No hay problema, puedo hablarte sobre eso. Primero necesitas convocar el Corazón; es una pequeña joya un poco rosa que llevas contigo. Simplemente pon tus mano sobre tu corazón y pienso en él muy fuerte."

Will miraba a Taranee escépticamente, pero colocó sus manos sobre su corazón, no obstante. Nada pasó.

"¿Cómo es exactamente esta pequeña joya?" preguntó.

"Bien, um… es rosa y…"

Otro fuerte "disparo" interrumpió la explicación de Taranee. Will corrió lejos de Taranee y se apoyó contra la pared. "Santo hijo de… ¡¿qué fue _eso_?!" gritó.

"Está bien; es sólo Cornelia con el Plan B. Está intentando sacarnos de aquí". Dijo Taranee suavemente. Fue a donde Will para confortarla. Los ojos de la pelirroja se extendieron y extendió su brazo derecho hacia Taranee.

"¡Aléjate¡No sé quien eres o lo que quieres, pero no quiero ser parte de esto!"

Taranee se detuvo e intentó no permitir a la frustración mostrarse en su rostro. "Will, soy Taranee… tu amiga. No te lastimaré. Sólo necesito que convoques el Corazón para que podamos salir de aquí."

Cuando Will seguía luciendo asustada, Taranee continuó. "Vamos Will; parte de ti sabe que es lo correcto porque no me cuestionaste cuando te pedí que convocaras al Corazón la primera vez."

"Mira, ni siquiera sé que esa cosa del Corazón, así que déjalo. ¡Entretanto, Srta. Dinamita está allí intentando matarnos a todas con su destrucción!" chilló Will.

"Ella no está intentando mat…" Taranee agitó su cabeza y suspiró. "¿Por qué me molesto?" Se arrastró hacia Hay Lin y Cornelia. "Parece que el Plan B se volvió el Plan A."

"Terrorífico," murmuró Cornelia, cuando disipó más piedras. Había hecho bastante espacio para que pudieran estirarse un poco.

Taranee miraba a Hay Lin. "Es mal momento para decirles que le tengo miedo a los espacios pequeños?" preguntó silenciosamente.

Hay Lin simplemente miró a su amiga. "Así que, vas a empezar a perderte aquí por un momento no es así…"

Taranee asintió despacio. "Sí, pienso que puedo…" gimió.

"No puedes Taranee… ¡te _necesitamos_!" le dijo Hay Lin. "¡Um… prueba pensar en buenos espacios abiertos, con pájaros, y nubes y muchas sonrisas!"

"No está funcionando…" el labio inferior de Taranee empezó a temblar, su "claustrofobia" comenzaba a dominarla. Rodó hacia su lado y contrajo sus rodillas a su pecho. Empezó a hiperventilarse. "¡No puedo respirar…!"

Hay Lin puso sus manos en Taranee, agitó sus hombros y la volteó para poder ver el rostro de la Guardiana del Fuego. "Tranquila Taranee, estás bien. Puedes respirar bien, lo prometo". Hay Lin creó una ligera brisa fresca para meter la cara de Taranee. "¿Ves¿No te recuerda al gran campo? Y mira… está tan soleado aquí". Dijo apuntando a la bola de fuego de Taranee.

"Sólo relájate y disminuye tu respiración," continuó Hay Lin. "Hazlo así… sigue lo que hago". Hay Lin empezó a tomar lentas respiraciones, profundas y cada una exagerada deliberadamente para el beneficio de Taranee. Gradualmente, la respiración de Taranee se retardó, y parecía relajarse un poco. Hay Lin sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó. "¿Ves? está bien."

Taranee cerró sus ojos y agitó su cabeza. "Necesitamos salir de aquí…"

Simplemente entonces, Irma gimió. Hay Lin regresó a su lado y tomó su mano. Irma hizo una gran mueca de dolor. Hay Lin se sorprendió y miró más detenidamente la mano de su amiga. Todos los dedos estaban torcidos y probablemente rotos. Hay Lin sintió que la rabia la empezaba a dominar, y luchó para suprimirla. Ahora tenía que pensar claramente; tenía que ayudar a Irma y Taranee. Hay Lin dejó cautelosamente la mano de su amiga en el suelo y puso su propia mano suavemente en el pecho de Irma, encima de su corazón en lo que esperó fuera una manera de confortarla.

"¿Irma?" susurró.

Irma giró su cabeza despacio hacia la voz de Hay Lin y gradualmente abrió su ojo izquierdo. El rostro de Hay Lin se iluminó de alegría. Sonrió e instintivamente sujetó a su amiga en un abrazo.

Irma abrió la boca y gruñó en dolor, pero no se esforzó en soltarse. Inmediatamente Hay Lin comprendió lo que había hecho, y suavemente permitió a su amiga ir. Dejó a Irma de nuevo en el suelo y masculló una disculpa. Irma gruñó y cerró su ojo.

"¿Irma¿Todavía despierta?"

"T-tú… d-di… me…"

Las palabras de Irma eran lentas y entrecortadas. Sus labios hinchados apenas se movían, e incluso con sus poderes para ayudar, Hay Lin tenía que esforzarse para oírla.

Irma inhaló profundamente. Sus músculos se fijaron y su espalda de arqueó dolorosamente. Su respiración se atrapó en su garganta y podría resistir con los dientes apretados hasta que el dolor pasara. Cuando finalmente terminó, Irma se derrumbó en la tierra, agitada y adolorida. Hay Lin quiso confortar a Irma, pero tenía miedo de tocarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y suavemente puso una mano en el pecho de Irma. Irma intentó sonreír, pero realmente no pudo.

"Está… b-b-bien… Hay-Hay…"

"Sí lo luces," retorció Hay Lin. "No te he visto lucir _tan_ mal desde el día de la foto escolar…"

La risita de desaire de Irma se convirtió en un violento ataque de tos. Hay Lin la volteó a un lado cuando la Guardiana del Agua tosió sangre. De nuevo en su espalda, Irma respiró superficial y dolorosamente. Hay Lin puso su mano en la frente de Irma.

Otro golpe fuerte y el ojo de Irma se abrió a más no poder.

"Está bien," explicó Hay Lin. "Es sólo Cornelia intentando sacarnos de aquí."

Irma tosió un poco más, pero pudo hablar, "yo… p-p-pensé que… C-C-Corny… estaba… c-c-c-consigui… endo… un… b-b-bikini… de cera…"

Hay Lin rió, relevó que su amiga todavía estaba haciendo chistes.

"Oí eso Irma Lair," regañó Cornelia. "Vigila tu afilada lengua, o le mostraré a Martin tus fotos desnudas de bebé."

Irma hizo una mueca, tal vez por el dolor o por la amenaza de Cornelia, Hay Lin no podría decirlo. Miraba hacia abajo de nuevo a Irma, y se encogió interiormente; La cara de Irma realmente era un enredo. "¿Estás suficientemente abrigada?"

Irma asintió lo mejor que pudo, su ojo estaba cerrado.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó Hay Lin.

Irma agitó su cabeza y abrió su ojo. Hay Lin bajó su mano a la mejilla izquierda de Irma, quien giró su rostro hacia la mano de su mejor amiga. "E-estás… a-aquí… e-eso… bas... ta."

Hay Lin sonrió tristemente a su amiga y movió atrás el cabello empapado con sangre de Irma. El ojo de Irma se cerró y su cabeza se dejó caer un poco hacia el lado; Hay Lin sabía que estaba de nuevo inconsciente. La Guardiana del Aire yació al lado de su mejor amiga, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Irma. Miró fijamente a su amiga, preocupada por el más ligero cambio. Gradualmente, cerró sus ojos también y se durmió.

* * *

Taranee se arrastró hacia donde Will estaba sentada. La pelirroja hacía alegremente títeres de sombras en la pared. Actualmente, con su mano formaba un perro que ladraba y gruñía suavemente. Taranee se sentó a su lado y simplemente miró el espectáculo. Will vio a Taranee, y bajó su mano, una mirada tímida en su cara.

"¿Eso significa que estás convencida de que no vamos a herirte?" preguntó Taranee.

Will miró un poco a Taranee y luego hacia el suelo. Sentía que conocía a esta joven, pero no podía recordar de dónde o cómo. De hecho, sentía que las conocía a todas ellas. Trató de buscar información, pero nada venía. Observó otra vez a Taranee y suspiró.

"Escucha… quienquiera que seas… no sé por qué, pero me pareces familiar. _Realmente_ no luces como una amenaza, pero… lo siento, es sólo que no te conozco."

"Sí me conoces Will, a _todas_," respondió Taranee. "Tiene una conmoción que torna las cosas un poco extrañas. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda… Irma está terriblemente herida y necesita un hospital; tú eres la única que puede llevarla. Por favor intenta pensar."

_¿Irma¿Quién era Irma?_ Will sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos e intentó recordar. Frustrada, gruñó y miró al techo. Recogió un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, sólo para que volviera a caer. "Mi cabeza está matándome," murmuró.

Taranee miró Will amablemente. "Lo sé. Intentaste atrapar una roca con tu cara hace un rato."

Will hizo muecas… _eso suena doloroso_, pensó. "Bien, dice quién eres de nuevo…"

"Soy Taranee; allí está Cornelia, Hay Lin e Irma". Apuntó a cada Guardián. "Nosotras somos tus mejores amigas y compañeras Guardianas."

"¿Compañeras… qué?"

"Guardianas, Will, Guardianas," explicó Taranee desesperadamente. Realmente no le gustaban los espacios pequeños. "Es nuestro trabajo defender a la Tierra y Meridian de los tipos malos. Tú eres nuestra líder y necesitamos que convoques el Corazón de Kandrakar para teletransportarnos fuera de aquí."

Los ojos de Will crecieron más y más grandes en real sorpresa. "Uh-huh… y pensaba que yo era la loca aquí…"

Taranee suspiró y fregó su cara con sus manos. "Bien, permíteme volver a empezar. Nosotras somos las Guardianas del Velo y cada una tiene el poder sobre un Elemento diferente. Yo soy Fuego, Cornelia es Tierra, Hay Lin es Aire, e Irma es Agua. Tú controlas la energía absoluta y disparas relámpagos. También eres la Guardiana del Corazón de Kandrakar, una pequeña y poderosa joya que hace… cosas; muchas cosas buenas."

Will estaba mirando fijamente a Taranee inexpresivamente. Taranee gimió y dejó caer su cara en su mano. "No estás siguiendo nada de esto ¿verdad?"

"Oh… _seguro._ Somos alguna clase de superheroínas que defienden el velo de alguien. Están Kermit, Hay Ho, Corndog… y tú eres…. ¿Tonto?" Will miró la esperanzada expresión de Taranee.

Taranee quería llorar. Agitó su cabeza y miró fijo a Cornelia mientras que la Guardiana de la Tierra continuaba "excavando."

Will sabía que algunas cosas estaban mal; dirigió su mirada al suelo. Después de unos minutos, Taranee regresó su atención a la pelirroja. "¿Si intento algo, prometes que no te asustaras?"

"No…"

"Vamos Will… no te lastimaré."

"¿Por qué sigues llamándome Will? Ese es nombre de chico."

"Tu nombre es Wilma, pero prefieres Will."

"¡WILMA¿Qué tipo de degenerado llama a su hija WILMA?"

"Tranquilízate Will; A mí me agrada el nombre… te da carácter."

"¿Estoy casada con Fred¿Barney y Betty son mis mejores amigos?"

"No; tienes catorce años, no estás casada. Y ya te lo dije, _nosotras _somos tus mejores amigas."

Will miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo distintamente femenino. "No _luzco_ de catorce…"

"Eso es porque estás en tu forma de Guardiana… mira no importa. Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que tenga otro ataque de pánico."

"¿Tendrás un ataque de pánico?"

"Mira ¿podríamos_ por favor _sólo intentar algo?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Tengo el poder de la telepatía; Puedo comunicarme mentalmente contigo. Creo que podría poder enviarte una imagen del Corazón de Kandrakar. Si lo hago ¿te concentrarás en convocarlo?"

Will ahora estaba seriamente perturbada. ¿Tonto estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y quería enviarle algún tipo de E-mail mental a Will? _¿Qué tal si intenta succionar mi cerebro?_

_No voy a succionar tu cerebro Will._

Will saltó y gritó._ "¿Qué fue eso¿Quién lo dijo?"_

_Cálmate Will; fui yo. Soy simplemente yo Taranee. Estoy hablando telepáticamente contigo. Puedes hablarme de la misma manera; todos lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en eso._

_¿Pensar sobre qué?_

_En lo que quieras. Por ejemplo ¿de qué color son tus botas?_

_¿Mis botas? Moradas._

_Sí, lo son. ¿Ves cómo funciona? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pensar y yo te oiré._

_¿No eres ninguna clase de pervertida psíquica?_

_No; ¿prestarás atención __**por favor?**_

_Bien, bien, soy toda oídos… o materia gris…_

Mentalmente, Taranee proyectó una imagen del Corazón de Kandrakar. Esperó que Will entendiera de algún modo instintivo saber que hacer una vez que lo viera. Rogó que la presencia del objeto le regresara la memoria a Will.

Will estudió la imagen mental que había recibido. La joya rosa de algún modo lucía familiar, como si supiera lo que era. Casi inconscientemente cubrió su corazón con sus manos. Pensó acerca de la hermosa joya y abrió la boca cuando sintió algo duro y caliente en sus manos. Abriendo sus ojos llevó sus manos a su regazo. Tuvo miedo de abrirlas y ver lo que estaba allí. Observaba a Taranee nerviosamente. La joven de oscura piel asintió de forma alentadora y Will abrió sus manos. Una resplandeciente joya rosa flotaba y cubría los ojos de la pelirroja con su brillo. Sonrió y dijo, "Ooooo, es muy hermosa…"

"Este es el Corazón de Kandrakar," explicó Taranee. "Con él, amplificas todos nuestros poderes. Sin el Corazón, simplemente somos chicas normales."

Will escuchó a Taranee, entonces extendió la mano para tocar el Corazón. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la joya, una onda de energía rosa cubrió a la Guardiana Líder. Will clamó mientras la magia del Corazón pasaba a través de su cuerpo. Taranee se acercó a su amiga, pero fue repelida por la energía. Después de unos segundos, la luz liberó a Will y ésta cayó inconsciente. Taranee fue hacia ella y agitó a su líder por los hombros. Will permanecía inmóvil.

_Nada bueno_, pensó Taranee…

* * *

Cornelia estaba excavando desde hace horas. Sentía que no había hecho ningún progreso significativo. La piedra era sumamente gruesa, y podría jurar que de algún modo actuaba en su contra. No obstante, gradualmente obedecía a su Señora… pero no demasiado. Cornelia se estaba cansando; usar tanta cantidad de magia era muy agotador. Pero sabía que llevar a Irma rápido a un hospital… podría estar viva ahora, pero sin ayuda¿lo estaría mañana? Taranee no estaba muy bien tampoco… Cornelia no sabía que ella era claustrofóbica; o con más precisión, sólo ansiosa ante los espacios pequeños. Ahora que lo pensaba, Taranee estaba ansiosa ante _todo_. Ahora Will había perdido una lucha con el Corazón de Kandrakar y quién sabía en qué condición se encontraba; había estado inconsciente por horas. Cornelia sabía que su líder tenía una conmoción, y la Guardiana de la Tierra estaba segura que Will no "regresaría" pronto. Por lo que siguió excavando y luchando contra el agotamiento que cada liberación de verde magia traía... hasta que ya no pudo más. Se derrumbó en la tierra y respiró agitado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no podía decir cual era el abajo. Se sentía mareada. Sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos y rogó al mundo para que dejara de moverse. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se arrastró hacia Hay Lin e Irma. La joven asiática estaba despierta y mirándola con preocupación. Cornelia sonrió y se tendió al lado de la Guardiana del Aire. Descansando su cabeza en sus rodillas, Cornelia suspiró.

"Ya no puedo hacerlo; tengo que descansar por un rato."

Hay Lin asintió y reunió una ligera brisa para refrescar a la sudorosa Guardiana de la Tierra. Cornelia sonrió agradecidamente al gesto. Después de un rato apuntó a Irma.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Ha estado entrando y saliendo de conciencia la mayoría del tiempo," respondió Hay Lin. "Cada vez que despierta es más incoherente. Estoy segura que sufre mucho, además comienza a tener fiebre". Hay Lin puso su mano en la sofocada frente de Irma. La Guardiana del Agua se retorció y masculló incoherentemente. Hay Lin miró a Cornelia.

"Ella necesita ayuda rápido o vamos a perderla…" susurró.

Los ojos normalmente fríos de Cornelia se ablandaron cuando miró fijamente a Irma. Sus peleas eran legendarias y Cornelia a menudo salí perdiendo. Pero tenía que admitirlo… había extrañado sus argumentos durante los últimos días. Las cosas no eran las mismas si Cornelia e Irma no estaban en la garganta de la otra. También odiaba ver a Hay Lin, normalmente alegre y despreocupada, tan triste y angustiada. Hay Lin era la sonrisa de todos; si iban a pasar por esto, necesitarían a la pequeña Alegría para mantener la felicidad.

"Despiértame en unas horas¿bien?" pidió Cornelia. "Sólo necesito dormir un poco y regresaré al trabajo."

Hay Lin asintió. Cornelia se acostó y pronto se durmió. La Guardiana del Aire mantuvo la brisa e intentó agregar un poco de consuelo a sus amigas. No podría dormir de ningún modo... ya no. Lo había hecho hace unas horas, y ahora estaba demasiado preocupada por Taranee, Will e Irma como para dormir. Antes había girado un poco a Irma para comprobar el estado de su espalda. Lloró ante lo que vio. Marcas de crueles latigazos, furiosas quemaduras, profundos cortes, tanta sangre… Hay Lin había llorado en silencio hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron. No sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudar. Todo lo que podía hacer era intenta ofrecerle un poco de consuelo a su severamente lastimada hermana… pero no era suficiente. Irma apenas sabía qué era realidad. Hay Lin dudaba si ella sabía quien era ya. Suspiró y movió el cabello de Irma fuera de sus ojos. En ese momento, el ojo izquierdo de la Guardiana del Agua estaba abierto; miraba fijamente a Hay Lin en pánico, tomó una larga respiración, y cerró su ojo. Aún respiraba. Un poco más débil… Hay Lin se acercó al rostro de su amiga y esperó. Entonces gritó… Irma había dejado de respirar.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: 

El grito de Hay Lin atravesó el aire, sorprendiendo a Cornelia y Taranee. La Guardiana de la Tierra simplemente había cerrado sus ojos para descansar; ahora abruptamente estaba despierta mirando alrededor con enojo. Taranee que había estado dormida por completo, despertó mucho menos amigable. Había recogido a Will inconsciente en sus brazos y activado una clase de "escudo de calor" para mantenerla tibia. El agudo grito de Hay Lin había sobresaltado a la Guardiana del Fuego así que dejó caer a su líder descortésmente en la tierra. Haciendo muecas por el rudo despertar de su amiga, Taranee verificó si sus pantalones todavía estaban secos antes de mirar a Hay Lin.

Hay Lin agitaba los hombros de Irma bruscamente, pidiéndole que despertase. Cuando no hubo respuesta, empezó a reunir sus poderes. Estaba a punto de llenar sus pulmones con aire para que reviviera, cuando Cornelia agarró sus muñecas.

"Espera," Dijo Cornelia serenamente.

Hay Lin estaba desconcertada, pero le hizo caso. Arrodillándose al lado de la Guardiana del Agua, Cornelia tomó la muñeca de Irma suavemente y verificó el pulso. Puso la otra mano en sus costillas y apretó ligeramente. Movió su mano en varias áreas alrededor del pecho y estómago de Irma, cada vez presionando con cuidado. Después de unos segundos, miró a Hay Lin.

"No tiene pulso y no está respirando. Sus costillas están rotas, RCP va a ser muy duro, si no imposible. Está tosiendo sangre, por lo que también puede tener un pulmón agujereado."

Los ojos de Hay Lin se abrieron en pánico. De ninguna manera en el Infierno iba a dejar a su mejor amiga, su hermana, morir justo delante suyo. En desesperación golpeó el pecho de Irma en un esfuerzo por conseguir que su corazón latiera; lo había visto funcionar en televisión muchas veces. Su desesperación se convirtió en sincero horror cuando oyó el crujido enfermo de huesos bajo su puño.

Cornelia apartó a la Guardiana del Aire. "¡Detente, vas a lastimarla!" La rubia puso sus manos cerca del corazón de Irma y empujó duro hacia abajo. Intentó bloquear el crujir de las costillas, mientras éstas protestaban ruidosamente al abuso. Contaba para sí al tiempo que empujaba en el pecho de Irma.

"Hay Lin, necesito tu ayuda aquí". Dijo Cornelia.

Cuando no respondía, la miró. Hay Lin estaba sentada cerca, en blanco, expresión horrorizada en su cara. Cornelia no tenía tiempo para esto; Irma estaba muriendo.

"Hay Lin," Dijo Cornelia con firmeza, "sé que estás traumatizada y todo, pero si Irma va a tener cualquier oportunidad, _necesito tu ayuda_. ¡Así que supera tu dolor y despierta!"

Entonces Hay Lin se sacudió y miró fijamente a Cornelia. La Guardiana de la Tierra se estaba haciendo cargo, y necesitaba la ayuda de la Princesa del Aire. Todavía temblando en el interior, Hay Lin se acercó a Irma y esperó las instrucciones de Cornelia.

Cornelia asintió. "Necesito que respires por Irma. Adelante y dale dos respiraciones ahora. Ten cuidado Chica Aire; sus pulmones ya están dañados, por lo que no sobrecargues la cosa respiratoria."

Hay Lin asintió. Puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Irma y su otra mano en su frente. Inclinándole hacia atrás la cabeza, suavemente sopló dos corrientes en la boca de su amiga. Su pecho se infló dos veces, y Hay Lin se enderezó.

"Perfecto," Alabó Cornelia. "Ahora necesitarás hacerlo siempre que yo detenga las compresiones. ¿Entendido?"

Hay Lin asintió. Miró como Cornelia reasumió las compresiones. La Guardiana del Aire hacía una mueca de dolor cada vez que las manos de la rubia impactaban las costillas rotas de Irma. Puso sus manos sobre sus oídos e intentó no imaginar el caos que ocurría dentro de la Guardiana del Agua. Estaba vagamente consciente del confortador brazo de Taranee alrededor de sus hombros. Hay Lin continuaba respirando por Irma siempre que las manos de Cornelia dejaban de bombear.

Después de cuatro ciclos de presionar y respirar, Cornelia verificó de nuevo por un pulso. "Aún sin pulso; ¿Hay Lin, está respirando?"

Hay Lin escuchó y miró cuidadosamente. Después de unos segundos agitó su cabeza.

"Entonces vamos de nuevo," Declaró Cornelia, reasumiendo sus compresiones.

Los ojos de Hay Lin se estrecharon. _Este no puede ser el fin…_

_Aún no pierdas tu fe en ella Hay Lin; Irma es fuerte._

Hay Lin apretó la mano de Taranee agradecidamente. _Es simplemente que hay tanto daño…_

_Sí lo hay, pero Irma tiene mucho por qué vivir. Nunca nos dejó caer antes; no va a empezar ahora._

Hay Lin sopló dos veces más en su mejor amiga._ Espero que tengas razón Taranee. No pienso que podría continuar sin su…_

Otro cuatro ciclos, otro chequeo por pulso. Cornelia agitó su cabeza y miraba a Hay Lin. La Guardiana del Aire escuchó, realmente sin la esperanza de oír algo. Para su sorpresa, Irma estaba de hecho respirando por su propia cuenta.

"¡Está respirando¡No lo creo, está respirando!"

"Bien, nuestro trabajo está medio terminado," Declaró Cornelia cuando reasumió las presiones en el pecho de Irma.

Hay Lin volteó y abrazó a Taranee. La esperanza saltó nuevamente en su corazón y sujetó la mano de la Guardiana del Fuego cuando giró para mirar a Cornelia.

La Guardiana de la Tierra estaba cansándose. Respiraba pesadamente debido al ejercicio, pero continuó. En su corazón no tenía mucha esperanza. Cada compresión causaba más daño a las ya gravemente lastimadas costillas de Irma. Incluso no estaba segura si le hacía algún bien a su corazón. No obstante, era todo lo que podría pensar en hacer. Continuó presionando… y presionando… y presionando.

Dos ciclos después, el corazón de Irma aún se negaba a palpitar. Cornelia dejó de presionar. Miraba hacia abajo a Irma, luego a los heridos ojos de Hay Lin. Tristemente la exhausta Guardiana de la Tierra meneó su cabeza. "Lo siento, Hay Lin… se ha ido."

Hay Lin miraba fijamente a Cornelia, la realidad de sus palabras se negaba a penetrar en su cerebro. Gradualmente, comprendió lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, y su rostro cayó en pesar. "No… no… ella no puede estar… no es… ella no está…"

Hay Lin se arrojó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga y comenzó a llorar. Los sollozos agitaron su persona violentamente cuando sostuvo a su compañera. Estos aumentaron en tono hasta sus lamentos agonizantes llenaron el aire.

Taranee seguía arrodillada donde estaba, su cabeza se arqueó, sus puños fijos colgando a sus lados, sus hombros temblando.

Cornelia dirigió su mano despacio hacia Hay Lin. Entonces lo pensó mejor y la alejó. Se acercó furtivamente a la pared y puso su mano contra ella. Se agachó un poco e intentó luchar contra las emociones que amenazaban romper con su compostura. Finalmente incapaz ya de resistirse, apoyó su espalda contra la roca y se dejó caer, sus rodillas contra su pecho. Enterrando su hermoso rostro en sus manos, se rindió a su pesar y empezó a llorar suavemente.

"¡Hay Lin, retrocede!"

La orden rasgó a través del aire con tal autoridad que las tres afligidas Guardianas miraron. Los ojos rojos de Hay Lin se ensancharon en susto e inmediatamente se alejó de Irma.

Will caminó y se arrodilló al lado de la Guardiana del Agua sin vida. Apuntó su dedo directo a su corazón y disparó un pequeño rayo. La espalda de Irma se arqueó por unos segundos, luego regresaba a su posición original.

Horrorizada, Hay Lin empezó a moverse hacia Will. "¡Detenlo, déjala en paz!" gritó.

Taranee sujetó a su desesperada amiga. "No Hay Lin, espera… mira."

Hay Lin luchaba para librarse del agarre de Taranee. "No¿qué está haciendo¡Simplemente déjala en paz…!"

Cornelia se unió a Taranee para detener los violentos movimientos de la Guardiana del Aire. Como la joven morena, Cornelia había visto lo que Will estaba intentando hacer; sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Will puso sus dedos contra el cuello de Irma, ignorando las súplicas de Hay Lin. Todavía sin detectar pulso, la pelirroja apuntó al corazón y disparó de nuevo. De nuevo, la Guardiana del Agua se arqueó, entonces cayó. Otra vez puso sus dedos en el cuello de Irma y esperó. Una vez más repitió el proceso; una vez más el cuerpo de Irma reaccionó de manera similar. Después del tercer intento, Will miraba a las tres preocupadas Guardianas… y sonrió.

"Lo tengo," Dijo tranquilamente. "Tengo su pulso…"

Hay Lin dejó de resistirse; Taranee y Cornelia la soltaron. La Guardiana del Aire se arrastró rápidamente hacia su amiga. Will la cogió por los hombros.

"Cuidado Hay Lin; aún no está en muy buena forma. Se gentil."

Hay Lin asintió y se apoyó para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Will estaba de pie y caminó hacia Cornelia y Taranee. Cogieron a su líder en un abrazo aliviador. Las tres amigas se mantuvieron así durante un minuto.

"¿Sintiéndote mejor?" preguntó Taranee.

Will sonrió abiertamente, "Sí, gracias al Corazón de Kandrakar."

"Reanimador humano… genial," dijo Cornelia con un pestañeo.

"Sólo espero no haber causado más daño," suspiró Will.

"¿Quieres decir más daño que… la muerte?" dijo Cornelia.

Aunque Will no quería decirlo, pero este no era el momento para debatirlo. En cambio le dio una mirada a Cornelia y apuntó con un dedo de advertencia a la Guardiana de la Tierra. "¿Qué dices si salimos de este lugar?"

Taranee asintió con entusiasmo. "Es la mejor idea que he oído en mucho tiempo."

Las tres Guardianas caminaron hacia Hay Lin quien todavía sostenía los hombros de Irma en sus brazos. Will con el Corazón de Kandrakar creó un pliegue. Entonces las cuatro Guardianas alzaron a Irma entre ellas y caminaron a través de la abertura.

* * *

Elyon permanecía en la habitación del trono. Las Guardianas se habían ido por casi dos días y estaba bastante preocupada. Hace unas horas envió a un equipo de soldados hacia su última locación conocida. Informaron sobre un hundimiento macizo en una cueva y ninguna señal de los Caballeros de la Venganza o de las Guardianas. Elyon inmediatamente envió refuerzos con un poderoso equipo de excavación. Aún así, sabía que el progreso sería lento, nadie estaba seguro de la estabilidad del área. Elyon quería ir y simplemente despejar las piedras con su magia; pero no podía arriesgarse a "despejar" a las Guardianas en el proceso. Sin saber precisamente donde estaban, podría terminar causando más daño que bien. Fijó su puño y gruñó al cuarto vacío.

Estuvo a punto de sacar sus frustraciones con su trono, cuando un pliegue apareció delante de ella. Emitiendo un gemido de sorpresa, Elyon retrocedió y preparó su magia. Si un enemigo pasaba a través de esa fisura, iba a tener el peor día de su vida. En cambio, cuatro heridas Guardianas caminaron hacia el cuarto del trono, llevando a la quinta entre ellas.

Suavemente, pusieron a Irma en el suelo. Hay Lin se arrodilló a su lado verificando su pulso. Taranee se quedó cerca de ella, mientras Will y Cornelia se acercaron a Elyon.

Elyon gritó con alegría apresurándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga. Abrazó a Cornelia con fuerza y apenas podía creer que en verdad ella estaba aquí.

"Regresaste; ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Cuando oí sobre el derrumbe temí lo peor."

"Bien habríamos estado aquí antes, pero nuestra intrépida líder tuvo un caso de amnesia. No podía recordar cómo usar el Corazón, y me llamó… Corndog". Recriminó Cornelia.

Elyon pestañeó en confusión y giró a Will. La pelirroja alzó su mano. "Te explicaré después, pero ahora necesitamos un doctor para Irma. Ya hemos tenido que revivirla una vez; no queremos repetir la actuación."

Elyon asintió y gritó por un guardia. Después de decirle que buscara a un doctor, regresó con Will. "La llevaremos a un cuarto. Síganme."

Las Guardianas llevaron a Irma a una habitación vacía y la pusieron en la cama. Sólo entonces Hay Lin notó el daño a las alas de la Guardiana del Agua. Estaban rotas y quemadas, torcidas y ensangrentadas. Cautelosamente, extendió la mano tocando una de las delicadas extensiones. Se estremeció cuando imaginó lo que posiblemente los Caballeros podrían hacer para causar este tipo de daño. Las otras Guardianas notaron el daño también, y cada una mostró varias expresiones de revulsión y enojo. Fue entonces que el doctor llegó, por lo que las Guardianas se hicieron a un lado; inmediatamente se puso a trabajar y examinar a su paciente. Las cinco amigas se agruparon ansiosas mientras el doctor examinaba a Irma. Presentemente suspiró y se puso de pie.

"Mi Reina, pido su perdón, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por su amiga. Está gravemente lastimada… es sólo cuestión de tiempo."

"¿Nada¿Está seguro?" Preguntó Elyon.

"Lo siento, Su Alteza… su amiga va a morir antes de que el sol ascienda."

Hay Lin se derrumbó de nuevo apresurándose al lado de la cama de Irma. De nuevo se arrojó sobre su mejor amiga y sollozó. Elyon agradeció al doctor silenciosamente, y él salió. Ella se volvió a Will. "¿Puedes usar el Corazón de Kandrakar para sanar a Irma?"

"Puedo intentarlo. Hay Lin, retrocede."

Hay Lin se movió mientras su líder avanzaba. Convocando al Corazón de Kandrakar, Will sostuvo la brillante joya rosa sobre el pecho de su amiga. El Corazón brilló y bañó a Irma en luz rosa. La moribunda se elevó varios centímetros en el aire mientras la luz aumentaba en intensidad.

"Creo que está funcionando," Respiró Taranee.

De repente, la luz rosa que rodeaba a Irma se puso negra y furiosa. Se extendió del cuerpo de la Guardiana del Agua al brazo de Will y a su hombro. Sorprendida, la pelirroja intentó apartarse, pero estaba paralizada. La luz negra continuaba envolviendo el cuerpo de Will hasta que junto a Irma fueron envueltas por la negra luz. Hay Lin se apresuró para ayudarlas, pero fue arrojada contra la pared. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Will reveló un grito y cayó al suelo. Irma regresó a la cama y la luz negra finalmente se hubo disipado.

Taranee corrió a Will mientras Elyon corrió para ver a Hay Lin. Cornelia fue a chequear a Irma.

"¿Hay Lin, estás bien?" Preguntó Elyon, cuando la ayudó a levantarse.

"Eso creo," Respondió Hay Lin frotando su hombro.

"Will está inconsciente," Informó Taranee. "Pero además de eso, no puedo encontrar ninguna lesión."

"Irma luce igual para mí," Dijo Cornelia.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Elyon.

"No lo sé," Respondió Taranee. "Nunca he visto algo así antes."

Will empezó a volver y se sentó. Su mano fue a su cabeza gimiendo suavemente.

"¡Will¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Taranee.

"Eso parece," Respondió Will despacio. Miró alrededor del cuarto. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Esperábamos que tú pudieras decirnos," Contestó Cornelia.

Will agitó su cabeza, "No tengo idea. Pero puedo suponer que no ayudó a Irma"

Cornelia negó con su cabeza y Will suspiró.

"Entonces tenemos que volver a la Tierra. Ella necesita un hospital," Sugirió Hay Lin.

Will miraba a Hay Lin para luego bajar sus ojos al suelo. "No podemos hacer eso Hay Lin," Dijo silenciosamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eso me obligaría a devolverla a su forma humana."

Hay Lin pestañeó; todavía no entendía. Miró fijamente en los ojos castaños de Will, tan expresivos y reflejando dolor; no por ella sino por sus amigas. "Yo… yo no entiendo…"

Will se puso de pie y cruzó el cuarto para poner sus manos en los hombros de la joven asiática. Respiró profundo, "Hay Lin, como una Guardiana, Irma sobrevivió la tortura y la inmensa cantidad de daño que le causaron. ¿Qué piensas que ese daño puede hacerle a una niña de catorce años?"

Hay Lin pensó por un momento. "Moriría antes de que llegáramos al hospital ¿no es así…?"

Will asintió. "Lo siento Hay Lin…"

Los ojos de Hay Lin se llenaron de lágrimas y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Will, quien cerró sus ojos y sostuvo a su temblorosa amiga. Dio golpecitos a su espalda y acarició su cabello, pero no podía encontrar ninguna palabra de consuelo.

"Will, tienes que llevarla a Kandrakar," Habló Cornelia.

Will y Hay Lin se separaron y miraron a Cornelia. "¿Kandrakar?" Preguntaron en unísono.

"Sí Kandrakar". Declaró Cornelia firmemente. "Ellos pueden ser los únicos que pueden ayudarla ahora."

Will miró a sus amigas, "Pero no funcionó la última vez que intenté llegar allí."

"Entonces inténtalo de nuevo," Enunció Cornelia, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

Will tomó el Corazón en su mano y cerró sus ojos. Se concentró en Kandrakar y silenciosamente comunicó su necesidad de estar allí. Sentía que el cuarto giraba brevemente, entonces todo se detuvo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, todavía estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de Elyon. Miró a la reina.

"No te rindas Will; casi funcionó". Dijo Elyon. "Brillaste débilmente por un segundo, entonces nada. Es como si el Corazón tuviera la batería baja o algo."

"¡Batería baja!" Taranee tronó sus dedos. "¡Ese es! Quizás el Corazón se agotó después de esa cosa con la luz negra. Will, intenta sólo transportarte a ti y a Irma."

"Bien, aquí va…" Will cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se concentró en transportarse con Irma a Kandrakar. De nuevo el cuarto empezó a girar, entonces se detuvo. Will abrió sus ojos tentativamente mirando alrededor a…

* * *

Kandrakar; un lugar en el centro del universo. Aquí sólo armonía existe; aquí la fuente de toda la magia en el universo reside; aquí el Concilio de Superiores mantiene vigilia sobre la Tierra y Meridian. Anidado dentro de un gran palacio rosa, el Concilio no estaba sorprendido de ver a la Guardiana Líder aparecer en el medio. Tampoco se sorprendieron por verla acompañada por la mortalmente herida Guardiana del Agua. De lo que se sorprendieron era la demanda del Oráculo para retirarse. El Oráculo era la Cabeza del Concilio; el omnisciente ser tenía la última palabra sobre las Guardianas. Mientras los miembros dejaban el cuarto, el Oráculo le pidió a la Maga que se quedara, entonces miró serenamente a la líder pelirroja. "Bienvenida joven Guardiana. ¿Qué te trae a Kandrakar?"

Will sabía que Irma habría hecho un comentario inteligente, pero no era el momento. "Oráculo," Dijo, "Irma está terriblemente herida; está muriendo. Necesitamos su ayuda. ¿Por favor, puede sanarla?"

El Oráculo levantó su barbilla un poco cuando consideraba la petición de la joven líder. Habían veces que se arrepentía por colocar tanta presión en hombros jóvenes; sin embargo, Will Vandom había demostrado ser una líder muy eficaz, y sus amigas las más efectivas Guardianas. Él asintió a la Maga, y la misteriosa mujer se acercó a la Guardiana agonizante.

Ella levantó su mano y la mantuvo en el aire sobre el cuerpo de Irma. Su mano brilló con una suave luz azul, y la Maga murmuró algo ininteligible. Después de unos segundos, apartó su mano como si hubiera sido quemada. La miró, entonces se giró al Oráculo.

"Sus lesiones son graves, Oráculo," Dijo en voz silenciosa. Casi como si hubiera tragado gruesa arena, tratando de susurrarlo. Con casi tres metros de alto, la Maga era una figura imponente, y Will agradecía de que estuviera de su lado. "Pero eso no es lo peor. También ha sido maldita. Dime niña ¿intentaste sanarla con el Corazón de Kandrakar?"

Will asintió, "Sí lo hice, pero fui infructuosa. Algo pasó y el Corazón no pudo ayudar a Irma… yo realmente no sé lo que fue."

"Era una maldición," Respondió la Maga. "Una malvada maldición". Retrocedió al hombre. "La maldición evitará cualquier forma de curación mágica, Oráculo."

El Oráculo asintió tristemente, "Gracias Maga". Él regresó su atención a Will. "Lo lamento joven Guardiana; no podemos ayudarla."

Will sentía la rabia y frustración crecer en su pecho. "¿Quiere decir qué no puede ayudarla? Está muriendo porque alguna mala bruja vieja decidió torturarla. Está muriendo porque se negó a rendirse por el resto de nosotras. Está muriendo porque es una Guardiana; ¡un predicamento en que usted la metió!"

El Oráculo miró con tristeza a Will. "Estoy consciente de todo esto joven Guardiana; pero la maldición nos impide ayudar a tu amiga."

"¡Entonces quiten la maldita maldición!"

"Me temo que no es tan simple; neutralizar una maldición toma tiempo."

"Estoy segura que podría retirar la maldición con el tiempo, pero tu amiga se habrá ido mucho antes de poder lograrlo". Dijo la Maga.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que tomará tiempo¿No puede simplemente lanzar un hechizo?" gritó Will.

La Maga estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente y miró a Will con una intensa luz en ellos. "¡No hables sobre cosas que no sabes! No tengo tiempo para instruirte en las complejidades de las maldiciones y las contra-maldiciones. ¡Neutralizar una maldición es difícil y el _proceso_ consume tiempo!"

El Oráculo alzó su mano. La Maga guardó silencio, pero continuaba mirando a Will. "La Maga está en lo correcto Guardiana; Creo que ella en verdad puede neutralizar esta maldición, pero no a tiempo para salvar a la Guardiana del Agua."

Will fijó sus puños mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de enojo y frustración. "¿Entonces qué espera que haga? No puedo llevarla a un hospital terrícola, porque una adolescente nunca sobreviviría a sus lesiones. Meridian no tiene _cerca _la especialización médica para salvar su vida; y ahora _usted _está diciéndome que los seres más poderosos en el universo no pueden ayudarla. Bien rayos ¡esto no es suficientemente bueno!" Gritó última frase cuando miró fijamente al Oráculo, diciéndole simplemente que se tranquilizara.

En cambio el Oráculo sólo sonrió e iba a hablar. Fue interrumpido por la Maga. "Puede haber una forma Oráculo… la Unión."

Los ojos azules del Oráculo registraron sorpresa por un momento fugaz cuando se volvió a la Maga. "La Unión no se ha intentado en largo tiempo, Maga. Temo que podría causar más daño que bien."

"¿No obstante, no debe ponerse como una opción?" cuestionó la Maga.

Will no podía resistirlo. Irma estaba muriendo y estos dos estaban discutiendo. "¿Qué es la Unión?" Preguntó.

El Oráculo regresó con Will. "La Unión es un antiguo ritual que le permite a una Guardiana estar temporalmente "unida" con su correspondiente Aurameria. Entonces ésta con el tiempo puede sanar a la Guardiana. Es una forma antigua de magia que no puede ser impedida por ninguna maldición conocida. Pero esta curación tiene un precio terrible."

"¿Y ese precio es…?" Incitó Will.

"Es doble. Uno, la Aurameria se debilitará severamente durante un tiempo después de realizar la curación. Cuánto tiempo y cuánto se debilitará depende de la cantidad de daño que la Guardiana sostuvo. Durante este periodo de recuperación de la Aurameria, los poderes de la Guardiana se reducirán significativamente; si no es todo. ¿Maga, cuál es tu estimación?"

"La Guardiana del Agua posee lesiones significativamente mortales. Creo que tomaría varias semanas para que la Aurameria se recupere lo suficiente". Contestó la Maga.

"¿Varias… varias _semanas_?" Dijo Will incrédula. "¿Sin el poder del Agua?"

El Oráculo asintió. "Eso es correcto Guardiana.

Will no estaba segura si quería oír el resto, pero reunió valor y pidió al Oráculo que continuara.

"El otro precio es pagado por la propia Guardiana. Para sanarla, la Aurameria la pondrá en un estado de limbo y suspenderá todas las funciones corporales, exceptuando las necesarias para mantenerla viva. Además, la Aurameria recorrerá las lesiones de la Guardiana por medio de sus propios recuerdos, los cuales serán perfectos y claros. Los únicos pensamientos que tendrá mientras en este estado serán los causantes de sus heridas. Esto significa, que le obligarán revivir sus experiencias una y otra vez hasta que el proceso curativo de la Aurameria esté completo. No tendrá sentido de tiempo o lugar; sólo dolor y tortura. Las repercusiones psicológicas podrían ser… catastróficas."

La mandíbula de Will casi golpea el suelo. "¿Entonces la única forma de salvar la vida de Irma es convertirla en una lunática peligrosa?"

El Oráculo miró meramente a Will y pestañeó cubriendo sus ilegibles ojos azules.

"Oráculo, la Guardiana del Agua está deteriorándose". Informó la Maga.

El Oráculo levantó su barbilla y miró a Will. "Tienes una decisión que tomar joven Guardiana. Y sería sabio hacerlo rápidamente… tu amiga está cerca de la muerte."

Will retrocedió, alejándose unos pasos. ¿Cómo podría tomar este tipo de decisión? No debía depender de ella, debía hacerlo de Irma y su familia; en este momento ninguno era una opción. Cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en lo que Irma querría. Esta Unión salvar su vida¿pero a qué costo¿Cuándo el precio se volvió tan alto? Will pensó en los buenos tiempos que había pasado con su inigualable amiga. La vez en que usó agua de la fuente para darle a Uriah; todas las pillamadas; la manera en que fue la primera de los Guardianas en aceptarlas de verdad como su amiga y líder; la forma en que había detenido miles de galones de agua para salvar las vidas de los guardias de Phobos en las Minas Subacuáticas; cómo había ido en su búsqueda cuando Will fue capturada por Phobos. Irma era la amiga más leal que cualquiera podría pedir¿y _este_ era el precio de esa lealtad? Deseaba poder retroceder tiempo y forzar a Irma decirle a Nerissa lo que la bruja quería oír; para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera; entonces ellas no estarían en este enredo. Pero sabía que Irma haría todo de la misma manera aún cuando supiera el resultado… y ahora Will tenía que escoger ese resultado. ¿Permitiría a su amiga partir y acabar su sufrimiento¿O salvar su vida y posiblemente condenarla a un destino peor que la muerte¿Qué sería de la mente de Irma después de obligarle a revivir su agonía, temor, desesperación, y tormento una y otra y otra vez por quien sabe cuánto tiempo? Ella no sabría que estaba segura, no sabría que había terminado, no sabría que sus amigas ya la habían rescatado. Todos lo que sabría sería la agonía y desesperación. ¿Qué tipo de vida tendrían Irma si sufría un catastrófico daño psicológico¿_Querría_ vivir así? Y todavía¿no sería mejor vivir, sin importar qué? Irma amaba tanto la vida; todo era un gran juego para ella. Amaba a sus amigas, y amaba ser una Guardiana. ¿Will tenía derecho para quitárselo? Y estaba Hay Lin; ¿podría mirarla a los ojos si escogía que Irma muriera¿Podría mirarse a _sí misma_¿Cómo le explicaría a los padres que su hija había muerto de la manera más horrible en manos de una mujer sumamente malvada¿Cómo podría explicar que su hija había muerto como una heroína, protegiendo a sus amigas, a quienes quería, y a innumerables personas que nunca conocería en dos mundos? Aún, cómo podía explicar si Irma volvía como un cascarón vacío; ¿meramente una sombra de la hija que amaban? Will suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo un tremendo peso apretándole sobre los hombros. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al Oráculo.

"¿Tu decisión Guardiana?" Incitó el Oráculo.

Will cerró sus ojos y esperó con todo su ser que estuviera haciendo lo correcto...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola, es bueno poder subir otro capítulo, he estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada que no sea estudiar, me alegra saber que hay quienes aún sigues leyendo el fic a pesar de mis retrasos :) y me gustaría decir que de ahora en más intentaré hacerlo más rápido, pero tengo un pequeño problemita... o problemota, verán no sé que pasó pero perdí toda la información que tenía en el pc o.O ¡TODA! traducciones, dibujos, documentos... por eso, ahora estoy intentndo hacer todo otra vez y cre, o mejor dicho, estoy segura que me llevará un buen tiempo, así que les sigo pidiendo un poco de paciencia.**

**Creo que no los aburro más con mis problemas y los dejo leer el capítulo, espero que les guste y me envíen un review con su opinión.**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

Las Guardianes estaban sentadas alrededor del cuarto del trono, esperando a que Will regresara de Kandrakar. Cornelia sentada cerca de Elyon, mientras Taranee y Hay Lin habían encontrado un buen pedazo del suelo para ocupar. Nadie decía nada, prefiriendo quedarse en sus propios pensamientos. Aún así, demasiado silencio era… demasiado. Finalmente Hay Lin ya no pudo resistirlo.

"¿Dime Corny, dónde aprendiste RCP?"

Los ojos de Cornelia se encendieron ante el nombre "Corny," pero decidió que este no era el momento apropiado para un regaño. "Aprendí auxilios básicos y RCP cuando me convertí en porrista. Mis padres pensaron que sería una buena idea."

"Que bueno… sabes que salvaste la vida de Irma…" Hay Lin respondió silenciosamente.

Cornelia agitó con su cabeza, "No, tú y Will le salvaron la vida a Irma; tú ayudándola a respirar, Will reviviendo su corazón."

"No lo hubiéramos logrado si no hubieras estado a cargo."

Cornelia sonrió y asintió, "Gracias," dijo suavemente.

"No, en verdad. Por ti, ahora Irma tiene una oportunidad. Sólo espero que el Oráculo pueda ayudarla". Dijo Hay Lin atentamente.

Cornelia asintió de nuevo, pero no dijo nada; no quería aplastar las esperanzas de Hay Lin. En secreto la Guardiana de la Tierra no estaba tan segura si su amiga asiática estaba en lo correcto. Tenía mucha experiencia con las maneras secretas del Oráculo y políticas de no interferir para en realidad creer que esta vez sería diferente. De algún modo estaba absolutamente bien para chicas adolescentes arriesgar sus vidas defendiendo la Tierra, Meridian, y Kandrakar, pero cuando este último le tocaba devolver un poco... simplemente no era una calle bidireccional. Cornelia había intentado entender el propósito de su neutralidad, pero no veía el punto. Para ella, el mundo era negro y blanco; algo podía estar bien o mal. No veía cómo todos esos seres poderosos sólo se sentaban allí y ver todo irse al infierno cuando tenían el poder de intervenir. La frustraba, y por esta razón había decidido que no confiaría totalmente en el Concilio de Superiores. Ahora esperaba que Will volviera y decirles que el Oráculo fue incapaz de ayudar a Irma. Incapaz o involuntario; para Cornelia, cuando venía del Concilio, esas dos palabras eran sinónimos. Pero no expresó estos pensamientos en voz alta; simplemente conseguiría pasar por pesimista. Sólo porque era la única que intentaba ver el mundo como era de verdad, era llamada pesimista. Cornelia prefería pensar en su persona como alguien realista e intentar no esconderse detrás de algo inexistente de alegría cuando las cosas eran penas. Aceptaba que las cosas eran malas y tendría que lidiar con ellas. Como su madre siempre le decía, "Si el mundo no apestara, todos nos derrumbaríamos."

Cornelia suspiró y cerró sus ojos; sentía como si no hubiera dormido por una semana. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Elyon e intentó descansar. La joven cambió un poco de posición para ofrecer una "almohada" más suave a la cabeza de su amiga. Estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga. Ser la Reina de Meridian era duro, pero por lo menos no tenía que equilibrar el defender el Universo con el Álgebra, "Las Uvas de la Ira," y disecar ranas. Tampoco tenía la presión de guardar un secreto a tus seres queridos. Las Guardianas no podían permitir que nadie supiera quienes eran y qué hacían; simplemente no era seguro. Elyon recordó cómo se sintió cuando supo que era la gobernante de Meridian, y que sus amigas sabían esto desde el principio. Se había sentido traicionada y enfadada porque habían mentido sobre toda su vida. Ahora se sentía diferente, por supuesto, pero sabía cuánto las mentiras herían. Las Guardianas se sentían mal por no poder decirle, y Elyon estaba segura que se sentían igual por mantener el secreto a sus familias. Ahora una de ellas se encontraba severamente lastimada y no podría vivir. ¿Cómo explicarían su muerte a su familia? En tal caso ¿Cómo podrían explicar si _una_ moría defendiendo el universo? Elyon sabía que las Guardianas podían soportar una paliza, pero quedaban quemaduras u otras marcas por muchas de sus batallas. ¿Cómo las escondían todo el tiempo? Sabía que Cornelia era buena con el maquillaje, pero ni siquiera el mejor podría esconder las líneas hondas en su rostro. La reina acarició la bonita mejilla de Cornelia; tanta responsabilidad para alguien tan joven.

Sólo entonces, el aire brilló débilmente y una luz rosa apareció en el cuarto. Todas, incluso Cornelia, giraron sus ojos para ver. Presentemente, Will apareció en el centro de esa luz. Cuando se apagó, la joven avanzó, rostro ceniciento y ojos rojos. Todos saltaron y se acercaros a la Líder Guardiana. Hay Lin la alcanzó primero y miró expectativa en los ojos castaños de Will.

"¿Bien¿Qué dijeron?" Preguntó cansada.

Will abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió. En cambio sollozó y ayudada por sus amigas se sentó en los escalones. Enterró su rostro en sus manos y agitó su cabeza. Elyon y las Guardianas se miraban, cada una haciéndose silenciosamente la misma pregunta. Taranee se acercó a la pelirroja y puso una mano en su hombro.

"¿Will¿Qué es¿Qué sucede?"

Will levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban más rojos que antes. Sabía que supuestamente era el tipo de líder fuerte, pero ahora mismo, necesitaba un buen llanto. También sabía que las otras necesitaban saber; sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para decirles. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie. Colocó su mano en el hombro de Taranee y asintió agradecidamente. Entonces se volvió a espaldas del grupo, seguida de cerca por Taranee. Con otra onda respiración, Will empezó a explicar.

"Irma está muy lastimada; de hecho la Maga las llamó heridas mortales. También dijo que fue maldecida de algún modo, previniendo cualquier curación mágica. Por esa razón el Corazón de Kandrakar no la ayudó. La Maga dijo que podía neutralizar la maldición con el tiempo, pero sería demasiado tarde para ayudar a Irma."

Will hizo una pausa para reunir sus pensamientos, y Cornelia habló. "Entonces en otras palabras ellos van a hacer lo que siempre hacen… nada."

Hay Lin miraba herida, pero Will sostuvo su mano. "Sí, esa fue la respuesta inicial que me dieron. Les dije que era inaceptable. Fue cuando la Maga propuso una posible solución."

Los ojos de Hay Lin se llenaron de nuevo de esperanza. "¿Y?"

"Dijo que existe un ritual llamado la Unión, donde una Guardiana se une con su Aurameria. Ésta sana a la Guardiana y luego regresa a su respectivo lugar. Pero hay dos cosas. Uno, la Aurameria necesita tiempo para recuperarse después, por lo que la Guardiana no tendrá totalmente sus poderes hasta que se recupere. Dependiendo de la cantidad de daño, el periodo de recuperación podría tardar un rato. Dos, la Aurameria analiza las lesiones de su Guardiana explorando sus recuerdos del evento o eventos. Por consiguiente no tendrá nada más en la cabeza excepto aquellos relacionados directamente con sus heridas. Sin sentido de tiempo, sin sentido de lugar, nada más que el dolor y sufrimiento que experimentó, hasta que la Aurameria acabe su trabajo."

Will tragó y soltó otro sollozo. Tomó un momento para mirar en los ojos de sus amigas. Cornelia obviamente estaba molesta y su cerebro intentaba procesar todo. La cara de Taranee lucía pálida y ella parecía asustada. Elyon cubría su boca con sus manos, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Hay Lin miraba con horror y estaba un poco verde. Will suspiró y continuó.

"Hay una cosa más chicas… la Maga dijo que tomaría _varias semanas_ para que el Aurameria de Irma la sanara…"

Silencio mortal… todas esperaban que el impacto entrara apropiadamente. Se esforzaron por comprender el significado de las palabras de Will. La pelirroja continuó despacio, casi susurrando.

"Tuve que tomar una decisión, y debía ser allí mismo."

Cornelia fue la primera en encontrarse con los problemáticos ojos de su líder. Will lucía agotada… y muy más vieja que hace una hora. La Guardiana de la Tierra sentía simpatía por la pelirroja en ese momento; nadie debe tener tomar una decisión como esa… por lo menos no sola.

"Así que lo que dices," Aventuró Cornelia finalmente, "es que tuviste que escoger entre permitir a Irma morir o convertirla en una loca delirante con daño psicológico permanente."

Will bajó la mirada y asintió. En este momento no podía mirar sus rostros.

Taranee exhaló. "Wow," Susurró.

Hay Lin miró en pánico; agarró los hombros de su líder y agitó a la pelirroja. "¿Qué les dijiste Will?"

Will miró en los ojos almendrados de Hay Lin y agarró sus muñecas; la asiática dejó de agitarla. Respondió silenciosamente. "Les dije que salvaran su vida."

El rostro de Hay Lin se rompió en una expresión de alegría. Sujetó a Will y con un whoop, la abrazó. Fue un abrazo como para romperle las costillas. "¡Gracias Will¡Gracias, gracias, gracias¡Oh, gracias!" Lloró.

Will tosió por la falta de oxígeno y la presión en sus costillas. Hay Lin la soltó. La pelirroja frotó sus costillas adoloridas y sostuvo su mano, asintiendo. La Guardiana del Aire la abrazó de nuevo, aunque más suavemente. Por la periferia de su ojo, vio a Cornelia agitar su cabeza. Soltando a Will, Hay Lin se acercó a la joven rubia.

"¿Qué fue _eso_ Corny?"

Cornelia saltó. "¿Qué¿Qué fue _eso_?"

"Agitaste tu cabeza… ¿por qué?"

"No hice nada Hay Lin; ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Sí lo hiciste; te vi agitar la cabeza, y quiero saber por qué". Entonces se paró delante suyo… "Piensas que Will tomó la opción equivocada…" No era una pregunta.

Cornelia se mantuvo firme y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No, no es así."

"Sí lo piensas… tú habrías permitido a Irma morir". Hay Lin fijó sus puños cuando sintió que la rabia comenzaba a construirse.

"Habría dejado _ir_ a Irma; hay una diferencia."

"El resultado es el mismo… Irma estaría muerta."

"¡Irma sería _libre_¡Libre de sufrir y odiar toda esta mugre que vienen con ser una Guardiana! Ahora tiene que revivir todo el horror y agonía de los últimos días una y otra vez hasta que su mente finalmente colapse. Dime cómo _eso_ puede ser bueno…"

"Ella estaría viva Cornelia; eso es lo más importante. Irma es fuerte y positiva; vencerá esto como ha vencido todo lo demás. Nos tiene a nosotras, y podemos ayudarla."

"¿No lo entiendes Hay Lin¡Esto no es algo como ser-agobiada-por-Martin-y-nuestro-profesor-de-matemáticas! Lo que pudo vencer fue el mismo _infierno _y ahora debe hacerlo de nuevo durante las próximas _semanas_. ¡Sólo que esta vez, lo experimentará en 3-D y en sonido estéreo! Hay tanto que la mente humana puede tomar; el trauma psicológico será… más allá de lo catastrófico, pasará la escala. ¿Por qué _querrías_ que lidiara con eso por el resto de su vida?"

"Siempre has odiado a Irma; siempre has pensado que era el eslabón débil. Nunca has confiado en ella porque parece no tomar nada en serio. ¡Preferirías que estuviera muerta!" Hay Lin estaba respirando duro y sus palmas estaban sangrando donde había enterrado sus uñas.

Cornelia fue tomada desprevenida; sus ojos estaban impresionados mientras dejaba caer sus brazos. Entonces su mirada cambió y su labio se torció en enojo. Fijó sus puños y los colocó a nivel del pecho. Extendió su brazo derecho, apuntando amenazante a la Guardiana del Aire. "_Simplemente_ cruzaste una línea Hay Lin," Gruñó.

"_Siempre_ estás juzgándola; _nunca _pierdes una oportunidad para insultarla o burlarte de ella. ¡Bien estoy cansada de eso Cornelia Hale, enferma y cansada!"

"¡Entonces terminemos con esto justo aquí, justo ahora!" Gritó Cornelia, sus manos brillando en verde.

"¡Terminamos esto esta noche!" Hay Lin empezó a recoger sus poderes también.

Will, Taranee y Elyon saltaron entre las dos enfurecidas Guardianas. Elyon retenía a Cornelia, mientras que Will detenía a Hay Lin. Taranee estaba de pie en el medio, sus brazos extendidos, alternando su mirada entre las dos "combatientes."

"¡Hay Lin, basta!" Ordenó Will. "Tú y Cornelia son _amigas_ ¿recuerdas? Esto no esta bien y lo sabes…"

"¡Esto debió hacerse desde hace mucho tiempo!" Gritó Hay Lin.

"Cornelia, por favor no lo hagas". Suplicaba Elyon. "Todas estamos heridas, pero ésta no es la manera de resolver algo."

"¡Averigüemos qué eficaz es, _entonces _veremos si resuelve algo!" Gritó Cornelia.

_¡BASTA!_

El grito mental fue sobre poderoso así que todas se detuvieron, colocando sus manos sobre sus oídos. Todas emitiendo lamentos de dolor y muecas de incomodidad. Todas menos Taranee…

_¿Qué está pasando aquí¡Necesitamos estar juntas, no intentar destrozar la garganta de la otra¿Es qué estamos muy enfadadas, huh¿Quién realmente es culpable de lo que está pasando aquí? Debemos enfocar nuestros sentimientos de rabia hacia Nerissa, no en nosotras. ¿No pueden ver lo que está pasando¡Miren a su alrededor¿No recuerdan lo que pasa con nuestros poderes cuándo no estamos en armonía¡Esto es justo el tipo de cosa que nuestros enemigos están esperando! No podemos darles esa oportunidad. Todas estamos intentando lidiar con lo que está pasando, todas tenemos fuertes sentimientos sobre eso; pero necesitamos aprender a tratar con ellos sin luchar con la otra. ¡Ahora todas respiren y cálmense!_

Cornelia miró molesta una vez a Hay Lin antes de girar y acercarse a una de las puertas laterales. Elyon miró a todas, antes de correr tras su amiga.

"Cornelia espera…" Llamó cuando desapareció a través de la misma puerta que Cornelia simplemente había cerrado de golpe.

Will miró a la Guardiana del Aire. "¿Hay Lin?" Aventuró tentativamente.

Hay Lin sostuvo su mano, giró sobre sus pasos y salió por otra puerta.

Will suspiró, y caminó lentamente a los escalones. Se sentó y restregó su cara con sus manos.

Taranee se acercó, arrodillándose delante de la pelirroja. "¿Estás bien?"

Sin mirar, Will contestó. _Sí……… no……… no lo sé._

Taranee levantó una ceja, pero le respondió. _Will, estamos solas aquí. Podemos hablar libremente, lo sabes…_

_Lo sé; Es sólo que en este momento no confío en mi voz._

_Bien………… ¿Qué pasa en tu mente?_

_Como si ya no lo supieras…_

_Realmente no estoy leyendo tus pensamientos intencionalmente. Es mejor si hablas sobre eso en lugar de esperar que lo arranque de tu cabeza._

_Sólo me pregunto si tomé la decisión correcta._

_¿Por qué lo cuestionas?_

_Bien por un lado, estar viva es mejor que estar muerta; y así no tendremos que reemplazar a la Guardiana del Agua. Hay Lin es feliz, y no debemos intentar explicarlo a los padres de Irma._

_¿Y por otro lado?_

_Por otro lado………… Irma va a ser una loca delirante por el resto de su vida. Cornelia tenía razón cuando dijo que hay tanto que la mente puede tomar. ¿A qué tipo de vida he condenado a Irma?_

_¿Qué tal si no es así¿Quién dice que una vez termine la Unión, Irma no regresará a su usual y jovial ser? Puede que esté un poco extraña por un rato, pero Irma siempre olvida realmente rápido. Cuando estuvimos atrapadas en el hundimiento, estuvo coherente durante unos minutos. Hizo un chiste sobre Cornelia e incluso rió por uno de Hay Lin. Pienso que quizás estamos apresurándonos al escribir el __**potencial**__ estado mental de Irma cuando esto aún no ha terminado._

_¿Pero qué tal si tomé la opción equivocada¿Qué tal si __**es**__ traumatizada permanentemente teniendo que volver a vivir la tortura una y otra vez¿Qué tal si acaba en una institución tres años debido a mi decisión¿Piensas que Irma querría vivir así?_

_Eso no va a pasar Will; no lo permitiremos._

Will resopló y se puso de pie. Se alejó unos pasos, su espalda a Taranee. Miró fijamente el espacio durante varios minutos antes de reasumir la conversación telepática.

_¿Tomé la decisión correcta Taranee?_

_No puedo contestar por ti Will; todo lo que puedes hacer es mirar en tu corazón y permitirle guiarte._

_Pero ese es el asunto T; mi corazón me dijo que dejara a Irma ir, mostrar misericordia y acabar su sufrimiento. Mi cabeza me decía otra cosa._

_Sigue…_

_Me pregunto si tomé la decisión correcta para Irma, o para el resto de nosotras. ¿Permití que mis deberes como Guardiana nublara mi juicio? En términos de salvar el universo, tener una Guardiana del Agua es preferible. Pero en términos de una niña de catorce... ¿es realmente justo hacer que Irma viva con esto por causa de mantener unido al equipo?_

_¿Qué piensas que Irma diría?_

_Ella diría "¡Adelante!" Irma tiene un sentido del deber tal que estaría feliz de sacrificar todo para salvar a alguien más. Lo siento, pero pienso que ella es un poco parcial._

_¿Pero no es el juicio de __**Irma**__ el que realmente debe contar aquí?_

_Pero realmente no sabría en lo que se estaría metiendo después del hecho. Si lo hiciera, probablemente influiría en su decisión._

_Bien digamos que va a delirar gravemente durante seis meses y arrojarse como un cisne desde el techo de Sheffield. Sabiendo que ese será el eventual resultado ¿piensas que Irma haría algo diferente?_

Will pensó por un momento. Después de varios minutos, agitó su cabeza._ No… no creo que lo haría._

_¿Y si saliera de esto absolutamente bien sin daño permanente o trauma, piensas que __**entonces**__ haría algo diferente?_

_No, probablemente no._

_Y ese es el punto Will. No __**sabemos**__ cómo terminará esto. ¿Podría ser un extremo o el otro, ella podría salir en alguna parte en el medio… ¿quién sabe? Simplemente, no tenemos manera de saber con seguridad cómo irán las cosas. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y tener esperanza._

Algunos minutos más de silencio siguió. Will giró y miró a Taranee a los ojos. "¿Qué habrías hecho tú T¿Le habrías permitido ir, o habrías salvado su vida?"

Taranee caminó hacia Will. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la Guardiana Líder y miró directo a sus ojos. "Habría hecho exactamente lo que tú hiciste."

Will respiraba de forma que no comprendía que estaba ahogándola. Se derrumbó contra Taranee y finalmente se permitió tener el llanto que necesitaba desde hace varios días. Todas las frustraciones, las presiones, la angustia, la tensión, el dolor; todas cayeron en forma de cascada en los ojos de la pelirroja, empapando la camisa de Taranee. Su delgado cuerpo se estremeció con los sollozos y Will agarró a su amiga en un abrazo, como si dejarla significara su muerte. La Guardiana del Fuego la sostuvo con fuerza permitiéndole llorar. Deseaba que Will no se guardara las cosas. Estaba tan preocupada con ser la fuerte líder que apenas se permitía sólo ser una pequeña chica asustada. Debajo de las alas y el cuerpo de mujer, una adolescente residía. Nadie debe tener que enfrentar situaciones como esta; sobre todo no una jovencita. Pero habían sido llamadas para proteger al universo del mal, y todas aceptaron esa llamada. A veces parecía que todo lo que tenían eran a las otras. Por lo que Taranee permitió a su querida amiga llorar y liberar todas sus inseguridades y miedos. La morena frotó la espalda de la pelirroja, susurrando palabras de consuelo. _Algún día_, pensó para sí, _estará bien………… algún día._

* * *

Lejos en un lugar llamado Kandrakar, una solitaria Guardiana flotaba en la piscina con el agua más azul que alguien hubiera visto jamás. En su bikini de ese mismo color, uno pensaría que era una estudiante de la universidad disfrutando su descanso primaveral. Pero no era ninguna universitaria, y este ciertamente no era ningún descanso de primavera. No, este era el Infierno, e Irma Lair sufría en él. En su estado actual de sueño profundo, era incapaz de despertar de la pesadilla que la mantenía cautiva. Frost golpeándola, Miranda cortándola, Frost quemándola, flagelándola, rasgando y tirando sus alas, Miranda desollando los delicados adornos azules. Pero lo peor era el relámpago... el relámpago asesino de Nerissa. Y entonces estaba la burla… Nerissa, Raythor, Frost. _"¡Llama a tus amigas Guardiana..." "Está en tu poder detener todo esto…" "¡Ruega Guardiana…!"_

La cabeza de Irma se azotaba de lado a lado, gimiendo en su "sueño". Su respiración era irregular; y su espalda se arqueaba intermitentemente. Se encogía y hacía una mueca de dolor; a veces doblaba todo su cuerpo por el inmenso dolor. El ocasional grito escapaba de los labios de la Guardiana y lágrimas de desesperación traicionarían a su fuerte exterior_. ¿Dónde están mis amigas¿Deberían de haber venido ahora por mí¿No les importa?_ Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras el puño cruel de Frost se conectaba de nuevo con su estómago. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya no puedo aguantar. ¡Alto, por favor que se detenga; ya no me lastimen! Mis amigas no vienen……………………………… ya no puedo aguantar. ¡Por favor, alto! _

Pero no se detuvo; continuaba, y continuaba…………… y continuaba. Fuera del gran cuarto, dos figuras observaban el dolor de la Guardiana del Agua a través del vidrio que la separaba de ellos. El Oráculo, siempre sereno y calmado, dolido por lo que la joven estaba sufriendo. La otra figura, alta y misteriosa, permanecía impasible e ilegible como siempre.

"Tengo otros deberes que atender Maga," Dijo el Oráculo después de un tiempo. "Nadie fuera del Concilio debe saber esto; podría comprometer la seguridad de las otras Guardianas. Sin el poder de la Guardiana del Agua, estarán enormemente debilitadas."

"Entiendo; Yo misma vigilaré a la Guardiana, Oráculo."

El Oráculo asintió y salió del cuarto. La Maga esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró completamente, entonces sonrió. Poniendo su mano contra el vidrio que la dividía de la sufriente Guardiana, empezó a reír suavemente.

"¿Piensas que sufriste _antes _Guardiana? Sólo espera………… ¡Cuando te reúnas con tus amigas, la _verdadera_ tortura empezará!"

* * *


	14. Capítulo 14

**Tanto tiempo que parecía que estaba muerta, no? Espero no haberlos preocupado... y que tampoco se hayan olvidado de esta traducción. Debo admitir que por un tiempo yo sí me olvide de esta y la de Teen Titans también, pero eso me pasa por tratar de hacer todo de una vez, llamense traducir DOS historias, dibujar, pintar, estudiar... mas no os preocupeis!!! que luego de mucho pensar ya se me ocurrió que hacer, este capítulo junto el de la historia de ****Teen Titans**** que subí serán los últimos HASTA mediados de Julio (por qué allí? porque son vacaciones!), mientras tanto en mi "profile" coloqué una encuesta de Qué historia debería traducir 1º y dependiendo de los resultados por supuesto, será con la que subiré hasta el final en partiendo desde Julio Y luego la otra, porque me di cuenta que hacer todo al mismo tiempo no me rinde mucho.**

**Así que espero que voten y disfruten de este capítulo **

**Umm... aunque por la tardanza (años *cof* *cof*) quizás deberían re-leer el capítulo anterior (o la historia entera XD) Lo sé, lo siento!**

**Atte: K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

Una luz se perforó su oscuridad. Caliente y blanca-rosa, la luz alejaba a la oscuridad. La joven apretó sus ojos cerrados contra el súbito invasor; más bien disfrutaba su aterciopelada oscuridad. Rechinando sus dientes, abrió despacio un ojo, luego el otro. Pestañeó varias veces contra el dolor de la intensa luz, pero gradualmente aprendió a tolerarla. _¿Dónde estoy? _pensó. Miró a sus alrededores. Flotaba en una piscina de agua increíblemente azul. El confortante líquido tenía la temperatura perfecta y se relajó sobre éste. Riéndose un poco, se sumergió en la piscina gigante y nadó a lo largo. Emergiendo, lanzó agua como una fuente y sonrió. Se zambulló de nuevo y se quedó en el fondo de la piscina. Se sentía tranquila y en paz por primera vez desde... quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cuando ya no pudo contener la respiración, regresó a la superficie. Presentemente, decidió que debía deducir en dónde se encontraba y qué estaba pasando.

Nadó hacia el borde de la piscina y acarició la orilla. Era absolutamente lisa, casi como fino vidrio. Movió sus dedos a lo largo del borde liso de la piscina antes de salir por completo. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. De repente, su cabeza estalló con terribles y horribles recuerdos. Frost, Nerissa, fuego, relámpago, Nerissa, sangre, Nerissa… Su respiración se atoró en su garganta y su pecho se estrechó. Cayó al suelo y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Por instinto, envolvió sus brazos de forma protectora alrededor de su cuerpo, doblada en una pelota cerró sus ojos. Llorando suavemente, intentó alejar los horribles recuerdos de su cabeza, pero no funcionó. Fue consumida con miedo y agonía; recordando perfectamente cada soplo de los rencorosos puños, cada cortada del frío acero, cada azote del cruel látigo, cada impacto del aplastante relámpago. Sus amigas nunca fueron por ella; estaba atrapada con sus enemigos… con _ella…… __**para siempre**_. Su cuerpo se asió y sus músculos se negaban a relajarse; lágrimas de desesperación amenazaron por rodar por sus mejillas. _Por favor, ya no les permitan herirme……… _pensó desesperadamente.

"Guardiana, despierta."

La voz, gentil, pero firme, perforó los pensamientos de Irma. Apretó sus ojos con más fuerza y empezó a suplicar suavemente.

"Por favor, no más; no más; no más……" Lágrimas fluyeron mientras su mantra continuaba.

Una mano tocó su hombro tembloroso e Irma gritó. Abandonando toda la razón, corrió al revés, los ojos turquesas se abrieron con terror. Cuando se golpeó en la pared, su terror aumentó. _¡Atrapada!_ Se arrojó al suelo y sollozó en desesperación. "Por favor, haré todo lo que quieran, sólo ya no me lastimen," suplicó.

Irma sintió dos fuertes, pero gentiles manos sobre sus hombros; estos la llevaron a sentarse, su espalda contra la pared. Tembló con más violencia mientras una de esas manos sujetó su barbilla, levantándola con gentileza.

"Guardiana," Dijo la gentil voz de nuevo, "No te lastimaré. Ahora estás a salvo; por favor…… abre tus ojos y ve que no estás en peligro."

Aún sollozando, y aún aterrada, Irma pensó en que lo mejor era hacer lo que le decían; quizás si era buena hoy no la lastimarían. Despacio abrió sus ojos. Un hombre calvo con gentiles ojos azules se arrodillaba ante ella, una mano en su hombro, la otra bajo su barbilla. Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa… éste no era ninguno de sus atormentadores. Parecía familiar……… forzó a su aterrada y quebrada mente a pensar más allá de su dolor y desesperación. _El Oráculo…… debo estar en Kandrakar._

Cuando el reconocimiento apareció en los hermosos ojos de la Guardiana del Agua, el Oráculo sonrió y dio golpecitos a su mejilla. Ella se tensó y apartó; un reflejo a sus traumas pasados. La sonrisa del Oráculo se entristeció un poco, pero lo corrigió rápidamente. "Bienvenida Guardiana" Dijo suavemente.

"Estás en Kandrakar," continuó. "Tus amigas te trajeron aquí después de que te rescataron. Estás a salvo Guardiana; nada puede herirte aquí."

Irma quería creer en sus palabras, pero eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad. No, ésta era sólo otra forma de tortura; no caería por eso. "No… no, sólo estás tratando de levantar mis esperanzas; sólo estás intentando hacerme creer que mis amigas vinieron por mí. No lo creeré; ¡No _te _creeré!"

"Piensa Guardiana; piensa y recuerda. Recuerda más allá del dolor, recuerda más allá de la desesperación. Recuerda a tus amigas. ¡Piensa Guardiana…… recuerda!"

Todavía agitada, Irma cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar._ Hay Lin……Hay Lin vino a mí en mis pensamientos; tomó mi dolor en ella. Will……Will vino por mí; lloró por mí…… Cornelia…… Cornelia hablaba en broma conmigo; amenazó con mostrarle mis fotos desnudas de bebé a Martin…… Hay Lin…… Hay Lin intentó confortarme; su mano en mi mejilla……_

Irma abrió la boca… ¡sus amigas la _habían_ rescatado! Pestañeó al Oráculo. "Había… había un derrumbe; estábamos atrapadas… todas nosotras. Corny intentaba sacarnos."

El Oráculo sonrió y asintió, "Sí Guardiana es verdad. Las Guardianas te trajeron aquí para ser sanada hace dos semanas. La curación de tu cuerpo ahora está completa."

"_¿Dos semanas? _¿He estado aquí por _dos semanas_?"

"Sí Guardiana, dos semanas. Tus lesiones eran bastante severas y tardaron algún tiempo para remendar. Debemos asegurarnos de que estás curada totalmente. De pie Guardiana."

El Oráculo se puso de pie y extendido su mano a Irma. Ella la tomó y se levantó. Su temblor había menguado y se sentía mejor.

"¿Estás experimentando algún dolor Guardiana?"

Irma hizo un chequeo rápido; todo parecía intacto. Sus costillas se sentían bien, sus hombros estaban perfectos, su espalda se sentía genial, incluso tenía todos sus dientes. "Me siento bien; ningún dolor en absoluto."

El Oráculo asintió, "Eso es bueno. ¿Puedes volar?"

Irma encorvó sus alas experimentalmente; todo parecía normal allí atrás. Brincó en el aire y se sostuvo con sus alas. Voló alrededor del cuarto durante unos minutos, ejecutando algunas simples caídas simples y giros, entonces aterrizó al lado del Oráculo. Sus rodillas se doblaron al tocar el suelo y cayó.

"¿Estás bien Guardiana?"

El rostro de Irma se enrojeció un poco, "¿Qué fue eso? Incluso cuando volé por primera vez nunca aterricé así…"

"Estuviste sumergida en una piscina durante las últimas dos semanas; tus músculos se habrán atrofiado un poco. No te preocupes Guardiana; es una condición temporal."

"Sabes, tengo un nombre. La mayoría de las personas me llaman Irma… excepto por mi pequeño hermano Chris; él me llama…………… algo que no debo repetir delante de un adulto."

El Oráculo sonrió. "Conozco tu nombre Guardiana, así como el nombre de todas las Guardianas. Pero tu posición es algo de respeto y debe reconocerse como tal. Así, me dirigiré por tu bien-ganado título... Guardiana."

"Bien, bien estás empezando a asustarme un poco Gran O; ¿no podrías _tratar_ de usar mi nombre?"

El Oráculo simplemente sonrió y movió su cabeza. "Hasta que ya no seas una Guardiana, debo dirigirme por tu título…… Guardiana."

Irma suspiró y se rindió. "Bien lo que sea. Escucha, no quiero parecer ingrata o algo ¿pero cuándo puedo irme a casa?"

"Requieres algo de rehabilitación antes de que dejes Kandrakar, Guardiana. Volverás a entrenar tus músculos debilitados y a reafamiliarizarte con tus poderes sobre el agua."

Los ojos de Irma se estrecharon, "¿Rehabilitación? ¿Quieres decir como terapia física? Porque debo decirte, que correr _no_ es mi fuerte…"

Una puerta se abrió y una alta figura de dirigió hacia el Oráculo. Él sonrió ante el acercamiento de la figura y miró a Irma. "Esta es Luba; es la cuidadora de sus Auramerias, la fuente de sus poderes. Ella te ayudará con tu rehabilitación."

Irma se volvió a Luba. Era alta y con una apariencia felina. Su rostro, aunque no hostil, claramente decía perfección e intolerancia. Irma tragó saliva y extendió su mano. "Eh Luba, soy Irma; es bueno conocerte."

Luba rizó su labio ligeramente a la mano que le ofrecían sin extender la propia. Un bajo gruñido se asomó por su garganta y en cambio se volvió al Oráculo. "Oráculo, ella no está lista. Todavía está dañada."

"Luba, la Guardiana del Agua debe prepararse para volver a sus deberes. Requerirá tu ayuda."

"Ya sabes mi posición en esto Oráculo; ella está enferma y debe ser reemplazada. Si permitieras que reasuma sus deberes como una Guardiana, creo que estarías cometiendo un error."

El Oráculo rió suavemente, "Sí estimada amiga lo sé; si no discreparas conmigo, me preocuparía por ti."

"Pero Oráculo…"

"Disculpen…… ¡estoy en el cuarto!" Interrumpió Irma.

"¡Silencio Niña!" Gritó Luba.

"¡Luba! Tratarás a la Guardiana con el respeto que merece". La voz del Oráculo todavía era suave, pero su tono no dejaba duda que quería decir negocio.

Luba gruñó, pero dejó de argumentar. Miró a Irma, murmuró, "Sígueme…… _Guardiana_."

Irma miró nerviosamente al Oráculo; la manera en que Luba dijo la palabra "Guardiana" no hizo nada para suavizar el desagrado que crecía en la joven por la criatura felina. Pero el Oráculo sonrió y asintió. Irma tragó saliva y siguió a Luba fuera del cuarto.

* * *

Dos semanas; habían pasado dos semanas desde que Irma fue rescatada y llevada a Kandrakar. Afortunadamente, habían sido dos semanas tranquilas… por lo menos en el frente "salvar-al-universo". ¿En el frente sólo-podemos-dejarlo-pasar? No tan calmado. Hay Lin y Cornelia no se habían dicho una palabra los pasados catorce días, y ninguna mostraba señal de cambiar ese arreglo. Cuando eran forzadas a estar juntas, pretendían que la otra no existía. La tensión en el aire era opresiva y Taranee se marchaba con un dolor de cabeza siempre que Cornelia y Hay Lin estaban obligadas a estar juntas en el mismo cuarto. No era porque la Guardiana del Fuego estuviera intentando leer sus pensamientos, era la forma en la que ambas chicas transmitían su animosidad hacia la otra. Ambas se negaron a hablar sobre el problema, y como resultado, la rabia había sido plantada. Ni siquiera el Doble Astral de Irma parecía capaz de mantener la luz del humor… aunque no era falta de intento. Ella no tenía idea lo qué le había pasado a su contraparte humana, y nadie pretendía contárselo. Había notado que Hay Lin parecía un poco distante, pero ya que las Dobles Astrales realmente no tienen sentimientos, a la Seudo-Irma no le importaba.

Will suspiró mientras se sentaba a comer con Taranee, Hay Lin e "Irma". Cornelia había inventado otra excusa creativa para no encontrarlas para el almuerzo. La pelirroja miraba a sus amigas. Como de costumbre, Hay Lin no estaba comiendo; simplemente dibujaba en su cuaderno de bosquejos, Irma mirando sobre su hombro. Lo que estaba dibujando, Will no lo sabía, y no le molestaba mantenerlo de esa manera. Las Dobles Astrales no necesitaban comer, por lo que Irma pasaba la hora del almuerzo intentando entretener a Hay Lin. De vez en cuando, le agradecía con una sonrisa forzada y una risa de cortesía. Taranee mascaba despacio un sandwich mirando fijamente el suelo. Parecía cansada y sus ojos lucían opacos. Will sabía que era otro dolor de cabeza; frunció el ceño con preocupación a su amiga de piel morena. Quería encontrar una forma para ayudar a Taranee, pero además de llamar a Corny y Hay Lin a un cese-el-fuego ¿qué podría hacer? La Guardiana del Fuego la miró de repente. Guiñó a la pelirroja, sonrió abiertamente y agitó su cabeza. Entonces regresó a mascar su emparedado. Will sonrió; _la buena Taranee… siempre preocupada por alguien más._

Will iba a hablar con Hay Lin cuando el timbre sonó, señalizando el fin del almuerzo. La Guardiana del Aire se movió inmediatamente, cerrando su cuaderno se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por Irma. Taranee y Will las miraron irse y suspiraron.

"Bien esto es todo," Gruñó Will, "Tenemos que ponerle fin a todo esto. ¡Sé que Corny y Hay Lin están enojadas, pero dos semanas es demasiado!"

"Estoy de acuerdo Will ¿pero qué podemos hacer?"

"¿Encerrarlas en un cuarto juntas hasta que accedan hablarse y terminar con esto?"

"Seguro; pero _tú _vas a limpiar las partes de los cuerpos… realmente no me gusta la sangre."

Will le dio a Taranee una mirada indirecta. "Supongo que eso pasaría ¿no es así?……" La pelirroja suspiró y dio de puntapiés una lata por el césped. "¿No pueden aceptarse sin importar sus diferencias?"

Taranee puso una mano confortante en el hombro de su líder. "Normalmente lo hacen Will; pero tienes que admitir, éstas son circunstancias extraordinarias. Nunca hemos sentido este tipo de tensión antes. Nunca hemos estado tan vulnerables y eso es un poco aterrador."

"Lo sé T; ¿pero ellas no entienden que si se siguen odiándose así, entonces esa vulnerabilidad aumentará?"

"Probablemente, pero dudo que les importe en este momento. Will, perdimos a una de las nuestras… esencialmente. Piensa en esto; sin la intervención de Kandrakar, Irma estaría muerta en lugar de sólo…… ausente. Cuando estoy en mi forma de Guardiana, me siento mucho más poderosa, casi invencible… como si nada pudiera tocarme. Lo que los Caballeros de la Venganza hicieron a Irma…… me hace sentir menos invencible. Realmente pone el peligro de este negocio de Guardiana en perspectiva… cualquiera de nosotras podría comprobarlo en cualquier momento. Enfrentémoslo Will; técnicamente los Caballeros _mataron_ a Irma. Eso nos impacta a todas, pero sobre todo a Hay Lin. Puedo entender el punto de vista de Cornelia, y pienso que Hay Lin también lo hace. Pero Irma es un tema muy personal para Hay Lin; ella no va a tomar amablemente que alguien "golpee" a su mejor amiga… _especialmente_ en luz de las actuales circunstancias."

Will cerró sus ojos y se estremeció… _técnicamente los Caballeros __**mataron**__ a Irma… _nunca lo había pensado de esa forma antes. Sólo sabía que Irma iba a estar bien en poco tiempo, por lo que realmente no lo había tenido en cuenta. Las palabras de Taranee le habían dado una nueva perspectiva. La pelirroja empezó a sentirse mareada y débil; se desmayó un poco y se sintió caer. Con un pequeño lamento, Taranee cogió a su líder antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. La llevó hasta una banca y ambas se sentaron.

"¡Will! ¿Estás bien?"

Will asintió despacio, "Sí T, estoy bien… sólo me sentí un poco mareada, es todo."

"Quizás deba llamar a la enfermera."

"No, está bien; realmente…… sólo necesito un segundo". Will respiró profundo y se sintió mejor.

"¿Qué pasó Will?"

"Realmente nunca lo pensé de esa forma…… que los Caballeros mataron a Irma quiero decir. Pero tienes razón; ellos la mataron…… _técnicamente_. Cuando pienso en qué la vida podría ser como ahora, es simplemente…………… agobiante. ¿Qué pasaría sin una Guardiana del Agua? ¿Tendríamos que reemplazarla? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Y Hay Lin……… cómo lidiaría con eso? ¿Cómo cualquiera de nosotras lidiaría todo esto sin Irma? Por dios Taranee…… ¿cuán cercanas nos hemos vuelto?" Will enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Taranee dio golpecitos a la espalda de Will; "Está bien, no es algo de lo que tengamos que hablar en este momento. La única razón por la estamos aquí es para conseguir una perspectiva de cómo Cornelia y Hay Lin se están sintiendo. Hay más que un simple desacuerdo."

"Es cierto," Will suspiró. "Verter algo de luz en la situación…… pero aún necesitamos conseguir arreglarlo rápidamente. Necesitamos estar allí para nosotras… _todas _nosotras."

"Bien, quizás debamos intentar, como, una intervención. Ya sabes, permitirles saber cuánto las queremos, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar." Sugirió Taranee.

Will pensó sobre eso… "¡Taranee, eso es brillante! ¡Podemos estar todas en el mismo cuarto sacarlo todo en vez de intentar evitarlo! _Todas_ necesitamos decirnos cómo estamos sintiéndonos sobre _todo_; no sólo tratar que Hay Lin y Cornelia se arreglen. ¡Wow T; es una gran idea!" Will abrazó a su amiga.

Taranee se sobresaltó por la súbita expresión de alegría de Will; no obstante devolvió el abrazo y se rió un poco.

Will dejó a Taranee ir y continuó. "Entonces ¿en qué casa será?"

"La mía no; mis padres esta noche van a regresar temprano."

"Y mi mamá va a tener al Sr. _Collins_ en la cena," Will se estremeció. _Todavía_ no podría creer que su madre salía con su _Maestro de Historia_.

"No podemos usar la casa de Irma por razones obvias; de hecho Irma no debe estar presente en la intervención". Meditó Taranee.

"De acuerdo; Cornelia tiene demasiadas personas en su casa; pueden interrumpir". Dijo Will.

Taranee levantó una ceja, "Supongo que eso deja al Dragón de Plata". Éste era el restaurante de los padres de Hay Lin. Y construyeron unos pisos adicionales en donde la familia vivía. El sótano del Dragón de Plata era el extraoficial Cuartel de las Guardianas.

Will asintió. "Bien, podemos emboscar a Hay Lin hoy después de la escuela. ¿Pero cómo vamos a conseguir que Cornelia vaya?"

"¿Cloroformo?" Sugirió Taranee.

Will rió. "Tentador, pero creo que nunca podría perdonarnos. ¿Piensas que vendría si sólo se lo _preguntamos_?"

"No, pero merece la pena intentar, supongo…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero necesitamos un Plan B sólo por si acaso." Dijo Will.

Taranee pensó… y pensó. Entonces chasqueó sus dedos. "¡Lo tengo! Tenemos a la Abuela Lin para llamarla. Cornelia puede negarse a nosotras, pero _nunca_ se negaría a la Abuela Lin."

Will rió y abrazó Taranee de nuevo. "¡Perfecto! ¡Taranee, eres brillante!"

Taranee rió tímidamente, "Sí como sea; sólo vayamos a clases antes de meternos en serios problemas."

* * *

Irma brincó sobre un hoyo y rodó con el aterrizaje. Con un gruñido se puso de pie y continuó corriendo. Buceó sobre una trampa de púas, y dio un salto mortal para regresar al suelo. Rodó bajo un gran tronco que amenazaba por sacarle la cabeza, entonces rozó y brincó hacia una red. Comenzó a subir. A medio camino, un Lerden apareció a su derecha. Éste agitó un gran hacha sobre su cabeza. Irma clamó y se agachó justo a tiempo. Respondió golpeando al Lerden en la mandíbula. Entonces lo agarró por su barba y tiró. El Lerden dio vueltas en el suelo. Sonriendo, Irma continuó su subida. Al alcanzar la cima, dos Lerdens más aparecieron, hachas girando locamente. La Guardiana dejó caer una rodilla entre ellos y azotó con ambos puños. Fueron conectados con dos duros estómagos, y los Lerdens se doblaron sobre su propio cuerpo. Irma los empujó con rapidez a un lado y continuó. Se deslizó por una cascada y dio un salto mortal. Cruzó una cuerda de equilibrista como una experta llegando a un tobogán de roca al otro lado. Continuó, cansada de la tensión. Deseó poder usar sus poderes, pero Luba lo prohibió durante este ejercicio. _Muy mal, _pensó Irma, _así sólo podría volar derecho a la cima y podríamos olvidarnos de todo esto._ Se sentía bien de regresar a su uniforme de Guardiana. Aunque ese pequeño número azul había sido totalmente sexy, Irma se sentía más segura en su traje de mallas azules y verdes.

Cuando se acercó a lo que parecía un simple aro, el área de repente se encendió con fuego. Con un lamento, Irma empezó a retroceder. Podía sentir su piel en llamas; su espalda se estaba quemando. Cayó al suelo y rodó; se arañó la parte desnuda de la espalda, intentando suavizar el dolor.

"¡Muévete Guardiana! ¡Levántate y muévete!" Gritó Luba.

Irma oyó la orden de Luba, pero su espalda dolía tanto. No obstante, se arrastró dolorosamente, evaluando la situación. Iba a tener que saltar a través de ese aro llameante…… a través de las llamas. Irma agitó su cabeza y empezó a retirarse en otra dirección.

"No puedes regresar Guardiana… ¡avanza!" Gritó Luba.

_Demonios, tiene razón… no puedo regresar; el camino está bloqueado._ Irma recogió su valor, y corrió hacia el aro. Tomó cada onza de voluntad que tenía para obligar a sus piernas avanzar. Con un poderoso salto y un bramido, pasó a través del aro encendido, aterrizando fuerte en el suelo. Las llamas se extinguieron.

"¡Sigue moviéndote!" Gritó Luba.

Irma gruñó y se levantó. Cuando corrió, una saeta de relámpago golpeó en el suelo, justo delante de ella. Irma gritó y cayó de nuevo. Empezó a agitarse; sintiendo que su pecho se apretaba y su mano volaba a su corazón. Rodó y se esforzó para respirar. Otro rayo golpeó peligrosamente cerca y la joven clamó. Aterrada, se levantó y corrió. Tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo. Levantándose una vez más siguió corriendo. Presentemente, llegó a una puerta. La abrió y cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta. Sollozando y agitada, se esforzó por controlar su acelerado corazón. Nunca vio el próximo obstáculo.

Una mano grande la sujetó por la garganta y la alzó fácilmente en el aire. Si Irma pudiera gritar, lo haría; pero no podía respirar. Sus ojos se ensancharon en miedo cuando vio a Frost el Cazador sobre su cabeza. Su miedo se convirtió en pánico cuando la golpeó en el suelo. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Frost la alzó y la estrelló de nuevo. Una tercera vez, pero golpeándola contra la pared. La pateó en el estómago; Irma se dobló sobre su cuerpo y cayó, abriendo la boca y gimiendo, en el suelo. Frost le enseñó su pesada arma para terminarla. Mientras el mazo avanzaba hacia su cabeza, Irma rodó y escapó del bruto sin corazón, pateándolo en la horca. Frost dejó caer su arma y se arrodilló, sus manos cubriendo sus joyas. Irma lo golpeó en un lado de la cabeza. Frost cayó, gimiendo del dolor. La Guardiana del Agua brincó en él y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro. Gritó ferozmente mientras sus puños cerrados golpeaban de nuevo y de nuevo a Frost. Golpeaba a su atormentador aún después de que él dejó de moverse. Ella habría continuado golpeándolo si no hubiera sido apartada de repente.

Luba agarró Irma alrededor de la cintura y la jaló fuera de su infortunado blanco. "¡Suficiente Guardiana!" Ordenó.

Furiosa, Irma se quitó a Luba; lo que fuera para regresar con Frost. Luba fácilmente tiró su espalda. La mujer felina saltó hacia la Guardiana del Agua, fijándola en el suelo. Irma gritó enojada y se esforzó por liberarse, pero Luba era más fuerte.

"¡Guardiana, alto! ¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente!" Gritó Luba, pero Irma no prestaba atención. Finalmente Luba gruñó y abofeteó a la esforzada Guardiana a través del rostro.

Irma de inmediato dejó de esforzarse, mirando a Luba en confusión. Luba gruñó de nuevo y soltó a su cautiva. Sin ofrecer una mano a la chica.

Irma, todavía confundida, se levantó. Hizo una mueca de dolor y sujetó sus costillas. Miró las marcas negras-y-azules que ya estaban empezándose a formar. Entonces miró a Luba. La última cara era una máscara de furia.

"¡En qué estabas pensando Guardiana!" Cuestionó Luba con enojo.

Irma agitó su cabeza, "Realmente no estoy segura… ¿qué pasó con exactitud?"

Luba gritó a los cielos en un idioma que Irma no conocía. Marchó directamente a la Guardiana, de un modo que hacía a Irma retroceder un poco. Empujando una garra en el pecho de la joven, Luba explicó. "¡Dudaste en el Anillo de Fuego, te convertiste en un bebé llorón en el Golpe del Relámpago, y fuiste tomada completamente por sorpresa por el Guantlet! Fallaste al avanzar más allá de tu primer oponente; ¡Encontraste más importante romperle la cara que evaluar tus alrededores y reconocer el furtivo peligro! ¡Detuve el ejercicio; o habrías sido asesinada por el Lerden que apareció detrás de ti! ¡Fallaste en el ejercicio, Guardiana… fallaste completamente!"

Irma fijó sus puños y movió el dedo de Luba lejos. "¡Señora, si hubiera pasado por lo que _yo_ pasé, también querría hacer pagar un poco a Frosty! ¿Y cuándo es un problema romperle la cara al tipo malo? ¡Sobre todo si pasó buena parte de la semana quebrando tus _huesos_ hasta el polvo!"

"El problema, Guardiana, es que _debes_ aprender a estar en todo momento consciente de tus ambientes. ¡Qué consuelo recibirías al golpear a tu enemigo hasta hacerlo pedazos si sus lacayos te matan en el proceso! Frost no está aquí; _tú_ estás aquí. _Debes_ retirar tus traumas Guardiana; ¡Debes apartarlos y enfocarte! De otro modo, serás totalmente inútil…" Regañó Luba.

"¿Qué quieres decir conque Frost no está aquí? ¡Está justo allí, acaso estás ciega!" Irma indicó la masa de carne en el suelo. Pero cuando miró, no era Frost; era un común Lerden tirado en donde Frost había estado hace sólo un momento.

Irma pestañeó; "¿Adónde fue? Estaba justo allí, lo vi."

Luba gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Alejándose unos pasos, pateó al Lerden en frustración. "No viste a Frost Guardiana porque nunca estuvo aquí. Este Lerden es el único tipo de enemigo en el ejercicio, e incluso _él_ es sólo un holograma."

Irma abrió y cerró su boca; esforzándose en creer lo que Luba había dicho. Claramente, el monstruo que pulverizó era un Lerden y no Frost el Cazador. Se acercó a la criatura y se arrodilló a su lado. Su rostro estaba muy dañado y sus manos todavía sostenían sus joyas. Alcanzó su espalda y la sintió; otra cosa que la versión de la paliza del Lerden, no estaba lastimada. Movió su mano; no podía sentir ninguna evidencia de quemaduras. Irma estaba de pie y agitó su cabeza. Asustada, miraba a Luba. "¿Qué está pasándome?" Susurró.

"Exactamente lo que _sabía_ que pasaría; Le _dije_ al Oráculo que esto ocurriría."

"¿_Qué_ pasaría?"

"¡_Esto_! Estás alucinando Guardiana, viendo cosas que no están allí. Es un trauma-inducido por el recuerdo. El fuego, el relámpago, Frost el Cazador… estás dañada más allá de lo que nuestras habilidades pueden reparar Guardiana, y está afectando tu destreza para hacer tu trabajo."

"¿Dañada? ¿Qué quieres decir, como daño cerebral?"

Luba olfateó y empezó a alejarse. "No tengo tiempo para explicártelo…"

Irma corrió tras ella. "¡Espera! Por favor, qué puedo hacer para…"

"¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías niña!" Luba gruñó, girando hacia Irma. "No estoy aquí para cuidarte, o secar tus lágrimas, o decirte que todo estará bien. Estoy aquí para ponerte en forma y así puedas reasumir tus deberes como una Guardiana. ¡Ahora vuelve al principio de la pista y córrela de nuevo!"

* * *

Will y Taranee llegaron al Dragón de Plata, preparadas para batallar. Asintieron hacia la otra y caminaron al restaurante. Procediendo a bajar al sótano, encontraron a Hay Lin ya presente. Cornelia entró unos minutos después y dejó caer su mochila por los escalones.

Will respiró profundo, de pie en el centro del grupo. "Bien, supongo que mejor empezamos."

"¿No deberíamos esperar a Irma?" Preguntó Hay Lin.

"Realmente," contestó Will, "queremos hacer esto sin ella."

Cornelia y Hay Lin miraban confundidas, por lo que Taranee tomó la iniciativa. "Este no es _exactamente_ una reunión…… es más como una intervención. Las dos _tienen_ que dejarlo ir; es tiempo para sacar el hacha y seguir."

"¡Me voy de aquí!" Suspiró Cornelia, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"No es sólo sobre tú y Hay Lin, Cornelia," dijo Will. "Es sobre _todas_ nosotras. Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó y cómo nos está afectado. Hemos sido amables intentando evitar la realidad del asunto, pero el hecho es que estamos agitadas. Estuvimos cerca de perder a una de las nuestras; ahora no sé ustedes chicas, pero necesito ayuda para manejar esto."

Cornelia miraba a Will y vio lágrimas formándose en los ojos de su líder. Esas lágrimas, más que todo causaron que Cornelia se pusiera a pensar. Will siempre intentaba ser la líder fuerte y la rubia casi nunca vio su llanto. Las lágrimas que amenazaron con inundar mostraron a la Guardiana de la Tierra cuánto la pelirroja estaba de verdad esforzándose con la situación. Cornelia miraba a sus compañeras. Taranee se había quitado sus lentes, pellizcando sus ojos contra sus propias lágrimas. Hay Lin permitía que las lágrimas silenciosas rodaran por sus mejillas, sin molestarse en esconderlas o limpiarlas. Cornelia miró de nuevo a Will, viendo el dolor en los ojos de su líder; pero también vio amor y preocupación. Los propios ojos de Cornelia empezaron a humedecerse.

Will extendió la mano a Cornelia, implorándole silenciosamente a la Guardiana de la Tierra para que se quedara. Ésta suspiró y sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó y lo sostuvo contra su oreja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Will.

"Llamando a casa," respondió Cornelia. "Tengo el sentimiento de que estaremos aquí por un tiempo."

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Y ahí está, por favor no olviden opinar con un review (críticas, insultos, un me alegra verte otra vez...) y con su voto para saber si es esta la historia en la que debo enfocarme primero**.

**Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en Julio (tal vez)**

**Atte: K.o.N**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola, han pasado algunos años desde que actualicé la traducción de esta historia así que me pregunto si aún hay alguien esperando por ella. Honestamente a pesar de haber dicho que la traduciría hasta el final, estoy pensando en abandonarla por varias razones, la más importante es el preguntarme si estoy traduciendo sólo para que al final nadie la lea... por eso me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre ello, si debería abandonar esta traducción o hay alguien (preferiblemente más de uno) que la está leyendo, si así fuera el caso seguiría por supuesto ;D**

**Espero que no olvidaran en donde quedamos, pero como una gran recomendación, vuelvan a leer la historia para que se acuerden, después de todo han pasado como tres años desde la última actualización...**

**K.o.N**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

Irma descansaba sobre sus manos y rodillas; respiraba con dificultad e intentaba ignorar su adolorida espalda. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía golpeado y sobre-exigido; sus pulmones se sobrecargaban con su creciente demanda de oxígeno. Acababa de fallar la demoníaca "pista de obstáculos" de Luba por quinta vez e Irma había tenido suficiente de los ladridos de la mujer felina. Sentía su cabeza palpitar y sudaba tanto que creía podía ser capaz de crear otra nueva Guardiana del Agua.

Irma se acostó sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos. Apoyó sus manos contra sus muy lastimadas costillas e inhaló grandes bocanadas de aire. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera una peluda mano en su hombro y escuchara el familiar gruñido.

"Levántate Guardiana… aún no hemos terminado."

Irma apretó los dientes y abrió sus ojos. Observó a Luba, "Oh ya terminamos," jadeó. "No puedo dar otro paso."

Luba levantó a Irma por la fuerza. El grito de sorpresa de la joven no hizo nada para evitar la acción de la cuidadora. "Cuando te doy una orden, tú la sigues."

"¡Y cuando el infierno se congele realmente voy a responder a ese tono de voz! ¡¿Cuándo diste una _orden_?! ¿Qué es esto, el Ejército?"

"¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Debes acatar mi autoridad como tu entrenadora. El Oráculo me ha encomendado la tarea de prepararte para regresar a la batalla como la Guardiana del Agua. ¡Y cómo estás ahora, aún no te encuentras lista ni para luchar contra un cachorro!"

Irma apretó sus puños y estaba a punto de responder, pero algo la detuvo. Cornelia siempre le había dicho que era demasiado temperamental, por lo que esta vez intentó otra táctica; intentó ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Luba. Ella había estado cuidando las Auramerias por quien sabe cuanto tiempo; eran como sus propias hijas en cierta forma. Irma sabía que la mujer no quería verlas siendo mal utilizadas. Irma relajó sus puños y respiró profundo. Cuando sintió que tenía su carácter bajo control, miró a Luba.

"Bien, Luba… lo intentaré."

"Debes hacerlo mejor que intentar, debes exigirte a ti misma Guardiana. Debes completar el ejercicio y dejar de poner excusas. Tus enemigos no están aquí, no enfrentas a nadie más que a ti. Fallas de una manera mucho más miserable de lo que temí. Si te aplicas e ignoras tus tontas alucinaciones no te cansarás ni saldrás herida. Pero en lugar de atender a mis instrucciones, continúas escondiéndote detrás de tus traumas imaginarios y los culpas de tus fracasos. ¡Esto es inaceptable Guardiana!"

Los puños de Irma comenzaron a apretarse nuevamente y sentía su ira hervir. Esta vez sabía que no podría. Observando con atención a Luba, respondió, "Muy bien, lo intentaré aún con más fuerza. Pero primero tengo una pregunta."

"¿Sí?"

"¿¡Eres una perra natural, o tuviste que esforzarte para serlo!?"

Luba gruñó con fuerza. "¡Eres una cría ingrata! ¡Eres indigna de ser una Guardiana! Te han confiado una indescriptible responsabilidad y ni siquiera te das cuenta del extraordinario regalo que se te dio. ¡Maldices tu posición porque interfiere con tus caprichos infantiles! Eres indigna de este don. ¡Eres indigna desde el principio, eres indigna ahora, y _nunca_ serás digna de vivir durante diez siglos! ¡Eres una tonta, un fracaso, un error!"

"¡Y _tú _eres una vieja amargada que está intentando vivir sus sueños no realizados a través de quienes fuimos elegidas para llevar estos _regalos_! Sólo estás molesta porque el Oráculo nunca te eligió para ser una Guardiana. No eres más que una glorificada niñera con eterno SPM. ¡Atrapada en la misma habitación durante el resto de tu miserable vida, teniendo que mirar a tus preciosas Auramerias prestar sus poderes a ingratos seres que no son dignos de siquiera sacarte la mugre de tus patas, _y_ no has tenido buen humor en trescientos años! ¡Tu vida apesta totalmente, pero eso no te da el derecho de ser la Horrible Perra del Oeste!"

Luba miraba boquiabierta y sorprendida por la joven a su cargo. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablar así con ella… nadie se había _atrevido_. Habló en voz baja mientras explicaba, "Los servicios que realizo nunca podrán ser entendidos por personas como tú, Guardiana. Si no vigilo sus Auramerias, entonces al caos se le permitirá entrar. Sus poderes pueden salirle de control y destruirlas. Salvo tu vida y la de tus amigas todos los días previniendo tal desastre. Esa es la razón por la cual permanezco atada eternamente a sus Auramerias, es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer. Por el bien de todos los seres en el universo, permanezco eternamente atada a Kandracar. Es por ello que estoy "atrapada en la misma habitación durante el resto de mi miserable vida," como tan elocuentemente lo has dicho."

"Vaya, y aquí yo pensando que era debido a tu brillante personalidad…"

"No espero que alguien con tu limitada inteligencia comprenda mis deberes, cachorrita…"

"Tal vez no, bola de pelos; pero entiendo una cosa… ¡lo que se puede _hacer_, lo que no se puede _enseñar_!" Irma levantó sus puños delante de su pecho.

Luba había tenido suficiente de la insolencia de la niña. Gruñó con fuerza y colocó sus garras enfrente de sí.

"¿Por qué tú insolente…"

"¡Muéstrame lo que tienes Peludita!"

"¡Luba!"

La mujer acababa de tirar su brazo hacia atrás para golpear cuando el sonido de la autoridad la detuvo. Mantuvo esa posición y observó a Irma; quería desesperadamente poner a la arrogante Guardiana en su lugar. Un golpe con sus garras tendría a la niña sangrado en el suelo y rogando por misericordia. Sin embargo, Luba sabía su lugar, incluso si la Guardiana lo ignoraba. Bajó sus brazos y giró a observar al Oráculo.

El hombre joven estaba cerca de la entrada con una mujer mayor a su lado. Era alta y elegante, y aunque ciertamente una anciana, aún poseía una llamativa belleza en su rostro. El Oráculo avanzó y observó a Luba con una mirada penetrante.

"Luba, desiste en este instante. Nada te da el derecho de atacar a otro miembro de esta congregación."

Luba bajó su cabeza, "Sí Oráculo."

El hombre continuó, "Creo que quizás el entrenamiento de la Guardiana ha concluido por hoy. ¿Halinor, por favor podrías llevarla de regreso a su Cámara Elemental?"

La mujer rubia avanzó y extendió su mano hacia Irma. "Ven niña; sígueme."

Mientras Irma pasaba a un lado de Luba, murmuró, "Esto no ha terminado…"

La cuidadora felina respondió curvando sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Irma se fue con Halinor y el Oráculo volteó hacia Luba.

"Mi querida amiga," suspiró, "¿Qué ha sucedido que te causa tanta angustia?"

Luba le dio la espalda al Oráculo mientras hablaba. "La chica es incorregible. No entiende su lugar o sus responsabilidades. Ser la Guardiana del Agua no es más que un juego para ella; no se da cuenta cuán mortal puede ser el _juego_. Cuando intento enseñarle esto, se resiste y pone excusas. Extraño los días de Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma y Yan Lin. Ellas entendían lo que estaba de por medio cuando fueron elegidas como Guardianas. Tomaban en serio sus deberes y siempre buscaban tú sabiduría. Estas nuevas Guardianas creen que están mejor por su cuenta y acuden a la ira cuando intentamos ayudarlas. No ven el panorama más amplio… "

El Oráculo sonrió. "Ellas son jóvenes Luba; se les debe permitir crecer en sus facultades y responsabilidades. Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, Yan Lin, y Nerissa eran unos años mayores cuando fueron elegidas para ser Guardianas. Con la edad llega la sabiduría."

"Pero Oráculo, me temo que has cometido un grave error con estas cinco niñas. Sus vidas están muy ocupadas, sus actitudes son muy toscas. ¿No sería mejor cortar ahora los lazos y empezar de nuevo?"

"Sabes tan bien como yo, Luba, que no sólo fui yo quien escogió a las Guardianas; las mismas Auramerias también tienen una voz. Y creo que escogieron bien; las Guardianas aprenden cada día a contar con las otras. Muestran gran preocupación la una por la otra y eso, más que nada, les ha dado gran poder."

"Pero ahora que Nerissa ha vuelto, necesitamos a las Guardianas más que nunca. Kandracar es vulnerable a ella Oráculo; si logra obtener el Corazón de Kandracar de la Guardiana Líder, nos destruirá a todos… al igual que destruyó a Cassidy."

"No creo que la Guardiana Líder renuncie jamás al Corazón, Luba. Mientras lo tenga, Kandracar está a salvo de Nerissa."

Luba giró hacia el Oráculo. "Nerissa ha matado a dos Guardianas Oráculo, ¿qué la detendrá de destruir a la Líder y tomar el Corazón? Tu esperanza de que Nerissa lamentara su primer asesinato ha demostrado ser inútil. Su conciencia no la detendrá y me temo que las Guardianas son demasiado débiles para derrotarla."

Los ojos del Oráculo se llenaron con momentánea tristeza. Suspiró y le dio la espalda a Luba. "La muerte de Cassidy fue cruel y creo que Nerissa carga _algo_ de culpa por sus acciones. Y sobre matar a la Guardiana Líder y tomar el Corazón por la fuerza; sabes que no tendrá éxito. Se debe renunciar voluntariamente al Corazón, nadie tiene el poder de tomarlo. Incluso la muerte de la Líder no le traería beneficios al ladrón. Debes mostrar mayor fe en las Guardianas, Luba, la necesitarán ahora más que nunca. Han sufrido una cruel realidad, mientras aún son niñas. Saben que enfrentan a la muerte todos los días, pero siempre ha sido una noción abstracta… hasta ahora. Peor aún, saben que la muerte de la Guardiana del Agua fue precipitada por una antigua camarada. Enfrentan su propia mortalidad, así como traición a un nivel muy personal e íntimo. Si pueden aprender a lidiar con esto, se volverán mucho más poderosas que las antiguas Guardianas."

El Oráculo volteó nuevamente hacia su vieja amiga. "Luba, la Guardiana del Agua nunca debe saber que murió esas semanas. Me temo que sería incapaz de enfrentar la conmoción."

"Sus amigas le dirán Oráculo. Esto no puede ser impedido…"

"No podemos evitarlo, sólo podemos esperar a que la Guardiana del Agua tendrá la fuerza necesaria para soportarlo cuando llegue el momento. Debemos confiar en que posea los medios para apoyarse en sus amigas."

Luba resopló, "¡Ella tiene demasiado orgullo incluso para _admitir_ que puede necesitar ayuda!"

El Oráculo sonrió, "Es joven Luba, y testaruda. Ha experimentado el trauma a un nivel que nadie debería experimentar; mucho menos una niña. Su confianza ha sido puesta a prueba; al igual que la fe en sus amigas. Físicamente, ha sido sanada, pero psicológicamente, temo que aún podemos perderla. La Unión es un difícil y traumático método de curación; la Guardiana del Agua ha revivido algunos momentos de terror. Tenemos que ayudarla a lidiar con ellos."

Luba gruñó y apretó los dientes. "¡No soy una enfermera Oráculo! ¡No estoy aquí para limpiar sus lágrimas o soportar sus berrinches! Estoy aquí para recuperar sus habilidades físicas y sus poderes; y no puedo hacerlo a menos que ella esté dispuesta a aceptarme como su maestra."

"Debes ser gentil con ella Luba, tus demandas pueden ser demasiado en este punto de la recuperación de la Guardiana. Este particular ejercicio que has elegido está diseñado para ser físicamente agotador; quizás su cuerpo sea incapaz de satisfacer las demandas de esta prueba."

"El agotamiento no es el problema Oráculo, por el contrario, me parece que la Guardiana está en excelente forma física, especialmente considerando que ha estado sumergida en agua durante las últimas dos semanas. No, Oráculo, el problema es psicológico. Es incapaz de completar la pista, porque no puede enfrentar sus miedos irracionales."

"Por favor, explícate mi amiga," Solicitó el Oráculo.

"La primera vez que pasó por la pista, dudó en el Anillo de Fuego. Sólo con mis palabras pude convencerla de avanzar. Luego con el Golpe del Rayo, casi fue alcanzada por uno porque se negaba a cruzar por la zona. Sólo su temor la llevó a atravesar hasta la puerta del otro lado. Con los adversarios se concentró tanto en destruir a su primer oponente que no vio sus objetivos adicionales. Juró que se enfrentaba a Frost el Cazador. Los únicos seres en el ejercicio eran Lerdens."

Después de que el Oráculo asintiera, Luba continuó. "Sus otras carreras tuvieron menos éxito que la primera. La segunda fue un desastre desde el principio. Estaba tan atrapada en sus temores que perdió concentración en el primer obstáculo. Fue golpeada muy fuerte en el estómago por un tronco y arrojada varios metros. Su tercer intento terminó con ella en posición fetal negándose por completo a enfrentar el Anillo de Fuego. En la siguiente carrera desactivé ese obstáculo para ver como enfrentaba el Golpe del Rayo. Dio tres pasos y entró en pánico. Fue golpeada en el pecho por uno antes de que pudiera desconectarlo. Gritó y tembló por media hora. En el último intento, se dejó ser arrojada desde 3 metros de altura por un Lerden en vez de enfrentar el Anillo de Fuego o el Golpe del Rayo otra vez. Está muy asustada, se rehúsa a hacer el ejercicio de nuevo."

El Oráculo asintió. "Todas son reacciones naturales bajo las circunstancias, creo."

Luba meneó su cabeza. "No Oráculo, no lo entiendes. A pesar de que todos sus fracasos fueron decepcionantes, sólo la primera vez es realmente preocupante. La forma en que atacó al Lerden, el supuesto Frost el Cazador, fue terrorífico, incluso después de que el Lerden dejó de ser una amenaza, ella lo siguió atacando. Si hubiera sido una criatura viviente en vez de un holograma, lo habría asesinado. La Guardiana exhibió una ira que me recordó de una forma inquietante a Nerissa hace mucho tiempo. ¿Podemos, en buena conciencia, dudar que las otras Guardianas no muestren este nivel de odio y rabia?"

"Es injusto comparar a esta Guardiana con Nerissa, Luba. Nerissa fue corrompida por la codicia y el poder."

"Y la Guardiana del Agua está infectada con la rabia y el terror, dos emociones muy poderosas. Añadiendo el trauma de su tortura y el de la Unión… ¿dónde dibujaremos la línea Oráculo? La ira de Nerissa destruyó a Cassidy; ¿a quién destruirá la Guardiana del Agua antes de que tomemos cartas en el asunto?"

El Oráculo bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Después de varios minutos, habló. "Pensaré en esto Luba." Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Yan Lin entregó varios platos de humeantes fideos y arroz en el sótano. Mientras giraba para irse, dijo, "Recuerden niñas, todo lo que tienen es las unas a las otras."

Mientras Yan Lin cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, las cuatro Guardianas miraban a las otras. Cornelia estaba sentada en una silla, sus rodillas contra su pecho. Hay Lin apoyada en su espalda sobre el suelo, sus pies presionando contra la pared. Taranee apoyada contra una mesa con sus brazos cruzados. Will estaba sentada sobre esa mesa, sus manos apoyadas a su espalda. Cornelia fue la primera en hablar.

"Así que, estamos todas aquí, ¿ahora qué?"

Hay Lin sólo volteó la mirada. Taranee habló rápidamente antes de que se iniciara una discusión.

"Creo que todas necesitamos un poco de ayuda lidiando con lo que sucedió en las últimas semanas. Enfrentémoslo, a cualquiera de nosotras le pudo pasar en cualquier momento… y a una de nosotras le pasó. Sin la intervención de Kandrakar, Irma ahora estaría muerta. Lo siento, pero eso es demasiado extraño para mí…"

"Es extraño para todas nosotras Taranee," dijo Will. "Supongo que siempre he sabido que algo así podría ocurrir, pero simplemente era algo muy lejano. Honestamente, nunca pensé que en realidad tendríamos que lidiar con esto alguna vez. Ya saben, ese tipo de cosas de nunca-me-va-a-pasar-a-mí. Son tantas emociones que estoy sintiendo, que no puedo siquiera comenzar a describir _exactamente_ cómo me siento… pero una cosa que sí sé es que estoy muy asustada."

Cornelia habló en voz baja. "Allá en el derrumbe, cuando no fui capaz de conseguir que el corazón de Irma latiera otra vez, me sentí un poco… no lo sé, vacía supongo. Todo lo que pude pensar era en que nunca tendría otra discusión con ella. Que nunca la escucharía llamarme Corny; que no volvería a hacer otro comentario sobre nuestros enemigos, o hablar a espaldas del profesor de gimnasia. Todo era tan abrumador…"

"Pero eso no te detuvo de desear su muerte hace dos semanas, ¿cierto Corny?" replicó Hay Lin molesta.

_Uh-oh,_ pensó Taranee, _aquí vamos…_

Pero en lugar de responder, los ojos de Cornelia comenzaron a humedecerse. Colocó su hermoso rostro en sus rodillas y silenciosamente comenzó a sollozar. Las otras tres Guardianas miraban perplejas; esa era la _última_ cosa que esperaban que hiciera la rubia. Will comenzó a bajarse de la mesa, pero Taranee sujetó su hombro.

_Espera,_ dijo telepáticamente.

Hay Lin se había dado vuelta y ahora estaba apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas. Confusión nublaba sus normalmente alegres ojos marrones mientras veía el cuerpo de Cornelia temblar con sus sollozos. Y mientras la joven asiática se acercaba a su amiga sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. La Guardiana del Aire se arrodilló frente a la silla y colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las rodillas de Cornelia. Ésta levantó la vista y observó los enrojecidos ojos de Hay Lin. La pequeña joven abrió su boca un poco y luego meneó la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Con una mano secó una lágrima de la mejilla de Cornelia.

Cornelia intentó sonreír a través de su dolor. Se agachó y sujetó a la Guardiana del Aire en un abrazo. "Oh Hay Lin," sollozó, "Lo siento mucho. En verdad lo siento mucho."

Hay Lin, ahora sollozando al igual que Cornelia, sacudió su cabeza. "No Cornelia… _yo_ lo siento. Fui horrible al decir esas cosas sobre ti, no eran verdad y no debí haberlas dicho. ¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme?"

"Sólo si _tú_ puedes perdonarme a _mí_. Tenías razón; cualquier oportunidad de vivir vale la pena tomarla. Estaba tan preocupada de que Irma estaría muy mal con lo que pasó, que ya no sería Irma…"

"Lo sé, está bien, lo sé."

"No quiero a Irma muerta, Hay Lin; nunca lo quise, nunca lo querría."

"Shh, shh, lo sé. No tenía el derecho de decir esas cosas, me gustaría no haberlas dicho. Pero todo lo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas y pedir tu perdón."

"¡Lo tienes Hay Lin; lo tienes!" Ambas niñas sonrieron y sollozaron aún más fuerte.

Will elevó una ceja. _Bien, no puedo decir que esperaba eso…_

_Yo tampoco, pero no me quejo,_ respondió Taranee.

_Bueno, un problema resuelto. Supongo que eso es un buen progreso…_

_Sí, pero no es suficiente._

_Lo sé._

Cornelia y Hay Lin finalmente giraron hacia las otras. La menor habló primero.

"Lo sentimos si causamos mucha tensión con nuestra pelea." Cornelia asintió en acuerdo.

"Sólo nos alegra que ya se hayan arreglado," respondió Will. Taranee sonrió.

Las cuatro amigas se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente Will habló.

"¿Alguien más está teniendo problemas para dormir?"

Hay Lin asintió. "No he tenido una buena noche de sueño desde que regresamos de Meridian. Simplemente sigo escuchando su voz. Sonaba tan desesperada…"

Cornelia se apoyó en el hombro de la Guardiana del Aire. "Pero ahora ella está bien Hay Lin. Volverá antes de que te des cuenta."

"Sí, pero ¿en calidad de qué?" Preguntó Will.

Todas miraron a Will sorprendidas. "¿Qué? Saben que todas lo estamos pensando." Se defendió Will.

Taranee suspiró y asintió. "Sí, en realidad he pensado mucho en ello. Creo que tenemos que estar preparadas para lo peor. Y probablemente ella no querrá hablar de eso… por lo menos no de inmediato."

Todas asintieron en acuerdo. Taranee continuó. "Pero hay algo más en lo que he estado pensando…" Se detuvo al hablar.

"¿Qué?" Finalmente Hay Lin preguntó.

Taranee se sacudió a sí misma como si acabara de despertar. Enfocó sus ojos en el piso. "No lo sé chicas… estoy un poco avergonzada por pensarlo…"

"Cualquier cosa que sea Taranee, puedes decirnos," La alentó Cornelia.

Taranee cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. "La cosa es… no estoy segura de que quiero seguir siendo una Guardiana. Digo… n-no quiero morir…"

Se miraron entre ellas en silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir, porque el hecho era que todas habían pensado en lo mismo.

* * *

"Si alguna vez encuentro un cartel de mascota desaparecida voy a…" Gruñía Irma mientras caminaba al lado de Halinor.

Halinor le sonrió a la joven Guardiana. "Luba puede parecer un poco tosca… a veces, pero ella te entiende bien Irma."

"Entiende que quiere _matarme_, eso es en lo que piensa… espera, ¿acabas de llamarme Irma?"

"Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, pero nadie por aquí parece capaz de usarlo."

Halinor sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, nunca se me dieron bien las formalidades. ¿Está bien si te llamo Irma?"

"Por favor hazlo… me gustaría que terminaran con eso de _Guardiana_ y me llamaran Irma. Tal vez entonces, mi hogar no se sentiría tan lejos…"

Halinor sonrió tristemente y caminó en silencio. Sabía que la joven Guardiana del Agua estaba sufriendo, pero no estaba segura de ser quien se lo recordara. Miró de reojo a Irma. Los moretones es sus costillas y espalda eran claramente evidentes, así como el leve cojeo. Pero la orgullosa joven Guardiana se negaba a mostrar alguna debilidad. Daba su mejor esfuerzo en esconder su malestar al andar, y sólo hacía leves muecas de dolor cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando. Halinor recordó a otra Guardiana del Agua muy parecida a la niña que cojeaba a su lado. Cassidy compartía muchas cualidades con Irma, un audaz ingenio, un fuerte sentido del deber, lealtad incuestionable, un amor por la vida que se demostraba con claridad en sus alegres ojos. Carismática y compasiva con una preocupación hacia los más débiles, Irma prácticamente era un reflejo de Cassidy. No era de extrañar el porqué la Aurameria la había elegido como la nueva Guardiana del Agua.

Llegaron a la Cámara Elemental del Agua y Halinor abrió la puerta. Irma entró y miró a su alrededor. "Bueno esto luce familiar," dijo.

"Sí, estoy segura que así es. Es en donde despertaste después de tu curación."

Irma sonrió y se dejó caer en el agua. Se sentía calmada y en paz en aquel líquido perfecto. Sus dolores y temores parecían alejarse. Se quedó flotando apoyada en el borde de la gigantesca piscina. "¡Ven, el agua está perfecta!"

Halinor reía mientras se sentaba cerca de la orilla de la piscina. "No, no lo creo Irma… nosotras las Guardianas del Fuego no nos importa mucho el agua."

Sonriendo Irma nadó un par de vueltas por la piscina antes de regresar cerca de Halinor. "No sé lo que es, pero me siento tan libre en el agua."

Halinor sonrió, "Por supuesto que sí Irma. El Agua es tu elemento, es una parte de ti así como tu corazón o tus pulmones. Es natural que te sientas cómoda en el agua."

Los ojos de Irma se oscurecieron. "No, quiero decir, me siento _segura_ en el agua. No siento miedo o…" dejó la frase sin concluir.

Halinor asintió. "Eso es un efecto colateral de tu proceso de curación. Pasaste dos semanas en el agua mientras te recuperabas, así que probablemente la asocias con el sentirte mejor; al menos en un nivel inconsciente. No eres la primera Guardiana en buscar consuelo o salud en su Cámara Elemental; Cassidy solía venir aquí mucho…" Halinor miró con tristeza a la distancia.

Irma notando su tristeza se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, como si se estuviera metiendo en un asunto privado de familia. Eventualmente Halinor regresó su mirada hacia la joven y sonrió. "Deberías dormir un poco Irma; Luba estará muy molesta mañana. De algún modo, dudo que te lo vaya a dejar fácil."

Irma gimió. "Me siento como si hubiera sido aplastada por una estampida de bestias salvajes enloquecidas. _No hay forma_ en que pueda hacer de nuevo mañana todo eso…"

"Una Guardiana tiene una capacidad acelerada de curación. Para mañana, te sentirás mucho mejor. Lo prometo…"

"Bueno eso espero. De acuerdo supongo que es hora de salir de la piscina…"

Halinor meneó su cabeza, "No, debes dormir en el agua. Te sentirás mejor."

Irma pestañeó varias veces en confusión. "¿Dormir en el agua? Hola… así es como las personas se ahogan."

"Sí, pero tú no."

"De acuerdo... ¿por qué no?"

"¡Porque eres la Guardiana del Agua Irma! El agua obedece tus órdenes; no te dejará ahogar. Es por eso que no te ahogaste durante tu proceso de curación y no te ahogarás mientras duermes."

Irma tuvo un silencioso momento _¡Duh!_ "Oh sí… eso tiene sentido, supongo."

"No te preocupes por eso, tienes muchas cosas en la mente. Buenas noches Irma."

Halinor se levantó para irse. Mientras se alejaba, Irma la llamó. La mujer volteó y esperó educadamente.

"Mis amigas… ¿están bien?"

"Las Guardianas están bien."

Irma asintió. "Bien… eso está bien."

"Buenas noches Irma," dijo Halinor de nuevo.

"Buenas noches Halinor."

Mientras Halinor dejaba la habitación, las luces en la Cámara Elemental disminuyeron su intensidad. Irma sabía que era momento de intentar dormir. Metiéndose completamente en la piscina se dejó llevar hasta flotar en el centro. Se pregunta si sus amigas pensaban en ella. Pensó en Hay Lin y de repente se sintió muy sola. Aún así, era una mejora con respecto al terror que había sentido mientras recorría la pista de obstáculos de Luba. Suspiró y cerró los ojos; esperó poder dormir un poco.

Mientras la joven alcanzaba el sueño, alguien esperaba por una oportunidad. Observaba mientras la Guardiana del Agua se relajaba en su elemento. Sonreía mientras un poco de paz inundaba la devastada mente de la joven. Alejándose en silencio de la pared transparente por un lado que rodeaba la Cámara Elemental, se dirigió a su propia habitación secreta de meditación. Sentándose en medio del suelo, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar en una lengua extraña. Mientras el hechizo dejaba sus labios, sonrió de nuevo.

_Pronto, Guardiana, pronto. El Corazón de Kandrakar __**será**__ mío. Tu dolor seguirá Guardiana; mi poder sobre ti es eterno; ¡por siempre serás mi esclava!_

Nerissa reía con malvado regocijo mientras silenciosamente entraba en los sueños de la Guardiana del Agua.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16:

Se hacía tarde en una noche de escuela; la mayoría de los jóvenes de Heatherfield ya habían sucumbido ante la noche. Pero cuatro aparentemente normales niñas continuaban despiertas, sus ojos pesados, pero no de sueño sino de lágrimas. Estas jovencitas eran las Guardianas del Velo, súper-seres encargadas de defender al universo del mal. Juntas eran una fuerza imparable del bien, pero separadas, sus poderes se debilitaban y estaban vulnerables. Una de ellas no se encontraba, sufriendo indescriptibles traumas psicológicos lejos del confort de sus amigas y familiares. Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que Irma Lair fue secuestrada por los Caballeros de la Venganza, tres semanas desde que habían torturado sin piedad a la joven Guardiana del Agua, en un intento de convencerla de traicionar a sus amigas, tres semanas desde que esta niña sucumbió ante sus terribles heridas y murió, requiriendo heroicos esfuerzos para restaurar su vida. Ahora mientras Irma sufría por una cura casi peor que la tortura, sus amigas se enfrentaban solemnemente con la realidad de la muerte y la pérdida. Eran tan jóvenes para tener que lidiar con algo tan cruel, y luego hacerle frente en solitario. Sus padres no sabían acerca de las Guardianas, y por lo tanto no entenderían la situación, las niñas sólo se tenían las unas a las otras. Ahora, mientras se esforzaban en llegar a un acuerdo con todo lo que había ocurrido, Taranee fue la única con el valor para dar voz a lo que todas estaban pensando.

"No quiero morir…"

Esas sencillas palabras las habían golpeado como un rayo. Ninguna de ellas quería morir, y hace dos meses la idea hubiera parecido ridícula. Irma hubiera hecho un comentario y todas reirían. Pero ahora Irma no estaba aquí para decir algo; estaba siendo "resucitada" lentamente por las místicas fuerzas de Kandrakar.

El simple hecho es, que una de ellas _había _muerto, después de darse cuenta, el peligro instantáneamente llegó a ser mucho más real, mucho más viable. Las otras cuatro Guardianas fueron reducidas de jóvenes ultra-confiadas en aterrorizadas niñitas en tan sólo unos pocos días. Y por mucho que estuvieron preocupadas por el bienestar de Irma durante su largo periodo de recuperación, ahora dirigían su atención hacia sus propios sentimientos.

Will colocó una mano gentil sobre el hombro Taranee. Bajando de la mesa, la pelirroja se colocó frente a su amiga de piel oscura y la abrazó. Las dos Guardianas se sujetaban con fuerza, compartiendo crudas emociones; dolor, terror, desesperación, culpa, y muchas otras. Will no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada; sólo sujetaba a Taranee e intentaba proyectar sentimientos de consuelo y apoyo. El problema era que estaba tan aterrorizada como la Guardiana del Fuego; como líder del grupo, Will sabía que tenía que ser fuerte… ¿pero cómo serlo en una situación como ésta? No tenía las respuestas y estaba cansada de ser fuerte; así que terminó con la fachada y lloró en el hombro de Taranee.

Cornelia y Hay Lin se sumaron a sus dos amigas y pronto las cuatro estaban sollozando incontrolablemente. Nadie sabía qué decir y todas tenían emociones en conflicto. Sentían miedo porque la muerte era un concepto extraño para personas tan jóvenes, y la idea de perecer a tan tierna edad era aún más que aterradora. Sentían rabia porque no habían impedido el secuestro de Irma y ella sufrió por esos errores. Sentían culpa porque si renunciaban a sus deberes como Guardianas traicionarían a todas las personas del universo. Y, sin embargo, también sentían esperanza, porque si ya no eran Guardianas, podrían vivir vidas normales… _largas_ vidas normales. Confusión nublaba sus mentes mientras intentaban comprender el significado de la vida, el significado de la muerte, el significado de la esperanza, el significado de la desesperación.

Hay Lin fue la primera en dominar sus lágrimas. Limpiando los ojos con la mano, se obligó a mostrar su mejor sonrisa. "Hey vamos chicas, hay que dejar de llorar. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas."

Luego de unos minutos, las demás lograron cesar las lágrimas lo suficiente como para hablar coherentemente.

"Lo siento chicas," sollozó Taranee, "me siento tan culpable, por siquiera pensar eso, en especial por decirlo."

"No te disculpes Taranee; todas entendemos," dijo Cornelia. "creo que es seguro decir que todas hemos pensado lo mismo en los últimos días."

"No eres una mala persona T," dijo suavemente Will. "supongo que todas estamos un poco asustadas por lo que sucedió. De hecho, creo que estamos teniendo reacciones perfectamente normales."

"Estoy de acuerdo." La puerta del sótano se había abierto y Yan Lin bajaba las escaleras. "Ustedes son muy jóvenes, y la muerte es muy complicada. No deben cuestionar sus sentimientos en un momento como este. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es decir exactamente cómo se sienten, y no avergonzarse."

Hay Lin asintió y abrazó a su abuela. "Ahora me siento menos segura de mí misma, y me pregunto si alguna vez recobraré mi vieja confianza. Pensé que podríamos manejar lo que fuera mientras estuviéramos juntas. Luego, nos emboscaron e Irma fue capturada, y ahora… no lo sé ¿Podríamos haber hecho algo diferente? Siento que debimos ser capaces de evitarlo de alguna forma…"

Cornelia habló. "En el fondo, siempre me he preguntado si las fuerzas del universo, o lo que sea, no cometieron un error cuando nos eligieron para ser Guardianas. Digo, no es un secreto que nunca _quise_ este trabajo, y se lo hubiera cedido a cualquiera en un parpadeo. Pero, mientras descubría que eso jamás llegaría a pasar, comencé a ajustar mi pensamiento. Recientemente, empecé a apreciar mis poderes, y todo el bien que puedo hacer por las personas… el bien que _todas _podemos hacer. Pero entonces permitimos que una de las nuestras fuera capturada y torturada horriblemente ¿y para qué? Le fallamos a Irma, una de nuestras mejores amigas. Creo que ha más que demostrado que daría su vida por cualquiera de nosotras, y la abandonamos cuando más nos necesitaba. Esos viejos sentimientos de inadecuación están empezando a resurgir, y me pregunto si realmente servimos para esto. ¡Y parte de mí se siente enojada con Irma por no hacer simplemente lo que la vieja bruja quería de inmediato! Así no la habrían lastimado, nosotras no nos sentiríamos así, y seguiríamos siendo una cohesiva unidad. Digo, ¿en qué estaba _pensando_? ¿No confía en nosotras lo suficiente como para ser capaces de manejar cualquier trampa que Nerissa tenía en mente? Es sólo que… no entiendo por qué Irma sentía que tenía que ponerse, a ella y a nosotras, en toda esta situación. Lo siento, pero así es como me siento."

Taranee habló silenciosamente. "Cuando estoy en mi forma de Guardiana, siento menos temor a las cosas; tengo más confianza en mí misma y creo que estoy haciendo una diferencia. Ahora me siento tan vulnerable e insegura. Esta vez fue Irma ¿quién será la próxima? ¿Y si llega un momento en que no importa con cuanta magia o medicina cuenten y no puedan sanar nuestras heridas? No quiero asistir a sus funerales, y _realmente_ no quiero que tengan que asistir al mío. No he tenido una buena noche de sueño durante dos semanas porque me preocupa que algo así pueda pasarle a alguna de ustedes… o a mí. Además no puedo soportar la idea de que Irma tenga que revivir cada horrible momento… me hace sentir enferma el sólo pensar en ello. Siento que debió haber _algo _que pude haber hecho diferente; debí hacer más para prevenir esto. Debí hacer más para encontrarla antes; quizás así ella estaría bien. Al igual que Cornelia, siento que abandonamos a Irma por dejarla en esa situación por tanto tiempo. Debimos encontrarla antes."

Will miró al suelo y luego le dio la espalda a sus amigas. Colocó los brazos a su alrededor y comenzó a hablar. "No importa lo que cualquiera de ustedes diga, siento que soy la más responsable por lo que le pasó a Irma. Como líder, es mi máxima responsabilidad ver que todas regresen a casa. No lo hice y ahora Irma está pagando por mi error. Luego tomé una decisión por ella, que honestamente, no tenía derecho de hacer. ¿Y quién dice que no tomé la decisión equivocada? Ninguna de nosotras puede siquiera comenzar a entender por lo que Irma pasó; ninguna puede decir que entiende cómo se siente. Todo lo que sé es que no tengo palabras para describir cuán enojada me siento; no sólo con Nerissa y los Caballeros, sino también conmigo misma. No me considero digna de ser su líder."

Hay Lin caminó hasta detrás de Will y envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura de su líder. Apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja, la Guardiana del Aire habló. "Bueno _nosotras_ consideramos que mereces ser nuestra líder, Will. Eres la única en quien confiamos para estar en esa posición. Y créelo o no… _todas_ confiamos en ti."

La voz de Will se volvió amarga, "Irma también confiaba en mí… ¡ahora mírala!"

"Este es un incidente en más de un año de servicio," dijo Cornelia. "¿Y cuántas veces hemos enfrentado indescriptibles desastres? Nadie es perfecto, y estás obligada a arruinarla alguna vez. Es la ley de los promedios."

"Siempre nos has traído a casa Will; no puedo pensar en nadie más para ser mi líder," dijo Hay Lin suavemente.

Will suspiró y se liberó del abrazo de Hay Lin. Girando para enfrentar a sus amigas, dijo, "¡Todas están _alucinando_! ¡No soy líder, no soy una gran estratega! Soy sólo yo, Will Vandom… nada especial. Me gustan las ranas, apesto en matemáticas, ni siquiera puedo-"

"¡Ni siquiera puedes comenzar a imaginar lo mucho que significas para todas nosotras!" Taranee de nuevo estaba cerca de las lágrimas. Se acercó a Will y la sujetó por los hombros. "Eres nuestra amiga; te queremos más de lo que unas simples palabras pueden expresar, Will. No queremos perderte. ¿¡No puedes entender eso!? No queremos perderte..." Taranee sacudía a la pelirroja, tan fuertes eran sus emociones.

Cornelia alejó a Taranee de Will y abrazó a la Guardiana del Fuego. "Está bien Taranee; no vamos a perder a nadie."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Dijo Taranee. "¡Casi perdimos a Irma; a cualquiera de nosotras le puede pasar lo mismo en cualquier momento! ¡No puedes garantizar que no!"

"Es cierto, no puedo. ¿Pero vamos a vivir nuestras vidas esperando que la Muerte haga su gran entrada? Por favor… no quiero a nadie con su sentido de la moda _cerca_ de mí. Tengo la intención de evitarla a toda costa."

Hay Lin rió un poco a pesar de la pesada atmósfera. "Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian…"

Will sacudió su cabeza, una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro. "¡Oh para llorar en voz alta, vengan acá chicas!"

Las cuatro amigas se reunieron una vez más para un abrazo de grupo. "Prométanme que siempre estaremos aquí para las otras," suplicó Will. "Prométanme que sin importa qué, siempre seremos amigas."

"Lo prometemos."

Y con eso, más lágrimas fluyeron, pero éstas eran diferentes. La sensación de opresión en el aire se aligeró, y algo del temor desapareció. Aún estaban asustadas e inseguras, pero sabían que tenían a las demás. Estaban lejos de estar bien, y aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero juntas, podrían superar cualquier cosa… incluso esto.

* * *

"Ughn…" Gruñó Irma mientras un pesado tronco la arrojaba fuera de la pista… otra vez. Aterrizó duro en su espalda, el aliento abandonándola. Gimiendo, giró y colocó su mano contra su pecho. Escuchó pasos acercándose y gruñó una vez más. _Aquí viene_, pensó.

Violentas zarpas pusieron a Irma de pie. Un gruñido felino se escuchó mientras Luba regañaba a la Guardiana del Agua. "¿Dónde está tu concentración Guardiana?"

"Lo siento, sólo estoy un poco cansada, no dormí muy bien."

"Ese no es mi problema; corrige este absurdo de inmediato."

Irma cerró sus ojos y en silencio contó hasta diez. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Irma necesitaba ser amable con Luba o estaría atrapada en Kandrakar durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que Luba no diera su aprobación, Irma no iría a ninguna parte. Así que en lugar de reclamar, la joven simplemente bajó su cabeza y asintió una vez.

Luba volteó y se alejó. Irma suspiró y caminó de vuelta al inicio de la pista de obstáculos. Decir que no había dormido muy bien no era del todo correcto. Decir que no había dormido para_ nada_ sería mejor. Había tenido un sueño perturbador que involucraba a Frost y cómo la vida se alejaba de ella. Escuchó la voz de Nerissa, pero no podía recordar lo que la bruja había dicho. Despertó abruptamente mientras tosía. Logró volver a dormir, sólo para tener el mismo sueño con los mismos resultados. Esto ocurrió durante toda la noche. Finalmente Irma no pudo soportarlo más, y decidió nadar algunas vueltas para mantener su mente alejada de la pesadilla. Durante una de esas vueltas, observó su reflejo en el agua y se asustó. Moretones recientes a los lados de su cuello... parecían marcas de dedos. Justo entonces, Halinor apareció para escoltarla donde Luba. Irma se sentía agotada, y los dolores de su anterior "ejercicio" con la mujer gato no habían desaparecido. Se sentía tensa, y tuvo que forzar a su adolorido cuerpo para obedecer sus órdenes. Intentó saltar ese tronco, pero sus rodillas se negaron a ayudar con eso. Fue golpeada en las costillas y mandada a volar por segunda vez. Luba no estaba impresionada, y de alguna manera la joven no creía que la bola de pelo súper-desarrollada estaría interesada en cualquier excusa. Por lo tanto, sólo subió la escalera para comenzar de nuevo la pista.

Respiró profundo y comenzó a correr. Las cosas iban bien hasta el maldito tronco. Una vez más las rodillas de Irma se negaron a cumplir su orden de saltar. Consciente de su difícil situación, y no deseando enfrenar el round noventa y seis contra Luba, se movió a un lado y sujetó el tronco una vez que pasaba. Cabalgó mientras regresaba a su posición inicial, luego saltó y continuó con la pista.

Dominó la red, y los Lerdens en la cima presentaron poca amenaza. Irma comenzó a sentir que realmente podría lograrlo esta vez. _Eso debería alegrar a la Peludita para variar_, pensó.

Mientras Irma entraba en el Anillo de Fuego, no pudo evitar el recordar. Sentía feroces llamas en su espalda quemando su carne. Gimió en dolor y volteó a enfrentar al idiota que la había atacado. Nadie estaba detrás de ella… Irma empezó a entrar en pánico. Continuaba sintiendo que se quemaba y se arrojó al suelo. Rodó para apagar las llamas que sabía estaban allí. Mientras la ardiente sensación continuaba, la joven empezó a oler carne quemada. Gritó, "¡ALTO! Haré todo lo que quieras, sólo alto… ¡por favor!"

Luba levantó a la Guardiana y la abofeteó. "¡Contrólate!"

Irma observaba confundida en los fríos ojos de Luba. Su espalda ya no le quemaba, y ya no podía oler el aroma de carne calcinada. Miró alrededor y reconoció el lugar. No estaba con los Caballeros de la Venganza, y no se estaba quemando viva. Retrocedió hacia la pared y se dejó caer. Enterrando su rostro en sus manos, afloraban lágrimas de frustración. _¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Luba movió sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar. Se aproximó a la dañada Guardiana y la levantó. "Detén este comportamiento; _debes_ aprender a bloquear tus experiencias traumáticas. Si no lo haces, siempre estarás a su merced. No dejes que esto te derrote Guardiana; no debes fallarle a tus compañeras."

Irma no estaba de humor para esto. "¡Qué sabes tú! No tienes idea de lo que sucedió, de lo qué pasé. ¡¿Hasta que lo sepas, ahórrate el discurso, bien?!"

Irma pasó a Luba y se dirigió a la salida; ya había tenido suficiente de esta basura.

"Me contaron que las Guardianas eran fuertes; que estaban hechas de lo mejor. Veo que exageraron… ¡no eres más que una niña asustada, saltando sobre sombras y fácilmente manipulada por fantasmas!"

Irma sintió una rabia que jamás había sentido antes. Nublaba toda razón y lógica que tenía; todo lo que sentía era la necesidad de venganza. Giró con rapidez y lanzó su puño hacia la cabeza de Luba. La felina criatura atrapó la mano de la Guardiana velozmente. Levantó su palma con los dedos juntos y extendidos. Lanzó su ataque directo al corazón de Irma, la Guardiana del Agua jamás lo vio venir. Los dedos de Luba conectaron con el pecho de la joven, justo sobre su corazón, cuyo ritmo había acelerado; incapaz de compensar, su cuerpo cayó como si le hubieran disparado. La mujer colocó una rodilla sobre el pecho de Irma y extendió las garras de su mano derecha. La mantuvo sobre su cabeza por un momento, luego con un grito de rabia, dirigió esas garras hacia la garganta de la Guardiana. Los ojos de Irma se abrieron a más no poder mientras veía a los afilados "instrumentos" acercarse a su cuello. Luba se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Gruñó y observó la aterrada mirada de la joven. Después de unos segundos, Irma cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ahí fue cuando sucedió.

Luba con sus garras rasguñó ligeramente a Irma en el cuello, liberando sangre. Irma estaba sorprendida e intentó protegerse, pero la mujer la tenía bien sujeta.

Luba gruñó de nuevo y dijo, "Estas heridas te servirán de recordatorio Guardiana. ¡Nunca comiences algo que no puedas terminar!"

"Es suficiente Luba; demostraste tu punto, ahora deja que se levante."

Luba alzó su mirada hacia Halinor, quien estaba parada en la entrada; la antigua Guardiana lucía imperturbable como siempre. Una vez más Luba gruñó y se colocó de pie. Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

Irma yacía tosiendo en el suelo mientras sujetaba su cuello. Halinor caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló a un lado de la joven Guardiana. Desde sus ropas sacó un pañuelo blanco.

"Toma, intenta con esto." dijo, alejando la mano de la joven de su cuello. Halinor presionó la prenda sobre los cortes de Irma y aplicó presión para detener el sangrado. La Guardiana tembló ante el toque de la mujer.

"No voy a lastimarte Irma," dijo la antigua Guardiana, notando la incomodidad de la joven.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Irma se quedó quieta y dejó a Halinor atender sus heridas. Quejándose cuando la mujer colocó su mano sobre sus costillas. Halinor quitó la mano y la colocó sobre el corazón de Irma. "Debes regular tus latidos Irma; es importante. Intenta calmarte y tu corazón regresará a su normal compás."

"¡¿Calmarme?! ¿Viste lo que ese saco de pulgas me hizo? ¡Intentó matarme!

Halinor le sonrió con gentileza, "Irma, si Luba te quisiera muerta, estarías muerta. Ella sólo estaba dejando salir un poco de frustración, eso es todo."

"Oh, bueno, _eso_ hace que todo esté bien."

"Bien, tu lanzaste el primer golpe. ¿Qué esperabas?"

Irma suspiró; sabía que Halinor tenía razón. Se concentró en calmarse e intentó pensar en algo tranquilizante. Su mente inmediatamente invocó a Hay Lin, e Irma sonrió un poco mientras la imagen de su mejor amiga aparecía en sus pensamientos. Extrañaba a Hay Lin y a las otras Guardianas, pero no estaba segura de estar lista aún para verlas.

De a poco, el ritmo cardiaco de Irma regresó a la normalidad y Halinor la dejó sentada. Quitó el pañuelo. "El sangrado se ha detenido, pero me temo que esas marcas van a estar contigo por un rato."

"En verdad me desubiqué ¿no es cierto?"

"Hmmm… sí, pero también Luba. Sabe que no se debe atacar a un estudiante; mucho menos a una tan prometedora como una Guardiana."

Halinor se levantó y extendió su mano a Irma. Levantándola, luego se dirigió hacia la salida. La joven siguiéndola.

"Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte Irma. Te llevaré con ella."

Irma se detuvo, y Halinor giró para verla. "No estoy lista para verlas Halinor, no puedo hacerlo."

La mujer asintió. "Lo entiendo Irma, pero no puedes evadir a tus amigas por siempre. Ahora las necesitarás mucho más que antes."

"Lo sé; es sólo… es sólo que no puedo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero tienes que poder Irma; lo siento, pero realmente no tienes opción en este asunto. Sólo sígueme; creo que te alegrarás de hacerlo."

Irma suspiró en resignación, pero continuó siguiendo a Halinor. Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, antes de que Irma hablara.

"¿Por qué me odia tanto? Me refiero a Luba…"

Halinor rió, "A Luba realmente no le _agrada_ nadie; es tan seria que me pregunto si por lo menos _sabe_ cómo reír. Ni siquiera Cassidy logró hacer que sonriera."

Irma miró al suelo. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo Halinor?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Qué le sucedió a Cassidy? ¿Nerissa realmente la mató?"

Los claros ojos azules de Halinor se obscurecieron y suspiró pesadamente. "Sí, Nerissa mató a Cassidy… hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nerissa fue cegada por la codicia y una peligrosa hambre de poder. Por eso, el Oráculo la separó del Corazón y en su lugar se lo entregó a Cassidy. Nerissa nunca pudo conseguirlo y cuando Cassidy se negó a entregárselo, Nerissa la destruyó."

"Nerissa dijo que el Corazón la corrompió… ¿es eso verdad? ¿Realmente el Corazón puede hacer eso?"

Halinor meneó su cabeza. "No, no lo creo. El Corazón representa el bien; nada tan poderoso como _eso_ podría causar tal corrupción maligna."

"¿Entonces cómo es que Nerissa llegó a ser tan malvada?"

"No lo sé, pero Nerissa siempre ha sido un poco calculista. Siempre tenía una especia de plan. Cassidy era la influencia calmante en ella; era la única que lograba llegar a Nerissa cuando estaba en una de sus… "rabietas"."

"Suena como si hubieran sido cercanas."

"Tanto como permitía Nerissa dejar a alguien acercarse, supongo."

"Entonces ¿cómo pudo matar a Cassidy así?"

"No creo que Nerissa quiso lastimar a Cassidy esa noche."

Halinor se detuvo frente a un par de grandes puertas e indicó a Irma que entrara. "Tu visita está aquí; esperaré afuera hasta que termines. Luego te escoltaré de regreso a tu Cámara Elemental. Luces como si pudieran usar algo de sueño."

Irma asintió. "Gracias."

La joven empujó las pesadas puertas y entró a la habitación. Mientras Halinor comenzaba a cerrarlas detrás de Irma, la Guardiana del Agua giró de repente. "Espera, ¿crees que la muerte de Cassidy fue un accidente?"

"Creo que la muerte de Cassidy fue perpetrada durante un ataque de incontrolable ira. No creo que Nerissa intentaba lastimar a Cassidy esa noche, mucho menos matarla."

Irma recordó su propia experiencia con Nerissa y todo lo que la bruja había disfrutado lastimándola. La joven no pensó ni por un segundo que alguien tan obviamente malvada podría _accidentalmente_ matar a su vieja amiga. "¿Cómo puedes creer eso?"

Halinor sonrió con tristeza, "Porque, si la alternativa es verdad, no creo que pueda perdonarla."

Los ojos de Irma se agrandaron en sorpresa mientras Halinor cerraba las puertas. La Guardiana del Agua tragó saliva y giró para enfrentar a su visitante.

* * *

Las cuatro Guardianas estaban finalmente durmiendo en el suelo del sótano del Dragón de Plata. Hay Lin había reunido bolsas de dormir mientras Yan Lin avisaba a los padres de las chicas sobre la pijamada. Esto se había convertido en una rutina normal desde hace un año, así que ninguno de los adultos estaba sorprendido. Todos dieron su consentimiento de inmediato. Ninguna tenía deseos de abandonar el sótano; de algún modo se sentían cómodas en los Cuarteles de las Guardianas. No habían dormido mucho, cuando alguien despertó a Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, despierta."

La Guardiana del Aire abrió sus ojos con lentitud y observaba el rostro de su abuela. Yan Lin puso un dedo en sus labios y le indicó que la siguiera. En silencio subieron las escaleras del Dragón de Plata. Tan pronto como las puertas del sótano estuvieron cerradas, Yan Lin volteó a ver a su nieta.

"No dijiste mucho durante la conversación con las Guardianas. Aunque siento que tienes mucho en tu mente."

Hay Lin sonrió, "Aún tienes algo de ese sentido premonitorio de Guardiana del Aire, ¿eh?"

"No, tengo eso de la Abuela-sabe-cuando-su-nieta-está-complicada."

Hay Lin rió; su abuela siempre intentando usar lenguaje de joven. Pero la mujer tenía razón, la pequeña _estaba_ complicada. Había sido la única que en verdad _experimentó_ algo del dolor al cual Irma estaba siendo sometida durante su tortura. Hay Lin aún recordaba cómo se sentía y tuvo pesadillas por eso. No le había dicho a sus amigas porque no necesitaban más drama es estos momentos. Suspiró, "Tengo problemas lidiando con lo que sentí cuando Irma aún estaba prisionera."

Los ojos de Yan Lin se agrandaron, "¿Quieres decir cuando te uniste a ella a través de tus sueños?"

Hay Lin asintió. "Estaba sufriendo mucho abuela; y yo sólo sentí quizás la mitad de eso, creo. Nunca experimenté algo así, y _nunca_ quiero hacerlo de nuevo."

"Me lo imagino."

"De hecho, casi me hizo acobardar…"

"¿Qué quieres decir Hay Lin?"

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "La última vez que la "visité" no quise ir. Le dije que regresaría, pero cuando sentí la onda de pura… _agonía_, quise escapar. Si Irma no me hubiera llamado, creo que lo habría hecho."

"¿Entonces por qué regresaste?"

"Escuché el miedo y la desesperación en su "voz" cuando Irma me llamó. Me sentí tan avergonzada de mí misma por siquiera _considerar_ la idea de abandonarla."

"Pero no la abandonaste Hay Lin; regresaste y le ofreciste esperanza y confort. Cargaste con algo de su dolor, así ella pudo continuar. Tus esfuerzos ayudaron a localizarla. Sin ti, quizás las Guardianas no la hubieran encontrado a tiempo."

"Pero ese es el asunto abuela; _no_ la encontramos a tiempo. Irma murió ¿recuerdas? Will tuvo que darle descargas para que su corazón volviera a latir."

"Y tu respiraste por ella. Cornelia te guió y realizó compresiones en el pecho de Irma. Taranee logró que Will invocara el Corazón de Kandrakar, permitiendo a su magia curarla de sus heridas en la cabeza a tiempo para salvar la vida de Irma. Fue un esfuerzo de equipo Hay Lin; eso es lo que las hace tan especiales… están dispuestas a hacer todo por las demás."

"Aún siento que la abandonamos. No la escuchaste abuela; estaba _sufriendo mucho_. Estaba tan desesperada, tan asustada… tan completamente _destruida_. Irma es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco; escucharla así…" Hay Lin se estremeció.

"Todos tienen un punto de quiebre Hay Lin. Nerissa escogió a Irma por una razón, pero no contaba con que sus amigas fueran tan innovadoras. Creo que tus "visitas" a Irma la salvaron en más formas de las que puedas llegar a entender."

"Ella estaba sufriendo mucho e intentaba reconfortarme a _mí._ Ahora va a estar seriamente dañada por el resto de su vida y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Me siento tan… _¡inútil!_ sólo quiero a mi hermana de regreso abuela; sólo la quiero de regreso." Los ojos de Hay Lin comenzaron a humedecerse.

Yan Lin abrazó a su nieta. "Irma es muy resistente, mi querida Hay Lin. No te apresures tanto en subestimarla."

"Lo sé abuela; sólo desearía que esto jamás hubiera pasado."

"Yo sé que sí, mi pequeña Hay Lin."

Había algo más inquietando a la joven, pero sabía que jamás podría decirle a su abuela o a alguien más. Había experimentado suficiente del dolor de Irma para saber que nunca querría pasar por algo como eso. Una parte de Hay Lin se alegraba de que fuera Irma y no ella; y se odiaba a sí misma por pensarlo.

* * *

Irma caminó hacia el centro de la gran habitación y Yan Lin se levantó para saludarla. La vieja mujer había viajado a Kandrakar inmediatamente después de la charla con su nieta. Pensó que si podía averiguar sobre el estado de Irma, las otras Guardianas podrían relajarse un poco. Nunca soñó con que Irma estuviera ya en pie y caminando.

"¡Irma! Es bueno verte." Yan Lin iba a abrazar a la joven Guardiana, pero la chica retrocedió, sus ojos temerosos. La mujer dejó caer los brazos y miró perpleja.

Irma suspiró y meneó su cabeza. "Lo siento Sra. Lin; últimamente tengo problemas con eso de que las personas me toquen."

Yan Lin asintió y sonrió. "Lo entiendo. Ven, siéntate conmigo un momento."

Irma se sentó en el sofá y Yan Lin junto a ella. La vieja mujer podía sentir la aprehensión de la joven, y su corazón se apenaba por la pequeña. "¿Cómo te estás sintiendo Irma?"

La niña se encogió de hombros, "Bien, supongo."

"Esas marcas en tu cuello dirían lo contrario. Un duro encuentro con Luba, no es así…"

Los ojos de Irma se endurecieron. "Podría decir eso, sí."

Yan Lin sonrió. "No te preocupes, Luba se olvidará para mañana."

Irma asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"Luces cansada; ¿estás durmiendo bien?"

Irma no estaba de ánimos para preguntas, incluso de la Sra. Lin. Estaba cansada, malhumorada, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sus costillas estaban fracturadas (de nuevo) y su garganta ardía, no podía decir si era a causa de su sueño o por el ataque de Luba.

Irma suspiró. "Sra. Lin, mire… no quiero ser ruda-"

"Abuela…"

"¿Qué?"

"Abuela; creo que me gustaría mucho si me llamaras abuela."

Irma estaba confundida por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "¿Qué? N-no, no podría hacerlo. Lo que usted y Hay Lin tienen es especial; yo nunca me interpondría en eso."

"Lo que _tú_ y Hay Lin tienen también es especial Irma. Ustedes son tan cercanas como hermanas, y eres como una hija para mí. Confía en mí cuando te digo que a Hay Lin no le importará."

"Últimamente estoy teniendo pequeños problemas con la confianza…" murmuró Irma.

"Ciertamente puedo entender porqué, pero tus amigas están preocupadas por ti."

"Diablos," maldijo Irma. "No se supone que escuchara eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque me hace lucir como una ingrata y no es eso. Sólo estoy…" Irma suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Afirmó la punta de su nariz en sus dedos. "En estos momentos tengo mucho en mi cabeza Sra. Lin. ahora mismo sería muy difícil ser toda alegre y cálida."

"Ya veo," Yan Lin asintió y guardó silencio por un minuto. "Ahora, ¿cuál es la _verdadera_ razón por la que no quieres ver a tus amigas?"

Irma estaba impactada. "¿Dice que estoy mintiendo?"

"No, estás diciéndome la verdad… sólo que no _toda_."

La mujer tomó la barbilla de Irma delicadamente. Ésta se asustó e intentó retroceder, pero ya estaba contra el brazo del sofá. En pánico, sujetó la muñeca de Yan Lin y alejó su mano. La antigua Guardiana posó su otra mano sobre la de la joven y habló con gentileza.

"No voy a lastimarte Irma, soy tu amiga. Relájate… ahora estás a salvo."

Pero Irma no estaba relajada; se había puesto más agitada a cada minuto. Finalmente logró liberarse y saltó del sofá. Observaba a Yan Lin como si tuviera colmillos y cola. La mujer se levantó y colocó una mano enfrente en un gesto para que se tranquilizara.

"Irma, está bien; soy yo… la abuela Lin."

El rostro de Irma fue cubierto por una máscara de repulsión. "¡Retrocede malvada bruja! No me toques… ¡JAMÁS!"

"Irma… soy Yan Lin, tu amiga."

"¡DETENLO, SÓLO DETENLO! No te creo… y-yo _no_ te creeré. Sólo detenlo, por favor…" Irma se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y sujetó los lados de su cabeza. "Sólo detenlo, por favor detenlo. Por favor, detenlo, por favor detenlo, no más, por favor, no más…" Sollozó Irma casi en silencio.

Yan Lin se apresuró al lado de Irma y se arrodilló junto a ella. La vieja mujer sujetó a la lastimada Guardiana con fuerza; sintió como la joven se tensaba, pero Yan Lin no la dejó ir. Le acarició la espalda mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Halinor entró al cuarto. Evaluando la escena ante ella, la rubia mujer se aproximó hacia ambas y se arrodilló junto a Yan Lin. "Escuché gritar; ¿qué sucedió?"

"Creo que Irma me confundió con Nerissa," respondió Yan Lin sin soltar a la joven Guardiana. Irma continuaba rogando para que la dejaran ir, y la mujer seguía intentando calmarla.

Halinor se levantó. "Deberíamos llevarla a su Cámara Elemental; se sentirá más segura en el agua.

Yan Lin asintió. Las dos mujeres levantaron a Irma. Afirmando a la adolorida Guardiana entre ambas, se dirigieron a la Cámara Elemental del Agua. Yan Lin sólo podía esperar que esto no fuera una señal de lo que vendría.


End file.
